Chuck VS The Unknown
by willynilly23
Summary: Post-series what if? Starts on the beach following VS The Good-Bye, just another possible way the show could have gone if it continued.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck VS The Unknown

Chapter 1

Note: Welcome to my new story! This starts on the beach at the end of VS The Good-Bye and could be read as the follow up to VS The Love Scenes, but you definitely do not need to have read that monstrosity to start this.

***555***

As Chuck pulled back he could tell by the look on Sarah's face that the kiss, while sweet and tender, was not at all magical.

"It was worth a shot," he laughed mirthlessly.

Sarah surprised him by capturing his lips for one more quick peck.

"It's the nicest kiss I've ever had," she smiled at her lap.

"Then it definitely didn't bring your memories back," Chuck faux bragged.

Sarah laughed.

"What do we do now? Do you want to come back to the apartment? We have a second room, we could call Ellie and look into treatments. You could stay at the hotel if that makes you feel better, safer," Chuck choked on the word, the idea of Sarah being nervous around him made him cringe.

Before Sarah could respond he continued.

"We could call Casey back, he might have some friends in the depths of the NSA that would know of unsanctioned methods, if we got to that point. Or we could just sell everything and run away and start over…."

Sarah finally held up her hand to staunch the flood of ideas.

"Chuck, I've, um, already decided what I'm doing."

"Oh," he said, obviously disappointed he had not been consulted.

"I'm leaving tonight, red eye to DC," she continued to look at her hands folded in her lap.

"Sarah, please…" he started and stopped remembering his own promise not to push her.

"OK," he finished lamely.

Sarah looked up then, disappointment on her own features at his easy acceptance.

"Why DC?" he said after a lengthy awkward silence.

"Beckman asked me to come out and have the CIA and NSA neurologists look at me. I think she is worried I am a risk to national security," Sarah snorted.

"Oh," Chuck nodded lamely.

"I know she was just here, but she called me after she left and convinced me it would be for the best to step away from here for a bit, eliminate the emotional factor," Sarah shrugged.

"That would be me. For what it's worth, I have always been the 'emotional factor'," he used air quotes and a wry grin.

"Chuck, I don't remember you or us, but I know how I feel and it is definitely complicated. I owe it to myself, to you and even to the US Government to try and get my memories back in a safe way. I can't risk having them all come rushing back while I am driving or in a public space and I just start spewing state secrets like that chick in the Exorcist," she grinned.

Chuck perked up, she watched The Exorcist with him and Morgan on one of their first 'dates' back in their cover relationship and she had admitted to having never seen it before, so while she may not realize it she had remembered something already. Granted it was something random and kind of gross, but still Chuck smiled at her.

"Beckman is talking with Ellie further about the Key, it might be the …well, the key, to all of this, but it needs some time and some testing," Sarah continued.

"How much time?" Chuck pressed his lips together mad at himself for pushing her before she even left.

"I don't know."

"OK."

"I wasn't just going to leave. I actually wrote you a note, then I chickened out and didn't bring it over, I came here instead," her eyes were trained on the fading light of the horizon.

"Did you think I would find you?"

"I hoped you would."

"I have something for you," Chuck remembered and reached into his back pocket pulling out a phone, "this is your phone. We have a really good plan, tons of data, unlimited talk & text," he sounded like a commercial, "so um, feel free to use it. Um, if you wanted to check in now and then…." He trailed off.

"Thanks," she took the phone and hit the button, a picture of her looking at the photographer and Chuck kissing her cheek filled the screen.

"That was…" Chuck started and then stopped.

Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll back off," Chuck held up his hands.

"I barely recognize myself," Sarah admitted.

"Maybe I should keep that, there's probably a lot on there that will be too much," he held out his hand and smiled when she clutched the phone to her chest.

"OK," he laughed.

Sarah turned back to the darkening water in front of them. Chuck sat by her side, not leaving until he was asked to or she did.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah," his voice was rusty from disuse after a long silence.

"Would you take me to the airport?" he realized she had stood up as her voice came from above him suddenly.

"Um, sure, yeah," he hopped up and wipe the sand from his pants.

"Could you keep the car for me, while I'm gone, store it or use it or whatever," she shrugged as they moved up the sand towards the small parking area where her Lotus sat next to the Herder he had kept as part of the sale of the Buy More, he couldn't part with it.

"Yeah, sure. All your stuff, at the apartment, if you want or need any of it just let me know. I can send it or whatever," he didn't want to part with any of it, but he would if she wanted something.

"I have enough clothes to get me by for a bit, but I might need some things. I'll text you," she waved the phone at him and he nodded.

In a very un-Sarah move she handed him the keys and approached the passenger side. Chuck didn't comment, just opened the door for her before jogging around the front and getting in on the driver's side.

Chuck focused on the road, trying to keep his emotions in check despite the fact that he was driving his wife to the airport so she could leave him. Sarah looked out the window as the lights blurred, she thought Chuck was driving fast, but then she realized it was because she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had cried as much as she had these past few days. Even when her father left her over and over.

"I've never gotten here so fast," Chuck lamented the lack of LA traffic when he really needed it.

Sarah got out of the car and took her small suitcase from the tiny trunk.

"What do we say?" Chuck sighed and swung his long arms.

"Here," Sarah took the note she had intended to drop off from her pocket.

"Thanks," he took it and held her hand a little longer than necessary.

"I'm not sure if it will sound like the Sarah you love, but it is the Sarah I am at the moment, as honest as I could be, all things considered. I want you to know….well, just read it," she shrugged lamely.

"OK," he nodded his eyes filling no matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

"Seems to be contagious," she indicated her own damp eyes.

"Can I? I just… I want," Chuck kept starting and stopping until Sarah leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible, but he saw her nod her understanding.

Chuck stood and watched her go through the automatic door at the American Airlines terminal, her blonde hair fading into a sea of travelers.

He got back into the Lotus and let the tears fall freely. His hands on the steering wheel, his shoulders heaving with the sobs that wracked his tall frame. He was close to hyperventilating when a cab blasted its horn behind him, shocking him in to action. He maneuvered the sports car out of LAX with one hand as he swiped at his eyes to clear them.

Chuck parked the Lotus at the apartment complex and was startled to find Morgan sitting by the fountain.

"Have you been here since I left?" Chuck asked.

"I went out and had some tacos and then I checked your place and you weren't there and I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign," Morgan babbled.

Chuck nodded and swung the keys on his finger.

"Those are Sarah's keys," Morgan pointed.

"Wow, you are becoming a good spy, just in time for us to go out of business," Chuck laughed.

"Where is she?" Morgan had given up on the idea of a magical kiss, Chuck would be beaming if it had actually worked.

"On a plane," Chuck frowned.

"She left? Did you kiss her? Like really kiss her," Morgan questioned with concern.

"Yeah."

"And she still left? What the hell, dude," Morgan was getting angry.

"She went to DC to work with the CIA to try and restore her memories," Chuck explained.

"Oh," Morgan mellowed.

"There's a lot of unknown ahead, buddy."

"I'm here for you, man," Morgan nodded.

"You always have been, thank you. I'm gonna go to bed," Chuck hooked his thumb towards his apartment door.

Sarah meanwhile had boarded her flight and settled in to her aisle seat. Luckily there was no one in the middle and the guy at the window had a sleep mask on and was softly snoring before they even taxied to the runway.

Once the plane leveled off and Sarah had a bottle of sparkling water and some pretzels she remembered the phone and reached for her purse at her feet. She turned the phone on, set it to airplane mode and began to spy into her own life. She may not remember her recent past, but she knew how much information one could learn from a smart phone.

She started with the obvious and flipped through her photos. Not surprisingly most of them were of Chuck: candid shots and a couple of posed pics of the two of them dressed up for things. There were pics of Ellie and Devon and Clara and some of Morgan and Casey grilling with Chuck animatedly talking in the background.

Sarah wished Chuck was there to explain some of the pics. There was one of them soaking wet in their clothes with silk leis around their necks and another of Sarah laughing hysterically in a belly dancing outfit. If Sarah were looking at these pics as a spy she would think she was looking at the photos of a couple clearly in love.

She switched from the photos to the text history. There was an ongoing thread with Chuck, one with Ellie, one with Casey and one with Morgan, Sarah clearly didn't have a large circle of friends, but that was not surprising she was a spy after all. She started with an exchange with Chuck from last month:

Chuck: Hey, babe. Can we have tacos for dinner pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?

Me: We had tacos 2 days ago.

Chuck: And they were so good, I want them again. *taco emoji*

Me: OK

Chuck: I will make it worth your while.

Me: I already said OK.

Chuck: I will still make it worth your while.

Me: Oh?

Chuck: Yes. With sex, just to be clear I am talking about sex.

Me: I figured that part out.

Chuck: You're so smart, babe.

Sarah found herself smiling at the words on the screen. She jumped ahead a few weeks later:

Me: Hey, my mom wants us to come to dinner on Saturday night, is that OK? I know we have that job to wrap up.

Sarah froze, her mom? Her actual mom? Now she really wished Chuck was there to explain that, she had left her mom with the baby and no one was supposed to know about that.

Chuck: Sure thing, Molly promised me a Mario Cart rematch. I think she cheated last time.

Me: She's five.

Chuck: And sneaky. *devil emoji*

Molly? Was that the baby's name, she's five now, of course she is Sarah laughed.

Me: You were just off your game that day.

Chuck: True, I had seen all those adorable baby pictures of you.

Me: *embarrassed face emoji*

Chuck: You were sooooooo cute. And all I could think was …. Someday….

Me: *baby rattle emoji*

Babies? We were talking about babies? Sarah sat stunned in her seat, no wonder Chuck was so devastated. We weren't just in love, we were a family, we were becoming a family.

Chuck: You are turning me on.

Me: That's weird.

Chuck: To be fair, you always turn me on.

Me: I do appreciate that the idea of babies doesn't make you run and hide.

Chuck: Ha, I feel the same way. Remember the first time we watched Clara?

Me: Vividly.

Chuck: You held her like that nuclear bomb I diffused.

Me: Which one? *winky face emoji*

I use emojis? Sarah just realized. And how many nuclear bombs had Chuck diffused and how exactly?

Sarah exited the text messages and went to the calendar. She flipped through various Carmichael Industries meetings and saw something that gave her pause. A full day blocked off for an appointment with Dr. Meadows. She didn't remember anyone with that name, so she went to her contacts list and saw that Dr. Meadows was her gynecologist. Flipping to her email she found the email confirming her appointment for that day, but it just said "In Patient Procedure". Sarah made a note to ask about that when she was on the ground.

Chuck took a shower, his body sagging under the warm spray. He wrapped a towel around his waist and padded to the bedroom, his bed neatly made and some clean laundry folded on a chair. Everything looked fine, but the room was empty without her. It didn't even smell like her any more. Chuck went to the dresser and found her perfume, spritzed a little in the air, but it was a false note without her underlying scent mingled with the jasmine.

His phone rang, he knew it wasn't Sarah as she was still on the plane, but he reached for it anyway. A sneering John Casey looked back at him.

"Hey, Casey," Chuck answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey, Bartowski. How you holding up?"

"OK, where are you?"

"London for a couple days before Germany."

"With Gertrude?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I can come back, you know, if you need me."

"Thanks Casey, honestly that means so much to me, but I'm OK."

"I know Walker is headed to DC, Beckman called me."

"It's for the best," Chuck said unconvincingly.

"They do have a lot of resources, Beckman will watch her back Chuck. I just wanted to make sure you weren't spiraling," Casey grunted and Chuck smiled on his end.

"You know me pretty well," Chuck admitted.

"You have this way of getting under people's skin. Like lice." 

"Aw, Casey, don't go getting all sentimental on me."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too," Chuck hung up and tried to focus on not spiraling.

He curled in to Sarah's pillow and there he found it, the faintest trace of her scent.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 2

Note: Thank you so much for the exuberant response to the first chapter, I hope I don't let you all down. I so appreciate all the reviews!

***555***

Just as Chuck was allowing the smell of Sarah's pillow to lull him to sleep his eyes shot open and he hopped from bed in search of his pants. He tore the letter from his pocket and opened it with shaking hands. Her hand writing was familiar, but he could sense her hand had been shaking as she wrote.

Dear Chuck,

I don't need my memories back to know that meeting you somehow changed my life. There is now plenty of evidence of that and somehow I sense it every time we are together. I may not yet feel the love we share, but I am drawn to you, I guess I was from the beginning if my mission logs are accurate.

It isn't surprising, you are clearly someone special, someone unique. A part of me would like nothing more than to just run away with you and pretend none of this ever happened, start over and see if what we have could survive this massive hiccup.

But that isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to me and sadly it isn't fair to the US Government. I am going to DC now to try and get my memories back, Beckman says it is for national security, but I think she has a little soft spot for you (which is amazing you will have to tell me how that happened – unless I remember it all on my own).

I don't know how long I'll be gone. Hold these for me. I hope someday soon to need them back.

Sarah

Chuck turned the envelope over and Sarah's wedding rings fell into his hand.

***555***

Sarah landed at Reagan National and was unsurprised to see Diane Beckman sitting at the gate as she deplaned.

"Hello General," Sarah nodded.

"Walker, good to see you," Beckman smiled, a slight sigh of relief that Sarah had actually gotten on the plane.

"You too."

"I'll admit, I was worried Chuck might convince you to stay in California."

"He has an effect on me," Sarah admitted, intending to be honest from the start.

"He always did," Beckman smiled softly and led the way out of the terminal.

"I have a bag," Sarah indicated the baggage claim.

"My guy will get it for you," the General nodded and headed toward a black car with tinted windows.

The weather in DC was already leaning toward a warm spring, a hint of pollen in the air and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms.

Sarah slid in to the car and instantly they were on the road heading to Bethesda.

"Sarah, first thing first, we want to make sure you are physically well. There is time that was unaccounted for, we want to make sure there is nothing else going on beside the faulty intersect. So you will be checked in at the Naval hospital for a full panel of tests. We also have someone there we want you to talk to."

"A shrink?" Sarah said with barely concealed disdain.

"Yes, you are going to need him to get through this."

"OK."

"I am going to ask you to trust us, Sarah, to commit to the process. I need your phone."

"Oh, of course," Sarah should have known that was coming, she wasn't a prisoner but she certainly was a secret.

"Thank you," Beckman pocketed the phone Sarah had just gotten back.

"Will you let Chuck know that I can't reach to him," Sarah said softly.

"I will communicate with Chuck, Sarah. It will be for the best that you focus on you and not him. He'll understand that," Beckman was softer than Sarah remembered her, kinder.

***555***

Chuck woke with a start, his face still buried in Sarah's pillow, her rings clutched in his hand – the diamond imprinting his palm. His stomach dropped when he remembered she was 3,000 miles away. He quickly checked his phone and there was nothing, so he swung his legs out of bed and got dressed.

The knock at his door was unexpected, but he figured it was Morgan checking in so he hollered inviting the person in.

"You should be more secure than that, Chuck."

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Chicago with Ellie and Devon?"

"I did, but as soon as I got there I turned around. They're fine, you need me," Mary Bartowski leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Chuck count out some additional scoops of coffee now that he had company.

"I have needed you countless times in my life Mom, why start showing up now?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I deserved that," Mary nodded.

"I know why you are here. You don't think Sarah will come back to me and you want to be able to explain all the reasons a wife would leave her husband for the job, well I don't actually want to hear it."

"Chuck, you're hurting, I get that, but you don't have to be mean."

"Sitting around here stewing is not going to do anyone any good. I am planning to go into the office, we still have to move in to the new office space and with Casey and Sarah unavailable we are undermanned."

"Well, if you won't let me help you emotionally then put me to work. I can lug boxes," Mary offered.

"OK," Chuck nodded as the coffee pot chimed its completion.

***555***

Sarah was checked in at Bethesda Naval Hospital. They gave her some scrubs and flip flops and her stuff was brought up to a private room. The next few hours was a standard physical. The doctors were aware of her memory loss so she was not subject to standard doctor questions, but at the same time nothing could be ruled out so she had a ton of blood taken, EKGs, EEGs, MRIs, stress test and more.

When she had finished all of the tests a meal tray was brought in and General Beckman joined her for a quick lunch.

"You alright?" Beckman asked as she saw Sarah looking at the bruise in the crease of her arm.

"I always bruise when I have blood taken," Sarah shrugged, "I remember that."

"We analyzed your phone, not to snoop, just looking for intel," Beckman clarified.

Sarah nodded as she took a bite of salad.

"There are a couple things I want to review with you before your first session with the psychiatrist. I don't want to influence your memories, but you need to know that your mother and the baby are safe."

"I saw the text message exchange about going to dinner at her house," Sarah smiled.

"Ryker is dead, they are safe," that was all Beckman said.

"I'm glad," Sarah didn't ask any more.

"Also, Sarah, Bryce Larkin is dead."

Sarah nodded, she already knew that. In her memory Bryce was her most recent boyfriend, but she found that while she was sad he was dead it didn't hurt her the way it should as if that recent memory were really very far in the past.

"Quinn told me Graham is dead too, that Chuck killed him and Bryce" Sarah added.

"Chuck never killed anyone, he thought he did once, but well that is a memory you need to uncover yourself."

"So much death in what we do," Sarah turned back to her salad.

"I'm glad you're here, in one piece," Beckman reached across and squeezed Sarah's hand.

***555***

"Chuck, where you at?" Morgan yelled back towards the dojo.

No answer.

"Chuck?" Morgan tried again as he rounded the corner and saw Chuck standing in the dojo with Sarah's gym clothes in his hands.

"You OK?"

"Huh, oh sorry, Morgan. I didn't hear you," Chuck looked up with a smile on his face.

"I was remembering this day when we first got together and Sarah offered to spar with me. I was so convinced she was going to go easy on me…."

"And she kicked your ass, I remember, you limped for 2 days," Morgan laughed.

"I was certain she just wanted to fool around," Chuck grinned.

"She took you down a peg or two."

"She has always kept me on my toes," Chuck agreed and folded Sarah's work out gear in a box.

"The movers are here to take the big things," Morgan remembered why he was looking for Chuck in the first place.

"I'll be right there," Chuck promised as he sealed up the box.

With the box in his arms he had to stop when his phone chimed an incoming call. Hoping it was Sarah Chuck was interested to see Beckman on the screen.

"Hello, General."

"Hi, Chuck. I wanted you to know that Sarah is here, she is getting very good care, but she will not be contacting you. My decision not hers," she clarified.

"OK," Chuck said resignedly.

"I will text you once a day and confirm everything is proceeding and if anything were to go wrong I will contact you and send for you," she promised.

"OK," Chuck sounded slightly less dejected.

"Sarah is one of the strongest people I have ever met. She is facing a lot of uncertainty right now, but I have faith in her. I have faith in you and I have faith in what you two have built together. Don't give up on her," Beckman said in a rare moment of candor.

"I will never give up on her," Chuck promised.

"Good. I'll be in touch tomorrow."

"Thank you, General," Chuck said realizing the woman had already hung up.

"Ma'am, Agent Walker's test results," a Naval nurse handed a thick folder to Beckman as she ended the call with Chuck.

"Anything concerning?"

"Depends on your definition. Page 12," and the young woman stepped out.

Beckman reviewed the initial blood work and then flipped to page 12.

"Holy hell," she murmured.

***555***

"Hello Sarah, I know you don't remember me, but I thought it best to let you know that we have met before. I'm Dr. Dreyfuss," the older man held out his hand and Sarah shook it.

"I'm not sure what to do, should I sit or lay down," she indicated the couch.

Dreyfuss smiled remembering Chuck had a similar question.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," he said genially.

Sarah chose the chair, crossed her legs and her flip flop hung from her toes.

"Did we work together a lot?" Sarah asked.

"No, just a brief time, to help Chuck."

"You know Chuck?"

"I do."

"That's good," Sarah nodded.

"We won't talk about Chuck just yet though, we'll get to him eventually."

"Eventually," Sarah repeated understanding this was not a quick requisite session, this was going to be ongoing therapy.

"Would you like a cup of tea," Dreyfuss asked as he poured himself a cup.

"Sure," Sarah said grateful to have something to occupy her hands.

"What is your earliest memory?" the psychiatrist asked as he handed her the tea.

"My parents fighting. It was Thanksgiving, I was probably four and my dad had gambled away the turkey money," Sarah answered quickly, it was a memory that had never faded with time or trauma.

"Did your parents fight a lot?"

"No, my mother left pretty soon after that. I didn't see her again for a long time."

"That must have been hard."

***555***

Beckman walked at a clip down to the lab with the report in hand.

"Hello, General," the lab tech stood.

"Is this true?" she indicated the note on page 12.

"Yes, Agent Walker is pregnant. Not very pregnant, but pregnant."

"What do you mean 'not very pregnant'? Are there degrees?"

"I mean she is newly pregnant, Ma'am, she probably didn't even know she was before she had the memory issue."

"How newly?"

"4-5 weeks give or take." 

"OK," Beckman nodded suddenly worried about what happened to Sarah while she was in Quinn's control.

"Anything else Ma'am?"

"Can we do a paternity test?"

"CVS can be done at the 10th week, amnio at 14th. We have access to the technology for NIPP, but even that can't be done until the 8th week," the tech reported.

"OK, I have a DNA sample of the potential father, I just want to make sure. Can you schedule the procedure as soon as it can be done?"

"Of course. Do you need me to tell Agent Walker?"

"No, I'll tell her, when she's ready," Beckman said the last part quietly to herself as she left.

***555***

"Chuck, you OK?" Mary asked as she put the box down in the new office space.

"Huh, yeah?"

"You look a little green," Mary approached.

"Mmmm, maybe I ate something bad. I feel not very well," Chuck realized as he sat against the new desk that had been delivered to the new office, Sarah's new office.

"I'll get you some ginger ale," Mary offered and ran down to the vending machine on the first floor.

By the time she returned Chuck's nausea had passed though and he was unpacking things on the built in book shelf on the far wall.

"Here," Mary offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine," he shrugged.

"OK, it's here if you need it."

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, I'm sorry about this morning, I was out of line," Chuck turned his attention from the things in the box and looked at his mother.

"You were right, I don't get to mother you now, when I failed to mother you when you truly needed a mother."

"People always need a mother, right?"

"Better late than never?" Mary shrugged.

Chuck nodded.

"What do you have there?" Mary indicated the photo in Chuck's hand.

"It's us, it was a cover photo when we were still a cover couple, but we both always loved it," he handed her the picture from Palm Springs, the one with Chuck standing behind Sarah that they had Casey take when Roan was inside sobering up.

"That was one hell of a cover," Mary laughed as she saw the love in both their eyes.

"I thought I loved her then."

"Thought?"

"I had no idea how much more I would love her. I don't yet know how much more I could love her still. We were just getting started," Chuck's breath caught.

"She'll come back. Memories or not, Sarah isn't me, she will come back and she will love you again."

"I hope you're right, for both our sakes," Chuck said as he looked at the picture.

***555***

"That's enough for today Sarah," Dr. Dreyfuss said and stood.

"Meaning we will see each other again?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded.

There was an officer outside the room ready to escort Sarah to her room. It had been a long day and she was relieved that she was going to have some quiet time to shower and eat dinner.

Her room was comfortable, with a TV and DVD player, some movies and books, magazines and a large private bathroom. All of Sarah's stuff had been unpacked, and certainly searched, but put away neatly.

"Dinner will be delivered in 30 minutes Agent Walker," the officer said and closed the door behind her as she left.

Sarah headed for the bathroom, her body sore from being poked and prodded and her psyche exhausted from 2 hours with Dr. Dreyfuss. And, after all of that she still didn't know anything more about what happened to her, what was to come or why she so palpably missed Chuck Bartowski.

The shower helped a little. Sarah examined her body in the shower, finding a few scars she couldn't account for, but overall happy with the shape she was in considering she was 5 years older than she remembered. Sarah slipped on some comfortable pajamas and brushed out her hair, she couldn't remember it ever being this short before and wondered why she cut it. She found some lotion that must have been hers, a nicer brand than she used to use, and squeezed some and relaxed as she inhaled the scent.

A knock at the door alerted her to dinner's arrival. The food smelled good and the attendant laid out the place setting, which Sarah noticed lacked any form of knife, and was gone silently in mere minutes. Sarah sat at the small desk and ate as she flipped through a magazine, but her mind kept drifting to the beach, to Chuck, to Chuck kissing her on that beach and her stomach flipped a little.

With her dinner finished and her long day over, Sarah did what she did best, she analyzed the intelligence at hand. Not about what might have happened to her, not about what is coming from Beckman or Dreyfuss, but about kissing Chuck.

She remembered the video log Casey gave her, the confession she made to the camera about kissing Chuck in front of a bomb or not a bomb – the same story Chuck had told her at that house where their names were carved in the door frame. She combined that with the tender kisses Chuck gave her when he thought she was back, but was working for Quinn, and then the romantic kisses on the beach. She didn't know much right now, but she knew one thing, she liked kissing Chuck Bartowski, even when it wasn't the best idea.

A soft knock broke her reverie.

"Come in," she called and was surprised to see Beckman.

"Hi Sarah," it wasn't lost on Sarah that she wasn't addressed as Agent Walker.

"You're still here?"

"I'm heading home now, but there is something I had to tell you. I honestly was going to keep this quiet a little longer, but I can't," the older woman trailed off.

"Is it Chuck, did something happen?"

"No, no he's fine. I called him like I said I would. It was in your blood test results, Sarah, you're pregnant."

"Oh," Sarah said softly, looking at her hands.

"You don't seem too surprised."

"Apparently Chuck & I had been talking about kids, I don't know if we were trying," Sarah shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you because it is early days and you should probably decide what you are going to do."

"What do you mean? This is Chuck's baby I'm not, there is no choice here."

"OK, but Sarah remember there is some time that no one can account for, with Quinn."

"You think he…?" Sarah couldn't even finish the words.

"We don't know. It will be another few weeks before we can test the baby's DNA."

"OK, please don't tell Chuck before we know. I don't want to take this away from him too," Sarah said as she curled into the fetal position on the bed.

"I won't say a word Sarah, it isn't my news to share. Try to get some rest and we'll have an OB ready to examine you tomorrow."

Sarah just nodded and Beckman left.

"Please let this be Chuck's baby," Sarah said over and over until she fell asleep.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 3

NOTES: Continued thanks for the outpouring of support for this story. I love how invested people seem to be and of course some have different views of how this story should go, I hope the bulk of you like what happens next…

Also, a disclaimer: I am not a doctor, OB or neurologist. I have never been pregnant and while I work in IT I am certainly not a hacker. That is where the fiction part comes in….

***555***

Two weeks after Sarah left for DC, Chuck was signing all the final papers settling the sale of the Buy More, most of their tactical assets and the Gulf Stream. Beckman had also unfrozen their funds that Decker had tied up earlier in the year. When all was said and done, Chuck never had to work again, which was good because it was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

He did boot up the computer and transferred some money around, checked a couple of online protocols he still had active and then logged off and got in the Lotus, heading South.

An hour later he pulled in to the drive way of Sarah's mom's house. Emma came out on the porch and waved.

"How are you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"OK," he shrugged, "Molly home?"

"No, she had a play date. Come inside, I have some iced tea."

Chuck followed Emma into the house, stopped to look at a new picture of Molly.

"Have you talked to her?" Emma asked as she handed him a tall cold glass of iced tea.

"No, they want her to focus on her memories, her recovery. Our old boss texts me every night, two words, 'she's fine'."

"Do you trust her?"

"Sarah?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Your old boss," Emma clarified.

"Oh, yeah, I do. She'd tell me if something was really wrong. I think."

"While I am happy to see you, Chuck, if there is nothing new on Sarah, what brings you by?"

"Oh um," Chuck remembered, "I have something for you."

From his back pocket he pulled a folded manila envelope.

"When Sarah and I got married we came in to some money. We spent it to set up our business, but that's over now. I sold off a lot of the assets and well, I set up a trust fund for Molly. I wanted to bring this over," he handed over the paper work.

Emma's eyebrows rose as she extracted the paper and looked at the details.

"Chuck, this is a lot of money."

"I have a lot of money," he shrugged, " I set the same up for my niece Clara, by the time they come of age it should be more than enough money for them to do whatever they want."

"Thank you," Emma said softly.

"I'd give all the money away to have Sarah back, you know that right?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

She had only known this man a couple of months, but she loved him like a son.

"I'd do anything to get her back," Chuck sipped his iced tea quietly.

***555***

Sarah took the news of her pregnancy better than Beckman had anticipated. In fact, it seemed to everyone involved that Sarah was more committed as time went by, she had something to work towards, something real and palpable, inside of her, that was more definitive than her confusing feelings for Chuck.

She kept the news to herself for a couple weeks, focusing her time with Dreyfuss on her old spy life, and finally brought it up near the end of a session.

"So, I suppose I should tell you. Or maybe you already know. I'm pregnant."

"I didn't know that. How do you feel about that?"

It was Dreyfuss' favorite question and Sarah chuckled.

"No matter how messed up this whole situation is and it is significantly messed up, it is not this baby's fault. I have come to believe that I was on a path to kids with Chuck before everything, so I trust that when I recover my memories I will be very happy, right now I just feel confused. The woman I know myself to be is not at all ready to have kids."

"Chuck will be a good father, he is smart and kind," it was the most Dreyfuss had said about Chuck since their first meeting when he informed Sarah that he had worked with Chuck I the past.

"Doctor, have you worked with victims of sexual violence?"

"Certainly."

"Do I exhibit any signs of… that…" Sarah fiddled with the cuff of her jeans, she had advanced from scrubs to regular clothes.

"Sarah, your situation is unusual to say the least, I couldn't say for sure and I know there is some lost time that Quinn and his men had you and our people have no surveillance of what happened to you after Chuck and Colonel Casey lost sight of you in Japan. Your memories of the trauma may be gone with all of your others," Dreyfuss said honestly.

"That's what scares me the most. Chuck filled me in on a lot of highlights of the past 5 years, but no one can tell me what happened between that train in Japan and waking up in my old hotel room."

***555***

Chuck was driving back to Burbank when his phone rang.

"Hello," Chuck said as he used the hands free function in the Lotus.

"Hey, Chuck it's me. I just checked my bank account and I seem to have an extra, oh, hundred grand in there," Morgan blurted.

"Yeah, I paid you in advance for the next year. I don't know what the future is for the company, but I know you & Alex are moving in and I didn't want you to start off unemployed."

"That's too much though, Chuck, you didn't have to…."

"I know, but I can and I wanted to, so I did," he said kindly.

"Well, thank you," was all Morgan could say.

"You're welcome."

"You're still coming out to dinner with Alex & I tonight right?"

"Yep and you're buying," Chuck teased.

***555***

A month after getting to DC Sarah was enjoying some time in the gym, she was jogging on the treadmill when an officer entered the room and waved to get her attention.

"The General needs to see you," the young man said.

"OK, I can be ready in five," Sarah nodded and headed to the locker room.

When she had cleaned up, Sarah was escorted to Beckman's office.

"Good Morning, Sarah. I have some good news."

"That's refreshing," Sarah said with a wry grin.

"After your check-up yesterday we were able to run the paternity test on your blood and Chuck's DNA. It is a 99.9% match, that baby is Chuck's," she smiled almost fondly.

"Oh, thank you," Sarah said unsure if she was talking to Beckman, the baby or Chuck himself 3,000 miles away.

"I hope that puts your mind at ease."

"Can I talk to Chuck?" Sarah's eyes were bright with hope.

"I think you are going to want to hear what I have to say next before that. I think you are ready to move forward," Beckman said with little preamble.

"Move forward how?"

"You haven't been the only one working this past month," Beckman pressed a button on her phone and seconds later the door opened and a familiar face entered.

"Ellie?" Sarah stared.

"Hi Sarah, how are you?"

"OK, confused. How are you?"

"Good," Ellie nodded, she wanted to run to her sister-in-law and hug her, but Sarah seemed guarded and the General seemed ready to proceed.

"Dr. Woodcomb has been working on rebuilding the Key. Steven Bartowski might have invented the fix to your problem," Beckman smiled.

"My dad never wanted the Intersect to come to this, Sarah, he would be devastated. I need to fix this, for you, for Chuck, for my dad," Ellie explained.

"OK," Sarah nodded.

"Sarah, I know there is a little conflict of interest here. I know you & Ellie are technically family, but she really is the best person for this."

"I would officially be your physician, for the course of the treatments, I would be beholden to doctor patient confidentiality," Ellie explained.

"OK," Sarah nodded again.

"So I wouldn't say anything to anyone, even Chuck, about what we discuss, about what happens – good or bad," Ellie promised.

Sarah nodded again.

"Sarah, do you trust me?" Ellie looked between Beckman and Sarah.

"Do I trust you? How could you possibly trust me, Ellie, I nearly killed you."

"Oh, Sarah, that wasn't you. I knew it then and I know it now. Of course I trust you."

"OK," Sarah said again, but this time she smiled, maybe waiting to tell Chuck about the baby was best, focus on getting her memories back was the most important thing.

***555***

"This is the first time I haven't had dinner in my room," Sarah noted as she and Ellie were brought to a private office set up for them to eat in.

"In a month?" Ellie asked.

Sarah just nodded.

"That's awful, have you been lonely?"

"Not really, I'm used to being alone," Sarah shrugged and Ellie had to remind herself of the Sarah she met 5 years ago.

Certainly Ellie did not know anything about Sarah's real life back then, but she always did seem a little skittish in a group.

"You got over that," Ellie smiled.

"I saw some pictures," Sarah nodded remembering photos of her and Chuck with Ellie and Devon or Morgan and Alex or the Buy More guys.

An officer arrived with 3 bottles on a tray. He decanted some sparkling water for both of them and then turned to Ellie.

"Dr. Woodcomb, would you like some wine with dinner?"

"Please," Ellie nodded gratefully.

"White or Red? We'll be serving Salmon."

"Red please," Ellie replied and the young man poured the wine.

"Anything else for you, Agent Walker?"

"No, thank you Evan. I'm fine," Sarah smiled at the young man who had served so many of her meals.

"Are they not letting you have wine?" Ellie frowned, "are you being medicated? Sarah, I need to know everything before we go into this."

"And you can't tell anyone, right? You're my doctor now, you have to keep my confidence."

"Of course, are you OK? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly wrong," Sarah rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "I'm pregnant."

Sarah didn't know what to expect from Ellie, she only had a few – mostly bad—memories of her, but if she was anything like Chuck she expected some sort of babbling to ensue, but Ellie was silent.

"The baby is Chuck's, we've tested, there is no indication that Quinn's men, that they, well you know…" Sarah played with her napkin and sipped the sparkling water.

"You switched your birth control, about a month before everything happened," Ellie filled in.

"Yes, I found an appointment on my phone for a day procedure. I cobbled that together after the OB here confirmed I didn't have my IUD anymore."

"Oh Sarah, this must be so difficult for you, not knowing what has happened to your own body," Ellie stared into her wine glass.

"I found some text messages on my phone that made me think Chuck & I were talking about babies. It's not totally shocking, I guess, we were married. Are married," Sarah corrected.

"How do you feel?" Ellie was in doctor mode now.

"Good, most of the time, a little morning sickness and random bouts of exhaustion, but mostly fine. They are taking good care of me here," Sarah indicated the hospital around them.

"And Chuck doesn't know?" Ellie asked the question Sarah dreaded.

"No. I haven't talked to him and until I knew the baby was his, which I just learned," Sarah smiled brightly, "I didn't want to stress him out. He hasn't told you that we haven't spoken?" Sarah wondered.

"I haven't talked to him either," Ellie admitted.

"Why?"

"Same, if I talked to him I would tell him what I was working on and then he would want to help and it is well, it is easier without him here. I hate saying that, my brother has every good intention but he can be a major distraction," Ellie grinned.

"I miss him," Sarah said softly.

"Oh, Sarah," Ellie's face softened and Sarah saw the family resemblance.

"I think I love him," Sarah admitted.

"I know you do. We just have to unlock that part of your brain."

***555***

The following week Chuck actually showed up to the office he was paying for and never used. A thin layer of dust settled on the desk and he traced a smiley face in it. He had received a request for a proposal from their website, he had received a few the past few months, but always replied politely that he was unable to take on new clients at this time. This one struck him though.

He acted quickly and tidied up a bit before the client arrived. He had brought some bottled water and stuck it in the little fridge in the corner and booted up the computer with the Carmichael Industries logo on display.

Then he sat and waited. At exactly 11:00 am there was a knock on the door. Chuck rose and answered the door, he had to look down quite a bit to see the older man who was waiting.

"Mr. Morrison?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Mr. Carmichael?"

"Please, call me Chuck," he ushered the elderly man in to the office.

Albert Morrison took a seat and a bottle of water from Chuck, he put the bag he was carrying on the desk between them.

"Is that your laptop?" Chuck asked as he sat.

"Yes, my grandson gave it to me, when he moved off to the East Coast for college, so we could stay in touch."

"That was thoughtful," Chuck smiled and realized it was the right thing to say when the older man beamed.

"He's a good boy."

"I'll need to keep it for a few days, see if I can figure out the virus. Sounds like a nasty one."

"No one has been able to help, everyone just talks to me like I am a doddering old fool and maybe I am," Albert sighed.

"Mr. Morrison, I assure you, many people fall victim to invasive viruses that can freeze their data, wipe their bank accounts and expose their contacts to similar fates. It is not unusual."

"Can you help?"

"I think I can."

"It was a decent amount of money, you know. I would be happy to pay you 10% of what you recovered."

"Five percent is fine. I've drawn up the contract," Chuck hit a button and his printer whirred to life.

Mr. Morrison signed the contract and left his laptop with Chuck who promised to call in as soon as he had something. He wanted to help this guy get his savings back and he needed something to do to keep his mind occupied. He was on to the 2nd month without Sarah and wandering around the apartment forlornly was getting to him. He cracked open the laptop, cracked his knuckles and got to work.

***555***

"Sarah, these scans look good," Ellie said as she entered the exam room.

It was their 2nd week together and Ellie was taking things very slow, minor tweaks to the software every day based on what Sarah said or did.

"That's great, can we try the glasses now?" Sarah for her part was beyond impatient.

"Soon, I promise."

"Ellie, if this doesn't work. What's next?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"It's going to work, Sarah, we have to believe that."

"And if it doesn't?" Sarah was as pragmatic as ever.

"Then you will have some serious decisions to make," Ellie surreptitiously glanced at Sarah's stomach.

Sarah's hands came up and covered her stomach, protectively.

"You said you thought you loved Chuck, but could you if your memories never came back?"

"I don't know, but no matter what I am having this baby."

Ellie nodded.

***555***

Chuck worked for 16 hours straight, each avenue he pursued for Mr. Morrison led him to more. This virus was bad and it was preying on lots of people. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't hear the door.

"Hey man, breakfast," Morgan held up a paper bag and a giant cup of coffee.

"Oh, hi Morgan," Chuck rubbed his eyes and took the coffee gladly.

"Dude, I went by your place this morning and there was no sign of you and then I remembered the Chuck Bartowski penchant for working his troubles away and look at this, I was right!"

"Thanks, I got a lead on a case. It's really very interesting," Chuck dove in to the breakfast sandwich.

"Can I help, you are paying me after all?" Morgan sat on the corner of the desk.

"Yeah, can you check on these banks?" Chuck sent some data to Morgan's phone.

"Yep, I'll get right on it. You heading home for some sleep?"

Chuck made a non-committal sound.

"Chuck, you need some sleep."

Another non-committal sound.

"I know the apartment is a hard place for you right now, but at least stretch out on the couch. I'll handle the work."

"Yeah, maybe for a bit," Chuck agreed and stood from the chair, his back cracking in protest.

Morgan took over the computer as Chuck hit the couch hard.

"She almost died in my arms," Chuck said.

"Huh?" Morgan looked up.

"Sarah, she almost died in my arms when Vivian attacked her, I felt powerless."

Morgan didn't say anything just looked at his friend.

"This is worse," Chuck said before he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

***555***

Sarah took the glasses off, blinked rapidly and looked at Ellie.

"You OK?" Ellie asked.

Sarah nodded, took a sip of the water in front of her.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I kissed Chuck," Sarah said with awe.

"Which time?" Ellie asked.

"In front of a bomb, I kissed Chuck. I knew it, it was on my video log, Chuck told me about it, but I remember it. I remember I threatened him to leave me with the bomb and he didn't and then I just couldn't die without kissing him, so I grabbed him and I kissed him."

"Ok, good," Ellie said cautiously. "Anything else?"

"Save you later?" Sarah stood and started pacing.

Ellie wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"The CIA was going to take Chuck away," Sarah frowned and Ellie nodded.

"Lots of things before that, but that seems to be the most recent thing. Chuck ws frantic to find your engagement ring, so it was when you got engaged?" Sarah sat again.

"OK, OK. Well, that is something. A lot really, that is almost a year of your lost time back," Ellie smiled.

"Where's the rest of it?" Sarah said sadly.

Ellie reached over and stroked Sarah's hair.

"It's all in there, Sarah, we'll get to it. I need to talk to the General."

***555***

Chuck continued to sleep as Morgan worked, but when the mobile phone on the desk chimed Morgan decided to wake him.

"Chuck, man, you got a text from Beckman," Morgan shook Chuck's shoulder.

"Sarah can talk to her," Chuck said and settled deeper into the couch.

Morgan sighed, hating to be the one to wake him from a subconscious world where Sarah was there.

"Chuck, you need to read this," he shook him again.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," he sat up awkwardly and rubbed his eyes.

Morgan handed him the phone.

After 6 weeks, 42 days, of 2 word texts reading "she's fine", today he got three words: "We're making progress."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 4

Notes: Thanks again for the lovely and thoughtful reviews. I know I cannot keep everyone happy all of the time, but I am trying to give you the best story I can, hope you'll stick around.

***555***

"What do you think Beckman meant by progress?" Chuck asked over a bowl of cereal.

"Chuck, you need to eat something other than cereal," Alex chewed on a fingernail.

"If Sarah remembered wouldn't she be home, wouldn't they let her call me?" another spoonful of Corn Pops after the question.

"Chuck, dude, I made some more progress on the case," Morgan entered the apartment and kissed Alex before sliding a folder over to Chuck who continued to eat his cereal and stare in to space.

"Is he OK?" Morgan asked Alex.

"I think so," she nodded.

"Chuck, the banks you had me look into aren't the right way in to this, it is the virus protection software, it is faulty, whether by accident or on purpose is more your expertise than mine though, it needs Piranha's touch."

"Huh?" Chuck came to when he heard his old hacker name.

"I said I think I have a lead in your virus scam," Morgan rattled the folder.

"Oh, thanks buddy, that is great. I hope I can get Mr. Morrison's money back," Chuck shook off his curiosity about Beckman's text and read the report as he finished his cereal.

***555***

"Are you sure you feel up for this again?" Ellie was hesitant.

"Something is going on here Ellie. I am only getting chunks back at a time, like my brain can't handle more than that."

"That might just be it Sarah, or it may be the way the memories were suppressed to begin with, I don't know. The bright side is it is giving you time to talk to Dr. Dreyfuss in between each session."

Sarah nodded, she understood, but was still frustrated. So far she had 3 sessions with Ellie and each time her memories filled in and stopped at an emotional moment: Chuck nearly being sent to a bunker; Jill coming back and the train station in Prague.

Sarah was legitimately pissed at Chuck about the last two, but luckily happy memories had also come along, there were some happy moments in those early days.

Dreyfuss had been interested in Sarah's feelings about Lou and Jill, a jealousy that was palpable. He wondered how she felt in retrospect knowing she wound up with Chuck after all, but Sarah still felt the same blinding envy she did then as if it had all just happened.

"Dr. Woodcomb said there is nothing physically wrong with your brain, whatever Quinn did to you he did subliminally. That that sort of subliminal interaction with the Intersect would have to be done in stages, these may just be the stages."

"Each of the stopping points is a moment when I thought I was going to lose Chuck," Sarah noted.

"Oh trust me, I noticed that," Dreyfuss smiled one of his rare smiles.

***555***

"I cannot thank you enough, Chuck," Albert Morrison was smiling broadly.

"I am glad me and my team could help," Chuck nodded to Morgan who had proved quite resourceful in the research.

"You'll see here," Morgan pointed to the screen, "the whole sum of your savings, minus the 5% you've paid to us here at CI."

"It doesn't seem like enough," Mr. Morrison frowned.

"Well, it did prove to be more work than I originally anticipated, but in working on your case Mr. Morrison I found many others in the same predicament, many of those folks have now contracted with CI for recovery and support services, so please consider your low rate a referral bonus," Chuck grinned.

"Thank you."

"Well, I also scrubbed your machine, scanned your data for any other hidden malware and updated your virus protection with something safer. It is good for 2 years and then will need to be renewed," Chuck indicated the icon of the new virus protection he had developed himself.

It had been in the works for a while, since Sarah first mentioned transitioning the company to a cyber security company, but it seemed to be needed more than ever. Admittedly he was using Mr. Morrison as a bit of a guinea pig, but he was confident in his design and he had needed something to focus his mind on the past month.

"If anything suspect occurs just give me a call, day or night, and I will take care of it," Chuck assuaged his guinea pig guilt.

"Do you have any business cards? I am sure there are folks in my apartment complex that could use help like this. None of them will be big clients, but they are good people."

"Morgan, did we ever get business cards?" Chuck asked with a furrowed brow.

"In fact, we did. Let me get those," Morgan headed to his office and returned with 3 boxes of cards, his, Chuck's and Sarah's.

Chuck paused at the box with Sarah Carmichael embossed on it and took a few from his own box and handed them over. Mr. Morrison thanked him again, shook his hand and Morgan showed him out.

When he returned Chuck was running his finger over Sarah's cover name as if he was trying to read it like braille.

***555***

"No!" Sarah yelled as the latest Key download finished.

"Sarah!" Ellie was unsure if she should abort the download or let it finish.

Sarah's body shook and tears streamed from beneath the glasses.

"Just a few more seconds," Ellie promised and as soon as the download beeped its conclusion she ripped the glasses off Sarah causing the blonde woman to clutch her ears in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," Ellie cooed, "are you OK? Where were you? When?"

"Thailand," Sarah said and she tried to hold back the tears.

"What happened in Thailand?"

Sarah couldn't speak, she pressed her lips in a thin line and shook her head.

"Sarah, are you hurt? Is it the baby?" Ellie asked, she had been so calm up to this point, but Sarah shook her head in the negative.

"Sarah, I am going to get Dr. Dreyfuss," Ellie stood and moved to the door, Sarah didn't protest.

General Beckman met Ellie in the hall, both women heading toward Dreyfuss' office.

"I am unsure what happened in Thailand, the mission was off book and Sarah and Casey kept each other's confidence. I know Chuck was held there a couple years ago, it was bad," Beckman informed Ellie and Dreyfuss when they arrived.

The trio then went back to the exam room where Sarah still shook, less severely, but steadily still. Ellie went for a bottle of water from the fridge in the corner.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" Dreyfuss began in his soothing voice.

Sarah sat up then, her eyes swollen and red but clear and bright. She realized Dreyfuss and Beckman were there with Ellie.

"Are you OK?" he asked as Ellie uncapped the water and handed it to her.

Sarah took a long sip, wiped her mouth and running nose with the back of her hand and nodded.

"This is the most severe response you've had so far Sarah," Ellie pointed out.

"They were wiping his memory, it was killing him," Sarah choked on the words.

"Chuck?" Dreyfuss asked unnecessarily.

"Yes, he had been taken in Switzerland by a terrorist called the Belgian," Sarah looked at Beckman who nodded.

"They had him in a cabin in the middle of the jungle, they were trying to get the Intersect, but it had been malfunctioning. It turned out they were wiping Chuck's memory until they freed it. He was dehydrated and delirious. I don't know what would have happened to him if we hadn't gotten there when we did."

"Chuck is fine, Sarah, he's in Burbank and he is safe," Dreyfuss reassured her.

Sarah nodded her understanding.

"Sarah, that mission was well over a year from Prague. Do you remember everything in between?" Beckman asked.

"I think so," Sarah smiled.

"I remember Chuck coming back to California after his training, how hard that was for both of us. I remember Shaw," Sarah looked pointedly at Beckman and appreciated the General's return look of sympathy.

"Chuck saved me," Sarah smiled at Ellie.

"I remember finally getting to be with Chuck and moving in together. I remember telling him…." Sarah stuttered and smiled, "I remember telling him I love him. You convinced me to do that," She smiled at Dr. Dreyfuss.

"That's so good Sarah," Ellie replied as both her doctor and her sister-in-law.

"Since the first memories, I remembered that I loved him. It seemed I had from the beginning," she looked sheepishly at Beckman, "but now I can actually remember loving him, holding him, telling him, kissing him. I can remember being in love with Chuck," Sarah grinned.

***555***

"Hey Alex," Chuck greeted her and took the bag she offered him, "I really appreciate this."

"No problem, I was going by the Pie Shop to drop off some old text books for a friend there," Alex smiled and sat across from Chuck's desk as he dug in to the piece of peach pie.

"As good as this pie is, it is not the only reason I asked you here today. I was hoping I could convince you to come work for me. Part time of course, I know you have your internship," Chuck took another bite of pie.

"Sure, Chuck, I'd be happy to help out. What did you have in mind?"

"Just some data entry, contact stuff, some light research. We are totally cyber-based now, there are no secret spy missions going on any more," Chuck assured her.

"Yeah, definitely. My internship is Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 2-6."

"We can certainly work around that. I appreciate this Alex, things are actually getting busy around here and with all the unknown with Sarah I just need to be surrounded by people I trust," Chuck finished the pie.

"OK, well I am happy to help out, happier still if you pay me, but you need to do something for me," Alex countered.

"Of course, anything."

"Eat a vegetable," Alex smirked.

***555***

"How are you feeling?" Beckman entered the open door to Sarah's room.

"OK," Sarah looked up from the book she was trying to read.

"Ellie's team is making some more adjustments to the Key, hopefully we can get that last year or so back soon."

"I'd like to remember my wedding," Sarah grinned.

"It was beautiful," Beckman smiled.

"You were there?"

"Not exactly," Beckman hedged and Sarah smiled at the idea of her wedding being under surveillance.

"We did a lot of good," Sarah said speaking of her team.

"You did," Beckman nodded, "even if you drove me crazy in the process."

"Chuck is special."

"Very, he influenced all of us Sarah. We are all different because of him."

"Despite the good we've done, it's over. I want to get these last memories back and then I want to go home to my husband and have this baby and be safe."

"You've earned that, Sarah. Your country owes you no less."

"Do you think, after everything I have done, I can be a good mother?" Sarah said quietly.

"I don't have kids. Most of the women who choose to do what we do don't get that opportunity. I do know that you are smart and resourceful and with Chuck you two balance each other out in the best ways. You'll be a great mother," Beckman smiled and then turned to leave.

"I can't get over how emotional I am all of a sudden, do you think it's hormones?" Sarah asked before she left.

"Might be, but honestly I think it is remembering. Chuck did change you Sarah, he made you feel more, but that happened over the span of years, it took some doing. Now you are remembering that all very quickly, you are reliving those subtle emotions rapidly. Take a breath and get your feet under you, you'll be fine."

Sarah gave up on the book, grabbed her pajamas and headed for the shower. She suddenly remembered the song her mother taught her to sing to the baby in Hungary. It wasn't one of her lost memories, just something she hadn't thought about in a while and suddenly the tune was in her head and she sang softly to herself as she showered.

***555***

Chuck was exhausted when he got home that night. He had worked with Alex and Morgan to get all the new CI clients entered into the secure server and set up some meetings with each of them to begin working their hacking cases. He had also filed the paper work to officially patent the virus protection he had completed.

When he got home he found a large salad in the fridge with a note from Morgan: "Alex said you would know what to do with this."

He laughed and took the salad and a beer to the table and ate it all as he watched some stupid political satire on his tablet.

He was about to head back to the kitchen to dump his trash when his phone rang, General Beckman in the display.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Hi Chuck."

"Is it Sarah, is she OK?" Chuck's heart was beating very fast.

"Sarah is OK, she is making progress as I mentioned. This call is not about Sarah, not directly anyway."

"OK," Chuck was confused.

"I wanted to thank you, Chuck, for everything you have done and everything you have been through in service to your country. I'm not sure I ever thanked you properly."

"Well…" Chuck was flummoxed.

"I know you didn't have much of a choice at the beginning and it was a hard transition for you. I know you are not my employee anymore and likely won't be again, but I wanted to say thank you."

"If you help Sarah that would be more thanks than I could ever deserve," Chuck said quietly.

"She is doing well, Chuck, keep the faith."

And before he could respond she was gone.

***555***

Two days had passed since the last attempt, the one that yielded all those memories of Thailand and Sarah was eager to push further, but nervous at the same time.

"They called me the Giant Blonde She-Male of Thailand, do I seem particularly masculine to you?" Sarah fiddled with a pen on the desk.

"No, you are all woman," Ellie assured, "although I imagine when you go into Chuck protectress mode you are likely very intimidating."

"You should talk, I was terrified of you when we first met," Sarah laughed.

"I was so confused by you and my brother, in those early days. I knew you loved one another, which I guess was true, so I couldn't figure out why you were always breaking up and getting back together, but not really moving forward."

"It was a bit like quicksand and I was sinking fast," Sarah had appreciated having this time with Ellie to talk some things through.

"That must have been so hard for you," Ellie sat next to her.

"It was harder for Chuck, he hadn't been raised to hide his emotions as well as I had. I dropped my guard quicker and more frequently with Chuck than I ever had in my whole life. It caused us pain, but it also brought us joy. As hard as it was to not really be with him, those moments when I got to hold him or kiss him or confide in him before we were really a couple; those are some of my sweetest memories. Thank you so much for helping me get them back," Sarah hugged her.

"How about we try and get the rest of them back?" Ellie held up the glasses.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 5

Notes: There is a funny little allusion to Hamilton in this Chapter, let me know if you get it. Thanks, as always, for the reviews!

***555***

It had been eight weeks since Sarah had left. Chuck was deeply invested in the online theft ring he uncovered with Mr. Morrison's help and finding he really liked helping people who had fallen on to the wrong side of the technological universe. He wasn't going to get rich helping these folks, but he was already rich and he liked helping.

He had a smile on his face as he opened the apartment door, a smile that grew when he saw Sarah sitting on their couch.

"Sarah?" he asked tentatively, she looked lost in thought and a part of him feared she wasn't actually there at all, just a figment of his imagination.

Chuck was surprised to see her, but after all these years of intrigue he took it in stride that she just appeared. When she turned to face him and he saw the tears in her eyes he was truly confused, was she sad to be home. Had the treatments not worked, was she giving up. He hated to see her cry.

"Are you OK?" he approached her slowly, fearing she would flee.

Sarah just nodded.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" he looked for any indication she was injured.

"Oh, Chuck," she stood and threw herself into his arms.

He knew, the second he held her, he knew that she remembered him, truly remembered him. Her body molded to his the way she had before, the way a wife trusts her husband to hold her. He squeezed her extra tight and then let her go, to see why she was crying.

"What are you doing here? Are you all done? All better?" he asked, confused.

"I remember. Everything."

"That's amazing," Chuck said, still unsure of the cause of the tears.

"It hasn't been easy, Chuck. They didn't all come back at once. I had to work hard to get through it and I'm not quite there yet."

Chuck was listening intently as he moved them back, he indicated the couch, not wanting to interrupt her and sat with her, close to her, close enough to smell that hint of jasmine.

"Once I had them all back, just a few days ago really, feels like longer," she sniffled, "I had a tough time reconciling my recent actions. I knew what I had done to you and Ellie while Quinn had control of me, I never lost those memories, but once my full memory returned I was devastated, still am, that I could have been so easily manipulated, that I could have ever threatened you or Ellie."

"Oh, baby," he reached for her then, a tender hand to the side of her head, against her soft hair, down to cup her cheek, his thumb swiping at a recent tear.

"I know you forgive me, but there is a lot to deal with. My actions as a spy, not just recently, but throughout my service. I am struggling with that person I was, especially now," Sarah took a deep breath.

"Chuck, there is a lot more and I promise I will tell you everything, but there is one big thing I have to tell you now. It cannot possibly wait."

"Anything, you can tell me anything," he was a little bit lost in the sea of emotions on her face, confused when through all the pain and sorrow he saw genuine joy in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" he was certain he misheard her.

"Pregnant," she looked down at her stomach and only then did he notice the flowy blouse she had on.

"How?" he seemed stunned.

"The train, in Japan, it had to be. I had forgotten my birth control when Casey and I went to find you and we, remember, the train?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," he said with a shaky voice, "that was over 3 months ago."

"Surprise," she smiled through her tears.

"How long have you known?"

"Almost 2 months."

"Sarah, you should have told me, someone should have told me," Chuck stood now, pacing.

"I know. It was a lot to process though and Beckman thought…"

"Beckman kept texting me 'she's fine', she called me last week, you think she might have mentioned this small detail. Like oh, by the way, you're going to be a dad, congratulations!"

"It wasn't that easy."

"What do you mean? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but Chuck when I found out I didn't have any of my memories back, I couldn't remember if…maybe, something else had happened."

Chuck looked confused but he sat back down.

"We had to do a paternity test," Sarah clarified.

Chuck continued to be confused.

"It wasn't until the other day when I got the last batch of my memories back that I knew for certain that Quinn and his men, that they hadn't…you know, when they had me," Sarah had a harder time articulating her fear to Chuck.

"Oh my God," Chuck dropped his hands to his lap and trained his eyes there and when he looked up he seemed so angry, Sarah was unsure if he was angry at her.

"If he wasn't already dead…."

"Chuck, it's OK. I remember now. I remember everything. He didn't touch me, he didn't let his guys touch me, he only wanted the Intersect."

Chuck nodded, his eyes losing a small amount of fire.

"Are you healthy?"

"Yes, we are fine. I know I have had more time to come to terms with this news than you, but I do hope it is good news."

"We made a baby?" Chuck said with awe.

"We did. In that teeny tiny sleeping compartment. When you drew that sketch of us, baby in arms, we had already started the process," Sarah smiled, her real Sarah Bartowski smile.

"God, I've missed you," Chuck breathed as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Chuck lost track of the kiss, it wasn't like their tentative kisses during her memory loss or even like their previous kisses, it was a new kiss, full of so much desire and emotion he nearly drowned in it. Pulling back, catching his breath he smiled at her.

"Can we? I want… Do you? Is it?" he floundered, "What's next?"

Sarah laughed at her flustered husband, kissed him again because it felt so incredibly good and then sat back to fill him in.

"I didn't come back alone. General Beckman, Dr. Dreyfuss and Ellie are with me."

Chuck looked around the apartment.

"Not here, but in Burbank," Sarah laughed.

"Ellie's here too?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "she'll be here for dinner."

"I don't have any food," Chuck admitted.

"What have you been eating?" Sarah asked as she shifted closer to his body.

"Cereal, mostly," Chuck admitted, curling his fingers around her hip.

"I'm sorry you've been on your own through all this," Sarah sighed.

"Please, you are the one that has been going through hell. I've just been eating like a 12 year old."

"We'll get take out tonight and tomorrow I will go shopping and make you something good," Sarah promised.

"Why is Ellie here?"

"She headed up a team, Beckman funded I guess, to rebuild the Key. She's been with me in DC for almost a month."

"Wow. I talked to Devon last week, he said she was at work."

"She was," Sarah smiled.

"So you're back, like back back?"

"I'm back."

"You'll be sleeping in our bed tonight?"

"Nowhere else I would rather sleep," she confirmed.

"And Beckman and Dreyfuss?"

"Will not be in the bed with us," Sarah teased.

Chuck just gave her a look.

"They want to meet with us tomorrow, if you are free, to go over the next steps."

"Of course, I'll make myself free. I don't believe this is real," Chuck said again in amazement.

Sarah pinched him then, gently, and his eyes widened. He kissed her, but the romance was dimmed by the yawn she emitted mid-kiss.

"Tired?" he smirked.

"Sorry," she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"You had a long trip, you should rest," Chuck assessed as he scooped her into his arms, she didn't seem any heavier yet.

Her sandals fell from her feet as she giggled. Chuck managed to get her to the bed and laid her gently on top of it. He retrieved a blanket from the chair and covered her up.

"Rest," he instructed.

Sarah reached out her hand, an invitation, and Chuck didn't need to be formally asked before he slid in next to her, cocooning her in his arms as their legs instantly tangled together.

"It was so strange," Sarah began, "missing something, but not knowing what. I missed this before I remembered what it was."

"Huh?" Chuck mumbled against her hair.

"When my memories were gone I had these moments, like I imagine amputees have with their missing limbs, where I could almost feel what had been taken from me, but it wasn't there, wasn't known to me. So many mornings I woke up twisted around a pillow, clutching it tightly. I missed you, but I didn't know it was you."

"I missed you too, every day, every minute," Chuck promised.

"I'm not sure which one of us had the worse situation: me struggling to figure out what I had lost or you fully aware of it," Sarah said as her breathing slowed and her voice slurred on her way to sleep.

***555***

Sarah woke alone, her body twisted around a pillow like so many days before, but this time she knew exactly where she was as she sat up and saw the fading light of the day shadow the Tron poster on the wall.

She stretched and padded barefoot to the bathroom, she could hear Ellie & Chuck talking but she had to pee first. As Sarah made her way down the hall she heard Ellie talking about Clara.

"Hey," Sarah said as she entered the living space.

"She has risen," Chuck declared.

"Sorry, I was more tired than I thought," Sarah confessed as she noticed the time.

"That fetus is sucking the life right out of you," Ellie teased.

"Did you guys eat?" Sarah looked for signs of food.

"I just ordered, it should be here in about 15 minutes," Chuck informed.

"I was just showing Chuck the pictures of Clara that Devon sent the other day," Ellie caught Sarah up.

"Isn't she getting big?" Sarah smiled at Chuck.

"She is, you must miss her," Chuck mentioned.

"I'll see her soon," Ellie nodded.

"When are you going back?" Chuck asked.

Ellie & Sarah exchanged a look.

"Tomorrow night," Ellie confessed.

"I'm sorry, I know I got to spend so much time with her and you just have this one day," Sarah apologized.

"It's fine, you needed her. Ellie, we cannot possibly thank you enough," Chuck began.

"No thanks necessary, really. I had a whole team and a lot of government resources, we aren't the only ones invested in Sarah's memories," Ellie staunched the flood.

"Still, it is more than I could have hoped for," Chuck wrung his hands.

"Maybe we can sneak out to Chicago, before I can't fly anymore," Sarah suggested.

"Yes, please do," Ellie nodded.

"What have you told him?" Sarah asked, not accusing just trying to catch up.

"Nothing you hadn't" Ellie smiled.

"She'd make a good spy, she wormed what little intel I had out of me and then changed the subject," Chuck grinned.

"We'll fill in the rest over dinner," Sarah patted his hand before threading their fingers together.

"I brought dessert," Ellie mentioned.

"The lemon things from the place?" Sarah's eyes went wide.

"When you mentioned them the other day I couldn't stop thinking about them," Ellie nodded.

"This is not the intel I was hoping for," Chuck sighed.

Soon enough the food arrived and Sarah moved about her kitchen getting plates and silverware, simple normal things that Chuck had thought would never happen again.

"Is she really OK?" Chuck said quietly to Ellie as they unpacked Thai food.

"Physically, yes. She is still reeling though, Chuck. She needs you now, that is why we are here, we have done all we can for her. You have to do the rest."

"I'll do anything."

"We know that, that's why she's back."

"I'm starving," Sarah declared as she brought the plates to the table.

Once the food was handed out Ellie and Sarah filled Chuck in on how the Key worked and how her memories came back in bunches.

"Luckily it was chronological," Sarah noted.

"I hadn't thought about that," Ellie remarked.

"It might not have been by design, but in retrospect it was good, gave me some time to process them," Sarah shrugged.

"She seemed to stop on highly emotional memories, as if her brain couldn't move past them to the next," Ellie added.

"I hate that you had to relive those things," Chuck stared down at his plate.

"They're part of me," Sarah shrugged, "just like all the people I've killed."

"Sarah?" Chuck whipped his head around to look at her.

"I'm having a hard time with that. I think I managed it better in real time, evolving in to a person who could be someone's mother, but having that evolution sped up going from the Sarah of 5 years ago to this Sarah in just a few weeks was jarring," she admitted.

"I'm so selfish. So stupid," Chuck shook his head.

"What? No," Sarah clasped his arm.

"I was only thinking about the good memories you lost, I assumed getting your memories back would be the best possible outcome."

"It is, Chuck, it absolutely is, but I need to deal with this. I need to reconcile who I was with who I am and who I am going to be."

"And Dreyfuss is going to help?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded, "I like him. I trust him."

"OK."

"She remembered good things too, sweet funny things I never knew or couldn't know because of your work. I got to see a lot more of your life, especially the early years," Ellie placed her hand on Chuck's other arm, trying to comfort him as well.

"The alarm clock you bought me for Christmas because I skewered mine with a throwing blade. And the Missile Command game that saved mankind. The time you brought me a cheeseburger," Sarah leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

"How about when I diffused that nuclear bomb, with apple juice," Chuck grinned.

The tension in the room faded and dinner was consumed.

"I'll get the lemon things," Ellie jumped up as Chuck cleared the plates and Sarah refilled the water glasses.

"What are these magical lemon things?" Chuck asked.

"Sarah found them way back when we were planning my wedding, at a little bakery on La Brea. We shared them a few times over the years and after one of her memory batches came back she remembered them and we haven't been able to think of anything but since then."

"The food at Bethesda was fine, but nothing like this," Sarah assured.

"Why have I never had one?" Chuck furrowed his brow.

"It was our thing," Ellie shrugged.

"We'll share with you tonight though," Sarah placed a small plate in front of him with what looked to be a tiny lemon merengue pie on it.

"Thanks," he said, still confused about the significance of the dessert.

Ellie and Sarah dug in and their simultaneous moans of delight made Chuck laugh.

"How good can it…mmmmmmm," Chuck moaned as well when Sarah shut him up with a forkful of her dessert.

"Oh my god, that is delicious!"

Sarah and Ellie just smiled and kept eating.

"Here, you sacrificed a bite of yours," Chuck held his fork up and fed Sarah reciprocal bite.

"You guys are so cute," Ellie gushed.

"We wouldn't be here without you, Ellie. I don't just mean the memories, I mean all the support you've given us these past 5 years," Sarah held her sister-in-law's hand.

***555***

"We can leave those to morning," Chuck said as Sarah was doing the dishes when he returned from walking Ellie to her car.

"Chuck Bartowski, we are not leaving dirty dishes in the sink," Sarah teased.

"Leave them, come to bed," Chuck's voice was soft and gentle but heated and low.

Sarah just nodded and turned off the faucet. She took Chuck's hand and followed him to their room. The bed was slightly rumpled from their nap earlier, one small lamp casting the room in shadow.

Chuck didn't say anything, but he left Sarah next to the bed and walked to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and took out her wedding rings.

"You asked," he had to stop and clear his throat, "you asked me to hold these."

Sarah nodded, too overcome to speak. Chuck approached, the full range of emotions on his face so mesmerizing Sarah startled when he took her hand, so focused was she on his face. He slipped both rings on her hand, kissed her knuckles then the pulse point on her wrist, then her cheek and finally her lips.

Still unable to speak, Sarah began reaching for the buttons on his shirt, the buckle on his belt.

"You up for this?" Chuck asked.

"We'll go slow," Sarah grinned.

"I like slow," Chuck leaned in to kiss her neck.

"I know you do," and her heart beat double time as she realized that she really did, her memories were back and she clearly remembered every time she and Chuck had made love.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 6

Notes: Thanks again for the continued support.

A virtual high 5 to n7agentbartowski for getting my Hamilton reference in part 5.

***555***

Sarah stirred to consciousness, her body naked and deliciously so. She stretched her legs and her feet encountered nothing but cool sheets. She turned in search of her husband and was surprised to see him, dressed sitting at the desk across from the bed looking at her.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she leaned up on her elbows.

"A couple hours," he shrugged.

"A couple hours? It's only 6," she frowned as she glanced at the clock.

"I have a few things on my mind," he grinned but it was not his usual grin.

"Talk to me Chuck, what's wrong?"

"Talk to you? Why in the world should I talk to you, Sarah? When you couldn't be bothered to talk to me," he blew out a breath of frustration and left the room.

Sarah flopped back on the pillows, she understood his frustration. He had every right to be upset with her, especially about the baby. She didn't know if she should try to engage, give him his space or wait until they met with Beckman and Dreyfuss.

She knew, at the core of his soul, he was happy about the baby and he loved her. She felt it with every touch and every kiss last night. He just needed to work through his emotions and he had taken a lot of information in yesterday, out of the blue, with no warning.

Sarah sat up and swung her legs out of bed, the sheet wrapping barely around her waist as she stretched her arms above her head. Chuck chose this moment to come back into the room.

"I just think…." He began and was stunned into silence by his mostly naked wife.

Sarah reached to the end of the bed for a tee shirt Chuck had left there and covered herself, when she stood the tee shirt fell to her thighs, breaking Chuck's frozen gaze.

"Sorry," she blushed at being caught naked.

"Never apologize for being so gorgeous you take my voice away," he smiled a little brighter than earlier.

"I know you need to process everything Chuck, especially this, " she ran her hand over her still flat stomach.

"You should have told me," he reiterated his point from the day before.

"By the time I knew the baby was yours, it was time to start the hard work of getting my memories back. I didn't want you to worry any more than you were already worrying, Chuck."

"I could've helped you," he sat on the unmade bed and dropped his chin to his chest.

"You did help me, every memory I recovered made me feel more connected, grounded, centered. Even the bad memories gave me perspective for how good the good memories were. And you are going to help now, so much, I need you to help me reconcile all these memories, put them behind us so we can move forward, as a family."

She stood in front of him and smiled when his legs spread a little so she could step between them. He didn't say anything else, but he leaned forward and kissed her stomach, his lips warm against the soft cotton of the shirt.

Sarah dropped her hands into his hair.

"No more secrets, no more lies," she promised.

He looked up then his eyes bright that she remembered that.

"I remember everything, Chuck," she caught him in his recognition.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she crawled on to his lap and kissed towards his ear, "everything," she kissed past his ear to the spot on his neck that made him shudder.

"Sex won't fix everything, Sarah," Chuck counseled, but his hands moved to her hips and held her tightly.

"Trust me, Chuck, I know that or we would have had sex a lot sooner than we did," Sarah pressed her forehead to his.

"That actually might have helped us back then," he huffed out a laugh.

"It wouldn't have meant as much as it did if we had rushed in to it," Sarah continued kissing along his neck.

"We hardly rushed in to it," Chuck laughed his body relaxing under her touch.

"I wanted you that first night, our first first date," Sarah admitted.

"Really? Well, that definitely would have been rushing it. What time do we have to meet Beckman?" Chuck managed between moans.

"We have time," Sarah whispered.

Chuck's polo shirt was discarded quickly and when he tried to move back on to the bed further Sarah stopped his progress and wrapped her legs around his waist keeping them face to face, nose to nose.

"I want to be this close," she informed.

Chuck just swallowed loudly and nodded, his nose bumping hers.

"Pretty soon there will be a baby between us, I want to be as close as we can be while we can," her words were having the desired effect as Chuck's eyelashes fluttered and his heart rate sped up.

"I love you," he said as his lips nipped at her chin.

***555***

Chuck & Sarah walked in to the office hand-in-hand. Each of them had their own trepidations, but they held firmly to each other and moved forward.

Dr. Dreyfuss was sitting in a wing back chair looking at some notes, Beckman nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Sarah, Chuck," the doctor smiled fondly at the pair.

"Hello," Sarah nodded.

"What's up, Doc?" Chuck grinned.

"You haven't lost that boyish charm, I see," Dreyfuss stood and reached to shake Chuck's hand.

There was a momentary pause as Chuck feared letting go of Sarah's hand, fear she might just disappear in to thin air. Once the pleasantries were out of the way the threesome sat and a young man came in with coffee service and exited quickly without a word.

"I made sure they had that tea you like," Dreyfuss said to Sarah who was weening herself from her normal caffeine volume.

"Thank you," she smiled as she stood and prepared a cup of coffee for Chuck, exactly as he liked it and then the tea for herself.

"It seems," Chuck said as he sipped the perfect coffee, "that Sarah has not only her significant memories back but smaller ones, day-to-day things like where the dishes are in our kitchen and how I like my coffee."

"Dr. Woodcomb and I agree that since nothing physical was done to Sarah, because her memories were suppressed subliminally, that seems perfectly normal. If Quinn had performed some sort of systematic lobotomy on her we may have been looking at baser things like remembering how to tie her shoes or language problems, but none of that was an issue," Dreyfuss confirmed.

Chuck shuddered at the thought of a lobotomy, even with her memories totally gone Sarah was still Sarah just an earlier model of the woman he fell in love with.

"What Sarah went through was traumatic, but Chuck you have to understand, it could have been much worse. And while the recovery of her memories is very emotionally demanding, she is healthy and she is strong and she will be fine," Dreyfuss remembered how sensitive Chuck was from their earlier sessions, so empathetic and in touch with other people's feelings.

Chuck nodded, he knew how strong his wife was, physically and emotionally.

"Our goal is to analyze the batches of memories that Sarah recovered, figure out what emotional traumas Quinn exploited to erase her. What we uncovered during the recovery process is that there are a lot of things Sarah internalized over the years, especially those early years and I think that in the best interest of her well-being and your new life together as a family we should discuss them."

"OK," Chuck nodded, "of course."

"Chuck likes to talk about things," Sarah smiled.

"I remember," Dreyfuss returned the smile.

Chuck just glared at both of them with mock annoyance, but before he could defend himself the door opened and General Beckman entered.

"Good morning, Mr & Mrs. Bartowski, Doctor," she greeted efficiently.

"General," Chuck was a little cooler than normal still annoyed at the lack of information about his impending fatherhood.

"I am happy you are back in Burbank Sarah and the CIA and NSA are happy to allow you access to Doctor Dreyfuss as you complete your recovery. Your clearance, both of you, will be reinstated, but neither of you is cleared for field work," she informed.

Chuck nodded and Sarah seemed to know all of this already.

"Chuck, we settled your outstanding financial issue awhile back, you will both be compensated for your work in apprehending Quinn," Beckman added which was news to Chuck.

"The Decker money?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"Yeah, we ummm, we have plenty of money now," Chuck hadn't had a chance to fill Sarah in on all the CI news.

Sarah just nodded, trusting her husband to fill her in eventually.

"The only outstanding issue between the government and the Bartowskis is in your head, Chuck," the General held out a pair of Intersect removal glasses.

"Is this necessary?" Sarah asked unaware that this was coming.

"We can't have the Intersect in the head of a civilian. You do want to be a civilian, right?" Beckman asked.

"Yes," Chuck said without hesitancy.

"Then we need you to remove the Intersect, once and for all."

Chuck held the glasses and closed his eyes for a second. He remembered every upload and download and extraction and update over the past 5 years, he thought of all the pain the Intersect had caused, but he also remembered how much good he was able to do, how powerful he felt with it and how if it were not for the Intersect he never would have met Sarah or Casey.

"OK," Chuck nodded and put the glasses on.

When he took them off he blinked rapidly, Sarah squeezed his hand.

"You OK?" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled to her.

"Thank you, Chuck. I know that was a difficult thing for you to do, to give up, after all this time."

"It is part of the past, I don't need it for our future," he said sincerely.

"I'll be in touch," Beckman said as she left the trio alone again.

"Well that was quick," Chuck said and moved to stand.

"Oh Chuck, we're just getting started."

"Today? We're going to start today?"

"I've found it is best to dive right in, left to your own devices most people will not come back."

"So where do we start?" Sarah said cautiously.

"As the song says, Sarah, the very beginning. It is a very good place to start. When did you first learn about Chuck?"

"A little over 5 years ago, my Director, Langston Graham handed me a folder with Chuck's ID photo from the Buy More and a very short biography. I was tasked to make contact with him and determine if he was working in conjunction with, then assumed rogue agent, Bryce Larkin."

"And the moment you first met Chuck?"

"He was at work, with his friend Morgan, he was goofing a bit. He seemed flustered when I approached, but he recovered nicely and helped me with my fake phone issue and while I tried to flirt with him he left me to help a hapless dad who had messed up recording his daughter's dance recital."

"I forgot about that guy, I only ever remember you," Chuck laughed.

"I was so taken by how helpful you were, how kind and not just to the guy, the potential customer, but to the little girl who was embarrassed and nervous."

"The ballerina," Chuck remembered.

"I left the Buy More certain you could not be a rogue agent, a traitor, how could someone so sweet be working with Bryce?" Sarah shrugged.

"So what happened next?" Dreyfuss asked.

"I was instructed to search Chuck's home and try to extract any external hard drives…."

"You were the ninja?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded.

"Of course you were the ninja, why did I not ever put that together," Chuck laughed.

"I failed to get the hard drive, but convinced Graham it was destroyed. I was being recalled, Casey was coming for you," Sarah said and watched Chuck shiver.

"But you didn't leave."

"I believed in you Chuck, even then. I believed you were innocent and I convinced Graham to let me evaluate you, one on one."

"Our first first date," Chuck said and Sarah nodded, Dreyfuss noted the multiple firsts.

"I was instructed to go on the date and if I had any doubts, I was supposed to…."

"What?" Chuck's mind spun through the possibilities: seduce him, apprehend him….

"Kill you," Sarah said bluntly.

He hadn't gotten to that possibility yet.

"Oh," Chuck replied lamely.

"I had no intention of killing you Chuck, none, even before the first first date when you charmed me so thoroughly I almost forgot you were an assignment," Sarah quickly allayed his fears.

"I can be charming," Chuck shrugged, remembering Sarah's confession mere hours ago that she was attracted to him on that first date.

"Yes, you can," Sarah actually laughed despite the gravity of the conversation.

"Getting these very early memories back was difficult, Chuck, I realized even with just these early days, these very first days that I never thought you were a dangerous person, I never thought you were a traitor and I cared enough about you after just a handful of encounters to defy my commanding officer's orders."

Dreyfuss already knew where Sarah was going, having already talked to her about it in DC, but he watched as Chuck unpacked what Sarah was saying.

"What Quinn did to me, how he manipulated me…he knew, he knew how hard I fell for you from the very beginning. He didn't erase 5 years' worth of memories, he erased you," Sarah blew out a breath, her eyes suddenly glossy.

"Can I?" Chuck looked to Dreyfuss as he slid closer to Sarah, asking without enough words if he could hold her.

Dreyfuss nodded and Chuck wrapped his wife in his arms.

"He had to set me back to before I met you, because as soon as I met you Chuck, I loved you. I would do anything to protect you. I did do anything to protect you," Sarah admitted.

"I thought I was just a pain in the ass back then," Chuck teased.

"Oh, you were, but you were also kind and sweet and adorable and I had never met anyone like you. I was so flummoxed by how I felt and what I did when I was around you. I was falling in love, but I had never done that before so it all just felt alien."

"When I had those memories back and not just about you but about Ellie too, you have to know I genuinely cared for Ellie very early on. I was so touched when she asked me to be a bride's maid, I felt like I had a real friend, which was near as foreign a concept as falling in love. When I felt those feelings again, when those memories returned, I was devastated."

"Huh?" Chuck was confused.

"I already felt guilty about what I did under Quinn's influence, even before I remembered I knew what I did to you and Ellie was wrong, that I was wrong. After I recovered those initial feelings I was a mess, that I could ever have threatened either of you. That I could have held a gun to Ellie, I just…" Sarah's tears broke free from her lashes, racing one another down her cheeks.

"Chuck?" Dreyfuss broke the tension, "How did you feel when you knew Sarah had Ellie?"

"I was scared, of course, for both of them. Ellie and Sarah are the 2 most important people in my life. Knowing they were at odds, knowing how strong Sarah is and what she could do was terrifying," Chuck admitted and he felt Sarah shake with a silent sob.

"But, part of me knew that deep down Sarah couldn't hurt Ellie, she wouldn't…."

"If Ellie hadn't crashed that car…" Sarah stuttered.

"We don't know what would have happened if Ellie hadn't crashed the car, but I know, in my heart you wouldn't have hurt her and you wouldn't have hurt me."

"I did hurt you, I pushed you down a flight of stairs," Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah," was all Chuck could say in reply.

"OK, let's stop for now," Dreyfuss held up a hand.

"Now?" Chuck flashed a look at him.

"Yes, you two need to sit with this for a bit. This is a big block, if you can get past this, the rest will be easier. You need to think about how you really feel, Chuck. Not just your relief that Sarah is back, but really think about if you trust her completely."

"Of course I do, I trust her with my life," Chuck replied quickly.

"I don't doubt that, but do you trust her with Ellie's, with your baby's?"

***555***

Chuck was quiet on the way to the car, Sarah concerned how far to push him.

"I, um, I need to actually do some work. Do you want to come to the new office? Or?" he seemed hesitant.

"I do, but maybe another day. Can you drop me back home?"

"Sure," he nodded and she wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 7

Notes: Some dissention in the reviews, I hope this chapter smooths some people's feelings out.

Also, hope you all got to see Zac on the Tony's, the guy is a super star of talent and as humble and gracious as they come. Can't wait to see what he does next.

***555***

Sarah walked in to the apartment, she was nervous, but understood that Chuck needed time, she had had weeks with these feelings, with this news and he had been on his own practically. She kept herself busy, she made the bed they had rolled out of earlier, smoothing the sheets that still smelled like them and turning the corners, fluffing the pillows.

Before she did anything else she sat on the now made bed and pulled out her phone, the one Chuck had given her on the beach. She scrolled through the contacts to the m's and pressed the call button next to the word Mom.

"Sarah?" her mother answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hi Mom," Sarah smiled, so glad to have the memories of freeing her mom and Molly from Ryker, even if it was another death on her conscience.

"Are you OK?"

"I am," she assured.

"You mean you remember everything?" Emma sighed happily.

"Everything," Sarah assured.

"Thank God. How long have you been home? Are you home?"

"Yes, I got back yesterday. Chuck and I still have some things to do, to finish up with the CIA," Sarah was intentionally vague, "But I'd like to see you and Molly, we both would."

Sarah had confidence in Chuck.

"Of course, how about this weekend? We could come there or you could come here or we could meet in the middle!" Emma was so relieved, she had just gotten her daughter back only to have her ripped away again.

"Let me talk to Chuck. Keep Saturday open and I'll text you the details," Sarah smiled.

"Sounds good. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mom," Sarah ended the call, thankful she had her mother in her life as she ventured into the unknown of motherhood.

Sarah made her way to the kitchen and she soon remembered Chuck's declaration that there was no food, in fact they had to use a paper towel as a coffee filter that morning the kitchen was so bare. She grabbed a note pad and pen and started a list, thinking of something good she could make for dinner.

As she finished up the list, she realized Chuck was driving her car, but she had seen the Herder in the parking area so she just had to locate the keys and she could head out.

***555***

Chuck sat at his desk, his head in his hands and his heart beating harder than it probably should be. He felt cornered by Dreyfus' question, did he trust Sarah? On the surface, of course he did, she was the woman he loved more than anything in the world, but that woman had tried to kill him just a couple months ago, but she hadn't. She had him dead to rights and she didn't, she couldn't pull the trigger.

His phone rang and he saw the grimace of John Casey staring back at him.

"Hey Casey," he answered trying to sound normal.

"Why are you at work?" Casey asked and Chuck jumped, looking around for surveillance.

"How do you know where I am?"

"I was just talking to Alex, she said you were there. Beckman told me Sarah is home, so again I ask, why are you at work?"

"I'm just trying to process some stuff."

"OK," Casey waited for the eventual deluge of lady feelings.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Casey didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Of course you can," Chuck laughed. "Sarah's pregnant."

"Huh," Casey sounded more interested in the conversation.

"She knew for 2 months and didn't tell me, which whatever I'll get over that, but today we were talking through some of the memories and Dreyfus asked if I trusted Sarah, after everything that happened with Quinn. If I trusted her with Ellie and with the baby."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything I drove Sarah home and then came to work."

"Bartowski, you know that most of the time when I call you a moron I am kidding with you right?"

"Yeah," Chuck laughed.

"This time I mean it, you are a moron. Go home and hold on to that woman until she can't stand it anymore. I was with you when she was missing, when she was not herself and you were a mess. I was with her when you were in Thailand and Japan and any other place nefarious guys had stolen you away to and she was a mess. You two are somehow meant to be, call it fate or destiny or chemistry or what, but I saw it that first night on the roof, she was already protecting you and you were already falling all over her, it was instant. Do you really want to risk that over some awful fluke of a situation? Do you honestly think that Sarah, as we know her, is a threat to anyone in your family?"

"No. God Casey you are good at this, you should become a shrink."

"I'll shrink you! You going home now?"

"Yeah," Chuck laughed, he hadn't even turned on his computer.

"Oh and Chuck? Congratulations, I can't wait to meet your kid," and with that Casey was gone and Chuck was grinning like a fool.

"Alex, thank you," Chuck waved and Alex waved back unsure what exactly she had done.

***555***

Sarah moved up and down the grocery store aisles, she rarely had so much time to shop and she was reading labels and selecting healthy food. She had read some articles on a healthy pre-natal diet and now that the good people at Bethesda Naval Hospital were no longer cooking for her she had to make smart choices for herself and the baby and Chuck, he could certainly benefit from some improved eating habits.

She had just pressed her thumb against an avocado to check for ripeness when her phone rang, Chuck's adorable face on the screen.

"Hello," she said sweetly, hoping he was in a better place than she left him.

"Oh thank God," he breathed deeply.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Sarah put the avocado down and was ready to leave her carriage of thoughtfully selected groceries behind.

"I came home and you weren't here. I just…I thought….It's stupid," he laughed bitterly.

"Oh Chuck, I didn't leave. Well I left, but just to get food. I'm at the grocery store," she assured him.

"Right, no food, paper towel coffee filters," he remembered.

"I would've left a note, but I figured I would be back before you got home."

"No, I just… I over reacted. I might have some abandonment issues," Chuck laughed.

"It's perfectly understandable, but I am almost done here and I'll be home soon, OK?"

"Yeah," he said but he didn't hang up.

"Did Casey leave the grill?"

"The Beast Master, yeah it's still here."

"I got some salmon for dinner, it would be good on the grill," Sarah kept talking to him, small talk, as she finished her shopping, keeping them connected.

"OK, I am all done now, I need to check out. Oh, do I have any money?" Sarah realized she hadn't used her debit or credit cards since the incident.

"Yeah, you have money and your pin numbers are all the same," Chuck assured her.

"OK, then I will be home soon."

"Text me when you get here and I'll come carry the bags," Chuck mentioned.

"I can carry the bags," she scoffed.

"Text me, please," he wasn't going to fight with her over groceries.

"OK."

***555***

Once the groceries were in the house and put away, Chuck, devoid of anything to distract him, turned to Sarah and opened his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said as she walked in to his embrace.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I hesitated, I showed doubt when I should have answered Dreyfus definitively. I trust you Sarah, I love you and I cannot wait to have this baby and start our life as a family."

"I love you too," she murmured against his neck, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"We're going to be OK?" he asked quietly.

"Better than OK, but if we let these things – these moments from our past – fester, well I don't want that, I don't want anything coming up years from now and causing us pain. Let's spend this time with Dr. Dreyfus healing ourselves and getting ready to be parents."

"OK," Chuck nodded.

"We have some time before I need to start dinner. Care to join me for a nap?" Sarah looked up through thick lashes.

"That is amazingly tempting, but I have to take Ellie to the airport," Chuck reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"You can come if you want?" Chuck offered.

"No, no you go ahead. You haven't had any time with her alone. Give her a big hug for me and tell her we will come out to see her & Devon & Clara soon."

"OK, you take that nap, you need extra rest. I think. I might need to get a book, but extra rest can't hurt. Right?"

"Right," she confirmed and kissed him softly.

"Mmmmm," he melted in to the kiss a little, his fingers slipping through her hair, which had grown a bit in the months she was away almost back to its perfect length.

"You need to go," she reminded him.

"I like doing this," he said as he kissed her again, from a slightly different angle.

Sarah succumbed to the kiss, pressing her body into his and back against a counter in the kitchen. Suddenly Chuck's phone vibrated in his front pocket shocking them both.

"Sorry," he winced and pulled out the phone.

"Ellie reminding me I am driving her to the airport, she is such a control freak."

"She is organized and she assumes you have a lot on your mind right now."

Chuck nodded.

"Even with traffic I should be home in plenty of time to grill the fish," he promised.

***555***

Ellie was waiting at the hotel, having already checked out. She had met with Beckman about something she wasn't ready to discuss with Chuck, he had enough on his plate at the moment, but she would tell him soon when they had the time to talk about it.

Chuck pulled up in Sarah's sleek Lotus and the bellman helped Ellie load her bag in the tiny trunk.

"Ready?" Chuck smiled as Ellie clipped her seat belt.

"That's a good question for me to ask you. You're going to be a dad," Ellie beamed.

"It is starting to sink in," Chuck nodded.

"Are you freakin' out, don't freak out Chuck you guys can do this," Ellie assured.

"I wish all you people who have known about this baby for a while would give me like 24 hours to wrap my head around things," Chuck snipped.

Ellie didn't respond, she knew he had a reason to be mad.

"Sorry, sorry I'm not mad at you or Sarah or Dreyfus or Beckman, well maybe Beckman a little," Chuck shrugged, "I'm just processing everything."

"I know, it's a lot to take in at once, Sarah is back with her memories and pregnant, it's a lot. You are ready for this Chuck, you can handle this. You have grown up so much these five years, you are a totally different guy than the one I threw a very unsuccessful 26th birthday party for," Ellie assured him.

"Heh, that party was a bust."

"I still blame Morgan," Ellie glared.

"He's saved my life a few times, I think that should erase that debt," Chuck grinned.

"Fine. But I mean it, Chuck, you have become that person I always knew you could be and sure some of that credit goes to Casey and Sarah for training you, but most of it is all you. You are smart, you are kind and you are loyal. You have all the tools you need to get through this."

"Thanks, sis. I didn't realize I needed both a Casey and an Ellie pep talk in the same day," Chuck reached over and squeezed Ellie's hand.

"You're welcome, now both hands on the wheel."

Chuck laughed, she may believe he is capable, but she is still the older sister.

***555***

Sarah didn't nap while Chuck was gone, but she read for a bit and then grabbed her phone, she had an appointment that needed to be made.

"Westside Medical," an operator answered.

"Doctor Meadows' office, please."

"One moment."

"Dr. Meadows' office, Gail speaking."

"Hi Gail, it's Sarah Bartowski."

"Hi Sarah, how are you?"

"Good, I need to see Dr. Meadows though."

"Is it urgent?" Gail clicked through the online calendar.

"Not urgent, but definitely time sensitive. I'm pregnant."

"OK, I can schedule the confirmation test and ultrasound early next week?"

"I had those done in DC, I was away on business when I found out. I have my records. I am actually at 14 weeks," Sarah informed.

"Wow, well then congratulations. I know you had been discussing family planning the last time you were here," Gail sounded genuinely happy for her and Sarah thought that there were a few people in the world who didn't know who she really was.

"Thanks. I have had good care in DC, but want Dr. Meadows to take a look and set up regular appointments and so forth."

"How about next Tuesday at 9:00 am?"

"I can make that work. Can my husband come with me?"

"We do let men in, yes," Gail laughed.

"Thanks, Gail."

***555***

Chuck came home to something that smelled delightful, garlic and lemon.

"Sarah Walker, barefoot and pregnant, cooking for her man…." He tried for a joke, everything had been so heavy all day.

"That's Sarah Bartowski to you, Mister," she turned her head with a smile to see Chuck leaning against the arched entry to the kitchen.

"What smells so good?"

"Quinoa risotto and sautéed spinach. Just waiting on you to grill the salmon," she left the stove and approached Chuck, who looked more peaceful than earlier. "Good chat with Ellie?"

"Always," he nodded.

"Good," Sarah said and kissed him.

The fish cooked up quickly and soon they sat together at the table, passing plates and bowls.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Meadows. Can you come with me next Tuesday?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Chuck said sincerely.

"Good, so what about work? You went there today and you mentioned the Decker money came through, what is CI up to these days?"

Chuck told Sarah about the new office space, smaller than they had planned, but serviceable. He told her exactly how much money they had and about the trusts he had set up for Molly and Clara.

"I know I threw around some of our money without your permission, but I didn't think you would mind. I just, I had to be doing stuff while you were gone or I quickly would have devolved to cheese balls and The View," he explained.

"That is wonderful Chuck, thank you for thinking of Molly and for keeping in contact with my Mom. I talked to her today too," Sarah remembered.

"Oh good, we should see her, she'll be so happy to see you well."

"Yeah, I told her maybe Saturday?" Sarah asked and Chuck nodded as he chewed.

"I took on a client about a month after you left, an older man who had a virus freeze and wipe his bank account. I was able to get his money back and figure out what the cause was, it was nefarious virus protection, seems quite a few folks have bought this off the internet and it is bad."

"You helped an old man get his money back, are you Superman now?"

"Just an advanced Nerd Herder really," he shrugged.

"That's great."

"They are small cases, just a few bucks here and there, but it is interesting work and it helps people…" Chuck trailed off sounding lame.

"I think it is a wonderful use of your enormous brain," Sarah reached over and stroked his head.

"We don't need the money, but I like the work. Morgan has helped a lot and Alex is there part time. It isn't as grandiose as our original vision of CI, but I think it is something we could sustain while raising a family."

"I like it."

"There's room for you too, Morgan and I are getting better at our intuitive investigative skills, but you would be a real help with some of the brick walls we hit and if we can prove the virus protection is intentionally baiting these folks we'll need to liaise with law enforcement."

"I'd love to help," Sarah smiled feeling better, feeling grounded.

"We'll go to the office together tomorrow," Chuck said, "after our session with Dreyfus, no matter what we end up talking about."

"Good, we've been away from each other for too long. We need to spend quality time together, even doing mundane things….like cleaning up from dinner," Sarah grinned.

"I'll wash, you dry?" Chuck stood and offered Sarah his hand.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet, close, close enough to kiss.

"Dishes first, then kissing," she promised but stole another kiss.

The dishes were quick and easy and as Sarah hung the dish towel on the sink Chuck spoke.

"So this doing everything together even mundane things idea….?"

"Yeah," she grinned.

"I was thinking I might take a shower," Chuck raised one shoulder casually.

"Oh?" Sarah arched a brow in response.

"You know, if you were interested, you could join me," he said coyly.

"Could I now?" Sarah teased him back.

"Yep," his lips popped the 'p' loudly.

"I'd like that," Sarah said as she moved closer to him, her fingers tingling at the thought of washing his back.

"Yeah?" Chuck's voice was soft now, tender.

Sarah just nodded, she was still barefoot so Chuck loomed a bit over her and she arched up on her toes. He kissed her, slowly at first and with increased vigor, his hands sliding along her shoulders, down her back and coming to rest on her bottom, tugging her close.

"I want to clarify something," Sarah said as she extricated her lips.

"What's that?" Chuck mumbled, his own lips moving down the column of her neck.

"This is way more fun than the dishes," she laughed.

Chuck froze at her laugh, the joyous pleasing sound settling in his soul filling him with peace and love, so much love it came bubbling up.

"I love you, Sarah, I love you so much," he hugged her, lifting her from her feet to fit against him perfectly.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 8

***555***

"So Chuck, yesterday we talked a bit about Sarah's first impressions of you. Can you tell me how you felt when you first met Sarah and how you felt when she revealed her true purpose in meeting you?" Doctor Dreyfus was happy to see Chuck and Sarah back in his office, seemingly past the tension of yesterday's session.

"I didn't believe she was real when she walked in the Buy More, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I assumed my time at the Buy More had finally driven me to hallucinating," he smiled.

"And then she spoke and I realized she was an actual human being in need of assistance and I could help her, so I did. When we finally went out on our date, which also seemed a bit like a waking dream, I was amazed that someone so pretty would be so easy to talk to," Chuck shrugged.

"I felt comfortable with her right away and then Casey showed up."

Sarah laughed out loud at that transition.

"Things got scary fast, and next thing I know I am diffusing a bomb with internet porn and being told my life as I knew it was over. All I could think about in that moment was my sister and my friends, were they in danger, was I in danger?"

"You have a very high level of empathy," Dreyfus stated as point of fact.

"I went to the beach, spent the night listening to the waves and as the sun was coming up Sarah arrived, like a sign. The sunlight made her look like an angel coming to my rescue, she asked me to trust her," Chuck looked at Sarah then and he knew she was feeling the same thing he was the moment their hearts found each other on that beach.

The same beach they had found each other at three months ago.

"You trusted her?"

"Yes, I did, but things got complicated as they always seem to for us. Shortly after that day I walked by Sarah and she had a ring on her hand. The Intersect recognized the ring and I flashed on one of Sarah's missions. It was pretty messy, she had to kill a bunch of people. I wasn't really used to death and destruction at that point, unless it was a video game, so I freaked out."

"And that trust flew out the window?"

"Momentarily, yes," Chuck admitted.

"Sound familiar?" Dreyfus asked the pair.

"But I barely knew Sarah then, questioning her loyalty and trust after a couple weeks is different than what I did yesterday. I really should have had no hesitation after 5 years," Chuck sighed.

"I work with lots of partners, trust is something that must constantly be earned, in professional and personal capacities. It is not zero sum, it is fluid and can be questioned by even the most loyal of partners. Blind trust is dangerous, your need to evaluate your feelings yesterday was healthy," Dreyfus assured him.

"Even if I feel like a schmuck about it?"

"Yes," Dreyfus smiled.

"Sarah, how did you feel when Chuck questioned your loyalty back then?" Dreyfus asked.

"Frustrated. His lack of trust nearly got him killed in a fiery helicopter crash."

"I was saved by your calm support, you talked me down, literally," Chuck smiled.

"I wasn't hurt that he doubted me, I was hurt that he didn't come to me with his doubts," Sarah said quietly, feeling those words as truly yesterday as she did five years ago.

"Which brings me to communication," Dreyfus smiled, "how did you guys communicate early on?"

"It was tricky," Sarah began, "Chuck, despite having all of our government's secrets didn't really have clearance or training, so some things had to be withheld."

"She and Casey pretty much dictated my life for those early years," Chuck said surprisingly without bitterness.

"I did significantly break your trust once, Chuck. I lied to you, blatantly lied to you," Sarah admitted.

Chuck wracked his brain but couldn't think of what she was referring to.

"When?"

"The truth serum. When you asked if there was anything under our cover, I lied," Sarah frowned, sad for herself as much as for Chuck.

"But the truth serum….you were trained to withstand it," Chuck realized now that he had a better understanding of CIA training protocols, he really was so naïve then.

Sarah just nodded. Chuck knew now that Sarah felt something for him back then, he even knew it then, but that moment had rattled him. He thought she was telling the truth, chemically induced truth, but the truth.

"Wow," was all he could say now.

"It was so early on, I was so confused by how I felt about you, I hadn't processed it and I knew if I admitted how I felt it would risk the mission and it would risk your life. I had to be focused on your welfare then," Sarah explained.

"I get it," he nodded.

"I might have answered differently if I knew you were going to break up with me," Sarah teased.

"Lou," Chuck nodded.

"Sarah had some strong reactions to Lou in our initial sessions," Dreyfus mentioned and Chuck looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I was jealous," Sarah admitted.

"I could tell," Chuck smirked.

"And not just of the obvious thing, that you liked her and you went out with her and you did whatever else with her…."

"I never slept with her if that is what you are implying. I never got the chance, you and Casey made sure of that," Chuck laughed.

"Well, whatever, I wasn't just jealous of that. I was jealous that she was a normal girl who could have a normal relationship."

"Wonder what happened to her, that store front is yet another frozen yogurt place…"

"She's up in the Bay Area has a full service restaurant, she got married 2 years ago to a guy named Skeeter, that is his actual legal name I checked," Sarah reported and Chuck's eyes went wide.

"I felt bad, I checked up on her awhile back," Sarah shrugged.

"This was the first time our feelings for each other affected another person," Chuck realized.

"It wasn't the last," Dreyfus stated, "but that is enough for today."

***555***

"Sarah!" Morgan jumped up from his desk.

"Hi Morgan," Sarah went to him and hugged him.

"I wanted to come over, but I wanted to give you guys your space," Morgan explained.

"I appreciate your restraint," Chuck grinned.

"Are you OK? Is everything good? How are things?" Morgan tried to come up with the right words for the situation.

"I'm good, we're good, things are good," Sarah nodded.

"OK," Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

"You helped us, a lot, with your magic kiss plan," Sarah mentioned.

"But Chuck said it didn't work."

"It wasn't magic, no, but it did give me hope and it made me feel better, kissing Chuck, knowing I had something to fight for," Sarah raised one shoulder in a shrug.

"This guy is worth fighting for," Morgan exclaimed as he grabbed Chuck by the arm.

"Yeah yeah, hey can you do us a favor? I'm going to show Sarah around and get her set up in her office. Could you go grab some lunch for us and Alex, she'll be here at 2:00," Chuck said as he took out his wallet and handed Morgan some cash.

"Sure, what do you want? Oooh, how about that sushi place you love Sarah, bet you didn't have any good sushi in DC?"

Sarah panicked for a second, "Um, true I didn't but I was really thinking I want noodles, maybe the Vietnamese place?"

"Oh I love their fresh rolls, good call. Chuck?"

"Yeah, my usual is fine," he smiled at his eager friend and his flustered wife.

Morgan was out the door in moments.

"We're going to have to start telling people," Sarah sighed.

"Yep, pretty soon your body is going to give you away babe, you are already changing."

"I am?" she asked.

"Mmmmhmmm," Chuck nodded and approached.

Sarah had noticed her clothes fit slightly different, but they still fit.

"Trust me, I know your body, I know the way it fits against my body and there is just the tiniest bit more," he looked shy talking about her body so openly in the middle of the reception area where really anyone could walk in or by the big glass doors.

"Weren't you…" Sarah had to stop and start again when she felt the heat radiating off of Chuck's body, "Weren't you going to show me my office?"

"Right this way," Chuck nodded and led her down the hall.

As soon as they were through the door Sarah had him pushed back against it, her hands clutching at his shirt, her lips on his.

"This seems familiar," he smiled as she pulled back panting.

"I wanted you so much back then, I didn't know how to deal with it. When I thought we were going to blow up, in that warehouse, I just wanted to taste you. I wanted to see if everything I thought was between us was really there."

"Oh it was there," Chuck nodded.

"It was so there," Sarah agreed and looked around, "My office has a very nice looking couch."

"It does," Chuck agreed as he leaned down and scooped her up.

"I'd blame this on hormones, but really, who are we kidding," Sarah said as she lifted her shirt off over her head.

"There is a small supply closet down the hall, if you would prefer that," Chuck teased as he kissed along the lace of her bra.

"Right here is just fine," Sarah assured as she dropped her head back and gave Chuck more room to work his lips and tongue over her.

***555***

Morgan had called Alex and confirmed her usual order for the Vietnamese place for lunch, she was almost to the office.

"Sarah's there?" Alex said with a smile in her voice.

"Yep, and they seem good," Morgan confirmed.

"That's so great," Alex replied as she hit the turn signal for the parking lot.

"See you soon, babe," Morgan ended the call as he too pulled in to his destination.

Alex stopped by the mail room to grab a package the concierge said was waiting for CI and headed up to the 6th floor in the elevator. They had no clients scheduled today, but the door was unlocked and Alex nudged it open with her hip, balancing the large but not very heavy box.

She looked around and saw no sign of Chuck and Sarah despite the presence of the Lotus in the parking area. The door to Chuck's office was open and Alex peeked around the door to see the room empty, no computer on, no sign of Chuck or Sarah at all. Alex was excited to see Sarah, it had been too long.

Alex noticed the door to Sarah's office was closed, it had previously been open, so she figured the Bartowskis were in there, working. She headed for the closed door, prepared to knock of course when something stopped her. It didn't sound like they were working….

"OK, well," Alex turned on her heel and went back to her desk.

Morgan arrived shortly with the food in hand.

"Hey, where are Chuck & Sarah?" he asked as he unloaded his bounty.

"Um, they are in Sarah's office," Alex said, her voice a little higher than normal.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I um think everything is more than OK…."

"Are they having sex? Good lord, those two. Welcome to living with Chuck & Sarah, but on the other hand, glad things are back to normal," Morgan grinned.

***555***

"Mmm god s'good," Sarah slurred her words as she slumped against Chuck's slightly sweaty body.

"You OK?" he asked with a quick laugh, his breath not quite back enough for more.

Sarah just nodded, her nose bumping against his collar bone.

"That was really good," he confirmed.

"It might have been slightly jealousy fueled," Sarah noted.

"Lou was a long time ago," Chuck rubbed her back.

"For you. For me it's been a month since I had that first batch of memories, they all taste really fresh. And speaking of tasty, you smell so good," Sarah nuzzled herself even closer to Chuck, which seemed physically impossible.

"Mmmmm, lunch is probably here by now, are you…." And before Chuck could finish his thought Sarah was up and looking for her clothes…."hungry?"

"I am so hungry," she admitted.

"So, do you like your office?" Chuck asked as he found his other shoe.

"I didn't even really get a chance to look at it before…."

"You tackled me?"

"Yes, that," Sarah smiled and looked around the lovely office space.

"I picked this office suite for this office specifically," he walked toward the back of the office to another door, Sarah followed.

"There's room enough in here to put a portable crib," he pointed to the office and then turned the door knob, "and in here there is a private restroom and sitting area. The woman who had this office designed had a baby and she would use this room to nurse."

"Oh Chuck, it's so nice," she indicated the chair and ottoman Chuck had picked out for the space and the small flat screen on the wall.

"When I was looking at offices the realtor knew we worked together and asked if we had kids, I said no not yet, but hopefully one day and she said she had the perfect office for us," Chuck shrugged.

"It is perfect and thoughtful, just like you," Sarah turned around and hugged him then.

***555***

"Can we tell them?" Chuck asked as he and Sarah moved toward the reception area.

"Sure," Sarah was happy to see Chuck less worried about the baby.

"Sarah!" Alex looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Alex," Sarah went to her and hugged her.

"Grub is here, you guys hungry?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows in a way that both Bartowskis knew they had been caught.

"We've missed each other," Sarah said as she dug in to the bags of food.

"I'm just so glad you're home," Alex said sincerely.

"Chuck said you've been a big help here and that you tried to get him to eat better in my absence, I appreciate both of those things."

"I'd never seen one person eat so much cereal," Alex's eyes went wide.

"And be so skinny, it is wrong," Sarah shook her head as she broke apart some chopsticks.

"You should talk Sarah, you are tiny," Alex laughed.

"Not for long," Chuck said around a mouthful of noodles.

"Huh?" Morgan looked up confused.

"Morgan, Alex, what my husband is trying to tell you in the least tactful way possible is that we are going to have a baby," Sarah smiled.

"Already, you've only been home for 2 days, how much sex are you guys having?" Morgan rolled his eyes.

"No, Morgan, I was pregnant before everything happened, we just didn't know. So I am actually over 3 months pregnant now," Sarah explained.

"That is amazing!" Alex abandoned her lunch and hugged Sarah again.

"A baby?" Morgan still seemed flummoxed.

"I know, it's crazy," Chuck laughed, "in a good way!"

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Pretty good, a little tired and I had some morning sickness early on, but overall good," Sarah nodded.

"Can you still work out? Because I have missed you at the gym," Alex lamented.

"Yes" "No" Sarah and Chuck commented simultaneously.

"Yes," Sarah reiterated, "We're going to get him a book, he doesn't know anything. I can work out, just no sparring."

"I don't want you to take unnecessary risks," Chuck said and smirked at the look Sarah gave him.

"Chuck, a healthy woman can continue to exercise while pregnant. Doctor Meadows will back me up on this. In fact, keeping myself healthy will keep the baby healthy."

"I guess," Chuck muttered.

"You had no such concerns about sex," she pointed out.

"I knew that was OK, from TV," he grinned.

"Great, my husband knows everything about pregnancy from television."

"I'll get a book," he promised.

***555***

"My mother is looking forward to tomorrow," Sarah said on Friday as they drove to their morning appointment with Dr. Dreyfus.

"The weather forecast was good, I know Emma said Molly loves the beach, so it seemed like a good plan," Chuck noted as he drove.

"It is a good plan," Sarah commended him for it and squeezed his thigh.

"Ready for today?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, seems like the past couple days have been round and round, we liked each other we hurt each other. We denied our feelings our feelings came back to bite us in the ass," Sarah annotated the last couple sessions.

"Yep, that about sums up our first year together," Chuck laughed bitterly.

He parked the Lotus and joined Sarah on her side of the car, pulling her close for a kiss and then taking her hand. Once they were seated comfortably, Dr. Dreyfus began.

"I think it's time we talk about Bryce Larkin…"

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 9

***555***

"Bryce is complicated," Chuck started.

"He's been brought up in passing several times, but neither of you have really said how you feel about him," Dreyfus pointed out.

"Bryce was my partner for a brief time before the Intersect incident. We were paired together for couple cover missions, the CIA thought we made a believable couple," Sarah explained.

"Obviously," Chuck snorted.

"Now who's jealous?" Sarah teased but she reached over squeezed his bicep.

"Before Sarah knew Bryce he was my college roommate, you know all of this…" Chuck accused Dreyfus.

"I do, but I want to hear you tell it."

"I was so excited to be at Stanford, I was a good student – a bit of a nerd really," Chuck paused when Sarah laughed and gave her a glare.

"A bit of a nerd," he continued, "and Stanford was my dream. My sister and I were on our own then and while I got good scholarships it was still a struggle, books and food and all the things that scholarships don't cover were a stress for us, but Ellie insisted I go."

"Because of that and the nerd part, I worked really hard my freshman year and didn't make a ton of friends. I was friendly enough and I don't think people disliked me, but I wasn't very social and one day I met Bryce. We hit it off, he was super smart but still had the social skills to have a great group of friends and he took me in, literally he invited me to room with him. I thought I hit the friend jackpot," Chuck said animatedly.

Sarah knew all of this, but hearing Chuck tell it made it so much sadder.

"Anyway, Bryce introduced me to Jill Roberts and we were best friends and Jill and I were dating and I was doing well in school and I thought everything was fine until it wasn't and I was out of Stanford, facing my despondent sister, Jill was with Bryce and I was working at the Buy More," Chuck rushed it all out.

"Bryce, like me, knew who Chuck was before he met him. He had just been recruited and his first assignment was Chuck and like me, Bryce grew quite fond of Chuck – in a very different way of course," Sarah clarified with a smirk.

"Bryce thought he was protecting me from the CIA by getting me expelled from Stanford, I learned that later, but he did think he was helping me," Chuck nodded.

"In the end though, when faced with a dire decision of what to do with the Intersect, Bryce sent it to the only person he truly trusted it with and that was Chuck," Sarah finished.

"I cursed him for it for a long time, but that decision set a lot of things in motion for me, changed my life in immeasurable ways. It cost me my father, but it brought me Sarah and Casey and a chance to do something extraordinary."

"And your little love triangle?" Dreyfus poked at the couple in front of him.

"It was never a triangle," Sarah pointed out, "It was an old boyfriend and a new man I was already madly in love with."

"Madly?" Chuck scoffed.

"Do I need to remind you again?" Sarah cocked her head in a challenge.

"So you never had any conflicting feelings when Bryce returned?" Dreyfus asked Sarah.

"I was happy he wasn't dead, that's just human, I never wished him harm. I cared for Bryce once, he was important to me, I mourned him, twice really, but once I met Chuck there was never another man I loved," Sarah admitted and Chuck looked up quickly with a question in his eyes.

"Never," Sarah reiterated.

"Ok," Chuck nodded with a small smile.

"Bryce could be a jerk, he pulled some crap trying to win me back, he tried to manipulate Chuck on more than one occasion, but I think he cared about both of us in his way and in the end, when I told him I was staying in Burbank, staying with Chuck, I think he was happy for us," Sarah shrugged.

"I let Bryce intimidate me, I didn't have my confidence yet with the spy thing or with Sarah and I let Bryce play on those insecurities. It was easier to concede everything to Bryce than to think I might fail at either."

"You didn't fail," Sarah touched him again.

"I know that now, but then," he blew out a breath, "I was so unsure of everything."

"I could have helped you then, I could have been more transparent," Sarah apologized.

"Bryce just reiterated what you had said over and over, that you & I could never be a thing, it was too dangerous. I believed him, I tried to not be in love with you, but I was. I was so in love with you Sarah and every now and then, when I looked at you or I touched you I knew you loved me too and that was worse."

Sarah just nodded, she remembered those days after the kiss in the warehouse when she could no longer deny her feelings to herself but tried so hard to keep them from Chuck, to keep them away from the mission.

"Bryce was just one of many roadblocks we faced," Sarah looked at Dreyfuss.

***555***

"Chuck?" Sarah called the next day as she padded out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he replied his eyes never leaving the book he was reading.

"I have a problem," Sarah said, although she didn't sound terribly distressed.

Chuck looked up from the baby book they bought on their way home from Dr. Dreyfus' office the day before. Sarah stood by the kitchen table in a black bikini.

"I see no problems," Chuck blinked rapidly.

"Chuck, I cannot wear this to a beach outing with my mother and 5 year old little sister," She held out her arms.

"You look…voluptuous," he hoped that was the right word.

"Well, if I do wear this," Sarah walked toward where Chuck was stretched out on the couch already dressed for the beach, "I won't have to bother telling my mother I am pregnant."

"I told you your body was changing," Chuck grinned as he glanced up and down her form.

"I need a new bathing suit," she reiterated.

"We'll stop at the Galleria on our way, we have plenty of time," he smiled and dog-eared the baby book, tossing it towards the beach bag Sarah had packed.

"OK," Sarah nodded and turned to head back to the bedroom.

"Hang on," Chuck halted her progress by reaching out to hold her hip.

"Mmmm?" she smiled shyly.

"If you are getting a new bathing suit am I to assume you will be taking this one off?" he teased his fingers along the waist of the black bikini bottom.

"That is the plan, yes?" she giggled as he tickled her skin with his fingers.

"Perhaps I can help you with that," he swung his legs off the couch and sat up, his lips finding her bare stomach at perfect kissing height.

Sarah leaned in to his lips, quickly straddling his lap and kneeling on the couch, her hands dove in to his hair, cradling his head against her body as he kissed all over the expansive bare skin the bikini revealed.

"I think I have sympathetic hormones," Chuck mentioned as kissed up to her collar bone.

"Is that a thing?"

"Not sure, but sympathetic morning sickness is a thing, but I wasn't there for that part."

"I didn't have that much morning sickness really," Sarah didn't want Chuck to think he missed out on too much the first couple months of her pregnancy, even the puking.

"Good, I hate the idea of you not feeling well," he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"I feel really really good right now," she wiggled into his lap more purposefully.

"You definitely do," Chuck agreed with a smirk.

Sarah shook her head with a laugh and then kissed him, really kissed him long and slow. She put so much into the kiss that she was surprised when he stood with her in his arms, her reaction time was off and she almost fell from his grip before she thought to circle his waist with her bare legs.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Bed," he said as if it was obvious.

"I just made the bed. There is a perfectly good door there or a table," she indicated as he moved across the room.

"I am not making love to my pregnant wife on a table," he scoffed as he pushed the bedroom door open with his hip.

"I see. You had no problem with the couch in my office," Sarah was just messing with him now.

"Desperate times, but given the choice I will always prefer the comfort and space that our bed affords us," he finished as he laid her gently on said bed.

"I love you," she wrinkled her nose to indicate her delight with him.

"I know," he said and Sarah melted a little bit at the sincerity of his voice.

They had been through a lot these past few weeks, months and years. It could have destroyed them, any number of times over, it could have never even happened for them. Talking about Bryce yesterday had been hard for Sarah, she had loved Bryce once, she had cared about him as a partner in every sense of the word. He really was the only other man Sarah had let in other than Chuck, although nowhere near as much as Chuck. Bryce didn't know anything about her childhood or met her dad, those were things she had buried so deep, until Chuck.

"I want you…" Sarah was planning to say more but her voice caught in her throat as she saw Chuck's eyes turn golden with lust.

"What?" he cocked his head.

"I want you to love me forever," Sarah fought the lump of emotion that formed in the back of her throat.

"Oh, baby," Chuck crawled on to the bed next to her, laying a warm hand on her stomach, sliding it to her hip and tugging her into his arms, "there is no choice here, I will always love you."

"People fall out of love," she countered.

"Mmm," he pondered in his Chuck-like way as he stroked her skin, "I think some people assume love before it's actually there and then mourn it when it's gone. And sure, there are lots of people in love that lose sight of that, but I don't think the love is gone I think it gets buried under other things."

"We can't let that happen. We can't let our love get buried under our past mistakes," she spoke against the warm skin of his neck, her lips teasing at him as she made her point.

"We won't," he promised, his voice so deep and sincere it made her toes curl with just those two words.

"I need this," she whispered now and he knew she meant more than the really good sex they were about to have.

***555***

"I won't be long," Sarah promised as she left Chuck in the car at the Galleria.

He watched the sun of a perfect Southern California Saturday glint off her blonde hair as the flowy pink sundress she wore swirled around her.

Sarah had a lot of skills, precision shopping was among them. She knew she did not yet need a maternity bathing suit, just something with a little more coverage. She found a tankini with a blousy top in a shade of blue she knew Chuck would love, tried it on quick, paid for it and asked if the sales girl could cut off the tags before returning to the dressing room to wear it out of the store. She was back in the car in less than 10 minutes.

Chuck grinned as he pulled out, soft music on the radio, and Sarah partially reclined in the seat next to him.

"One thing about you has changed in all of this," Chuck mentioned casually.

"Oh?" she frowned in curiosity.

"You never let me drive this much," he grinned.

"I know, I definitely had control issues. If the whole Quinn thing taught me anything it was that control is not something we always have…well, control of. I think the baby will show us that too, so I am trying to let go of some of my more obvious ones."

"Huh," Chuck said impressed by the thoughtful logic.

"Also, you look really hot driving this car," Sarah smirked and reached out to pinch his cheek.

Chuck didn't stop grinning for the rest of the drive and when they pulled in to a parking spot at the beach where they were meeting Emma and Molly, Sarah sat up and leaned across the console to kiss him properly.

"Thanks, for waiting until we stopped," he smiled against her lips.

"I love you," she seemed to not be able to say it enough and Chuck wasn't going to complain or let a chance go by to reciprocate.

"I love you too, baby."

Chuck shouldered the beach bag and grabbed the 2 chairs he crammed in the Lotus' tiny trunk and used his free hand to circle Sarah's shoulder. It made it harder for them to walk, but they took their time and soon Sarah waved at Emma who was just standing up from her own chair, a giant blanket, an umbrella and cooler already set out.

Sarah broke from Chuck's side to hug her mother tight, Emma whispering words of love and thanks that Sarah was OK, quiet so as not to clue in Molly that anything was wrong. Molly was on her feet and bouncing around Chuck like a pinball.

"Will you go in the water with me, mom doesn't like the water and it is more fun with a friend," Molly bounced.

"Of course I'll go in the water with you Molly," Chuck promised his very young sister-in-law as he set up their chairs and grabbed some sunscreen from their bag.

"Good idea, Chuck," Emma noticed, "Molly you need a little more sunscreen."

Emma turned to get the sunscreen from her own bag as Sarah whipped the dress off revealing her newly purchased bathing suit. Chuck's eyes looked a bit like Roger Rabbit's for a second.

"What?" Sarah whispered as she closed the distance between them and took the sunscreen from him starting with her arms.

"That is a very nice bathing suit," he choked out the words.

Sarah pursed her lips in confusion, this bathing suit covered more of her than any bathing suit Chuck had ever seen her in, "yeah?"

"That color, it is the same as the sky over there," he turned her and pointed to the horizon, whispering in her ear "the darkest shade just as it meets the water. It's the color of your eyes when I make you…"

"Chuck, I'm ready to swim now!" Molly announced as Sarah shuddered under Chuck's hands.

"One sec Molly, be right with you," Chuck replied with a smile as he took over applying sunscreen to Sarah's bare back.

Chuck winked at a still slightly flustered Sarah as he grabbed Molly and threw her over his shoulder like the 5 year old weighed nothing. She could hear Molly's laugh all the way down until the sound of the surf won out.

"You look so good, both of you," Emma said shyly with relief evident in her voice.

Sarah indicated the 2 chairs side-by-side and Emma grabbed them water from the cooler.

"We're getting there, it's been both the hardest thing ever and remarkably easy. When I first learned that I had fallen in love with Chuck I was shocked, not because Chuck seemed unworthy of that love but because I had never pictured myself in that kind of relationship, a permanent one with a home…" Sarah trailed off when she realized what she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Your father and I did not give you any reason to think marriage and family were worth pursuing, that's for sure," Emma frowned.

"Well, Chuck is special, I think you already know that. Even before my memories started coming back I knew it was somehow OK, that I would find my love for him again, one way or another."

"And now?"

"My memories are back and some of them are hard to deal with, too much too fast. But not where Chuck is concerned, that all feels very right."

"Your work was hard Sarah, I don't know all the details, but I know you thought you were doing the right thing."

"Still, I made some difficult choices over the past five years. I did good work, I know that, and the world is safer for what we accomplished, but it wasn't always neat and tidy and I have to make sure Chuck and I are OK with everything we've been through. Especially now," Sarah smiled softly.

"Why especially now?" Emma asked as she sipped her water.

Sarah waited a beat, allowed her mother to finish her drink before she shared her news.

"We're having a baby," Sarah revealed.

"Oh my God, Sarah, really?"

"Really," Sarah nodded and Emma stretched across the sand between them and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

Chuck had just popped up from the surf with Molly on his shoulders as he witnessed the hug, he knew in that moment that Emma had just found out she was going to be a grandmother.

Later as Molly napped, exhausted from frolicking in the ocean for hours, and Sarah read the baby book Chuck had put in the beach bag, Chuck finished a sandwich from the cooler and stood to stretch.

"Feel like taking a walk?" Emma asked her son-in-law.

"Sure. You good here?" Chuck looked at his wife.

"Perfect," she assured.

Chuck leaned down, his torso tanned and somewhat speckled with sand, and kissed her as the floppy sunhat she wore poked him in eye. He reached past her for a t shirt from the bag and pulled it on over his slightly messy ocean hair.

It was the end of the day, well past dinner time and the beach had cleared out considerably. Emma headed off along the water's edge towards a jetty of rocks in the distance.

"This is my favorite time of day at the beach, when the light changes and everything is golden," Emma commented as small birds skittered around their feet looking for dinner.

"It's beautiful," Chuck agreed.

"Congratulations," Emma said quietly.

"Thank you," he nodded, they had all silently agreed not to tell Molly about the baby just yet, so this was Emma's only chance beyond a pointed smile earlier to talk to Chuck.

"When Sarah left Molly with me she was so adamant that Molly get the childhood, the family, that Sarah herself never got. I am so glad you will both get to have that now, with your own child," Emma said resignedly.

"You're here now, you'll be part of this baby's life Emma and through that you and Sarah will get to have the relationship you missed earlier," Chuck assured.

"She's going to need you and Ellie to help her through the parts of motherhood I am going to be clueless to," Chuck admitted with a grin.

Emma nodded, emotional at the idea of having this time with her daughter.

"She's so different," Emma said and Chuck looked up quickly thinking she meant since Quinn, but she continued and he relaxed, "since the day she brought me Molly. She's changed so much because of you."

"People keep saying that, Sarah says that, but I think this is who Sarah was meant to be. I didn't make her smart and kind and strong and loving. I might have helped her to realize those parts of herself, but Sarah is Sarah, I'm just lucky enough to be the person she loves," Chuck shrugged.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 10

Notes: This chapter is mostly just fun. Also, Morgan and I have similar opinions on unborn babies.

***555***

"What should I wear?" Chuck asked as he stood in front of the closet in his boxer shorts.

"Hmmm?" Sarah asked as she fastened her watch.

"What should I wear?" he repeated.

"To my gynecologist's office?" Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"To meet our baby," he said over his shoulder.

Sarah paused, the arch in her eyebrow gone and replaced with a look of complete adoration.

"That's just so…." she fought the hormones that encouraged her to both cry and toss her husband on the bed and not let him up for hours.

She moved across the room and stood behind him, kissed his back right between his shoulder blades as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is a big deal," he shrugged.

"Wear this one," she pressed against him to reach for a striped polo that she thought looked happy.

"Yeah?" he turned his head and kissed her temple.

"Definitely and just some jeans," she patted his shoulder and stepped back to find her shoes.

Sarah checked in for her appointment and was told it would just be a few minutes. Chuck stood awkwardly in a waiting room full of women.

"Come sit," Sarah tugged him to a couple of empty chairs.

"I'm nervous," Chuck admitted.

"Of being at a gynecologist's office?"

"Kind of, but about meeting the doctor. I hope she likes me," he fidgeted.

"Chuck, everybody likes you," Sarah crossed her legs and held his hand in hers on top her knee.

He fidgeted more.

"Chuck, I know you aren't that squeamish about girl things," Sarah leaned in and whispered.

This was true, having been raised by a sister instead of a mother there was less of a line in the Bartowski household. Ellie was too busy to care most of the time and if she needed Chuck to buy tampons after his shift at the grocery store she asked him to do so. When Ellie lost her virginity she explained to Chuck in detail what not to do when he had sex with a girl for the first time. In perfect Ellie fashion it was as clinical as possible. When Ellie woke up in agony one night when Chuck was home from Stanford for Thanksgiving he drove her to the ER and waited while she had an ovarian cyst taken care of. Sarah knew all of this, she didn't think Chuck was nervous about being at her gynecologist.

"I just want everything to be OK," he squeezed her hand.

"Sarah, we're ready," a nurse poked her head out with a clipboard in hand.

Sarah kissed Chuck softly and stood, tugging at him to follow her. The nurse weighed Sarah and took her blood pressure before showing them to a private room.

"You know the drill, everything off, opening in the front," the nurse smiled and handed Sarah a pale blue gown, smiled at Chuck and was gone before he could even say thanks.

Chuck busied himself looking at the posters on the wall as he listened to the sounds of his wife undressing. It seemed weird to watch. He finally turned around to her when he heard the crinkle of the paper on the bed indicate Sarah had climbed on to it.

"You OK?" he asked as she wiggled into the spot.

"Yep," she turned to him, "come sit with me."

Chuck rolled a chair over next to the bed and was rewarded with Sarah leaning down to kiss him.

"This is how you wound up here," Dr. Meadows walked in with a grin.

"Should we be concerned the doctor doesn't know where babies come from?" Chuck asked his lips still stuck to Sarah's.

"I'm really hoping you're Chuck," Dr. Meadows continued to grin at them.

"Yes, Chuck Bartowski, nice to meet you," he stood and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Jane Meadows," she returned the greeting.

"Hi Sarah," Dr. Meadows shifted her focus.

"Hello," Sarah was amused by the ongoing greetings.

"Sarah, I read your files and all of your first trimester care seems to be in order. How do you feel?"

"Good, more energy lately."

"No more morning sickness, no light headedness?'' 

"Nope."

"Taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Anything else of concern?"

"No, no spotting, no pain," Sarah assured.

"Excellent. I'm just going to take a little look around," the doctor grinned and ratcheted out the stirrups.

She poked and prodded at Sarah for a few minutes and then snapped off her gloves.

"Everything seems good. Do you want to see your baby?"

"Yes, please," Sarah nodded and Chuck swallowed loudly, he ran his hands down the front of his shirt.

"The baby won't be able to see you," Sarah cupped his chin and brought his face to her.

"Duh, of course, I know that," Chuck smiled, "I'm just excited."

"You are the cutest," Sarah kissed his cheek as the doctor wheeled the ultrasound machine over.

"This is cold," the doctor informed Sarah as she parted the gown over her abdomen and squirted on the gel.

Sarah didn't even flinch, years of a physically demanding job made normal discomforts easily tolerable.

"OK, let's see what we can find," Dr. Meadows moved the wand over Sarah and fuzzy images appeared on the monitor.

Finally she got it in the right spot and an outline emerged.

"Oh my god," Chuck whispered.

"We're just getting started," the doctor grinned and flipped on the sound.

"Is that the baby?" Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Yes, it is normal for a baby's heart beat to be that fast, don't worry."

"OK," he swallowed although his throat was completely dry.

Sarah didn't say anything, she had already heard the heartbeat and she wanted Chuck to have his moment.

"So, here's your baby, looks like your 14 week estimate is on target. The baby is approximately 3.5 inches at this point, the size of a lemon. We have facial features developing," the doctor used her free hand to point out the baby's head and face.

"Wow," Sarah sighed.

"Do you want to know the gender?" the doctor asked.

"Um," Sarah turned to Chuck.

"It's up to you, I can wait," he shrugged.

"Let's wait," she decided.

"No problem, it is still early any way and this baby appears to be nice and cozy," she said indicating it might not even be possible to tell.

Chuck had somehow inched closer to the screen, his chin brushed the side of Sarah's body.

"That's our baby," Sarah put her hand on top of Chuck's head, his hair soft under her touch.

"Yeah," his voice was soft, suspiciously shaky, and Sarah knew her own tears were obvious too.

As they watched the baby moved.

"Did you feel that?" Chuck jumped.

"No," Sarah looked a little concerned.

"That's OK," the doctor smiled, "baby is small still, those little movements look big on the screen, but they really aren't yet. Soon though, the baby's limbs will lengthen and judging by the two of you this baby might have long limbs. You'll start to feel things, subtle at first. Your uterus is shifting too, you will start to show more in the next few weeks so you might want to consider shopping now."

"I'm already having an issue with some of my more restrictive clothes," Sarah nodded remembering the bikini.

"Your weight and BP are good, all of your labs from Bethesda are good, but I am going to have Lisa come in and take some blood for us. You should set up monthly visits and obviously if anything is concerning give us a call or come in. I know this was something you wanted Sarah, I am so happy for you both," Dr. Meadows stood up, hit a button on the monitor and in a few seconds she handed a print out to Chuck.

"Your first baby picture," she smiled, patted him on the back and was off to her next patient.

Chuck and Sarah were struck silent by the image of the baby in Chuck's hands. Sarah traced her finger along the gentle curve of the head.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll be quick," the nurse entered with a knock and a plastic tote of blood collecting supplies.

"Can you use this arm?" Sarah asked of the free one, the one not tenderly curled around Chuck.

"Absolutely," the nurse smiled.

It was testament to how enraptured Chuck was that the preparation for the blood draw and the presence of the needle did not faze him.

"Just a little pinch, Sarah," the nurse said and Sarah barely flinched as the needle slid in.

Moments later, "all set. You can clean up and get dressed, the receptionist will set up your next appointments. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Sarah looked up as the nurse folded her arm over the small band aid covering the needle puncture.

Before she left the nurse handed Sarah a box of paper towels to wipe up the gel, Sarah extracted a couple and the sound startled Chuck in to alertness.

"Hey, here, let me do that," he put the picture on the chair he had been sitting on and took the paper towels from Sarah's hand.

Gently he wiped up most of the gel, then he went to the sink in the corner of the room and dampened a couple more paper towels. He returned to Sarah's side and tenderly cleaned her up, leaning in to kiss her gently.

"Thank you," he said, "for letting me come today."

"Chuck, you have to know I wanted you with me from the moment I knew. Even when I thought there was a slim chance this baby might not be yours, it was you I wanted by my side, even when I couldn't remember why. I should be terrified, I have no idea how to raise a baby, how to be a mother, but I'm not scared, because I have you. I feel like I can do anything with you beside me," she kissed him again, the once warm paper towels cooling against her skin until she shivered.

"Clothes on," Chuck instructed as he retrieved the neat pile of clothes from the counter.

"Usually the other way around," Sarah teased and his eyes flashed a darker shade of gold.

"We have a client at the office in an hour or I would drive you home right now," he said casually, his casualness belied by his clenched hands.

"Let's go out tonight, have a date, we've been understandably sticking close to home, but let's go out after work and celebrate," Sarah proposed.

"That is an outstanding idea, now please put these clothes on before I lose the small amount of self-control I am trying to maintain."

Sarah turned on the bed, bring her legs around the side and slid off by pressing herself against Chuck's body. His hands instantly found her hips to help her down and held her close for just a moment, the heat between them obvious and intoxicating.

"Clothes, please," he begged as his fingers felt how flimsy the gown she was wearing really was.

****555***

"Hey, you two!" Morgan greeted.

"Hi Morgan," Sarah smiled as she entered the office, Chuck was looking at the ultrasound picture again.

The picture hadn't left Chuck's hand, Sarah had offered to put it in her purse but Chuck continued to hold it, passing over the car keys and sliding in to the passenger seat of the car without question. Sarah just shook her head and drove them to the office in silence. Mostly silence. Every now and then Chuck would sigh.

"Ms. Ellis called, she will be a few minutes late," Morgan informed.

"Mmmhmmm," Chuck murmured.

"We got two new calls today, friends of Mr. Morrison, I scheduled them for initial intake on Thursday," Morgan continued.

"Mmmmhmmm," Chuck replied.

"Luke Skywalker came by, but I told him you were out…."

"Mmmmhmmm," Chuck nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan asked Sarah.

"He met the baby today. Want to see?" Sarah pried the picture from Chuck's fingers and showed it to Morgan.

"Oh wow!" Morgan turned the photo trying to discern a human.

"This way," Sarah righted it and traced the outline of the baby.

"Ummm, yeah, I see it now," Morgan tilted his head.

"The baby's face is just forming, so it looks a little like an alien," Sarah explained.

"Hey!" Chuck protested.

"Oh thank God, I thought it was just me. Also, that is super creepy. The baby is forming inside you, eeeek!" Morgan's eyes bugged out a little.

"Our baby is not creepy," Chuck swiped the ultrasound photo away from Morgan and headed back to his office.

"It is a little," Sarah assured Morgan it was OK and followed after Chuck.

Chuck was booting up his computer and had propped the picture in the corner of his monitor.

"You were a little mean back there," Sarah noted but smiled as Chuck struggled to get the picture to stick in the monitor.

"He called our baby creepy," Chuck looked shocked.

"No, he called the process creepy and it is a little. I have a person inside my body, growing in there, forming fingers and toes and fingernails…" Sarah shuddered.

"OK, now you are making it sound kind of creepy," Chuck tilted his head to one side.

"I have no doubt when our baby emerges it will be the most beautiful creature ever, but for now, it's kind of creepy," Sarah smirked.

"You are so amazing," Chuck ran around to the front of his desk and took Sarah by her upper arms his eyes fixed on her stomach.

"You are growing our baby," Chuck had been through all of these emotions when Ellie was pregnant, but this was his baby their baby.

"Chuck, I am far from amazing. Women have been having babies for a really long time," she laughed.

"You're amazing to me, baby or no baby, Sarah," he pulled her close enough to kiss.

"You are so kissy today," she smiled against his lips.

"Is that a complaint?"

"No," she shook her head and stole one more kiss before stepping back and heading to her own office.

***555***

"Ms. Ellis, can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Sarah asked as the new client settled in to the chair across from Chuck's desk.

"No, thank you Mrs. Carmichael," the older woman smiled.

"I reviewed the file Morgan started for you Ms. Ellis and we think we can get your savings back, we've been countering this virus for a while now with good success," Chuck smiled as he flipped through the printouts Morgan had collected.

"That is good news. I am so embarrassed by this whole thing, I'm not a doddering old fool, I'm a scientist for God's sake," she shook her head.

"This scam is very complex, Ms. Ellis, you have no reason to feel foolish," Sarah assured her.

"I worked my whole life, never got married, never had kids. My work was everything and while I diversified my money pretty well, that account that was compromised is for my nieces, for college and weddings and their kids," she explained.

"We'll get it back," Chuck said confidently.

The meeting continued with Chuck confirming account numbers and outlining the steps he was going to take and what Ms. Ellis should expect in the coming days and weeks. Sarah zoned out for a bit and when the client stood to leave Sarah snapped back to attention and escorted her out, Alex having arrived for the afternoon, set up the follow up meeting for a week's time.

Sarah wished Ms. Ellis well and returned to Chuck's office quickly, closing the door behind her and walking quickly to her husband's side.

"What's wrong?" he looked up at the expression on her face.

"Nothing, I just… I could have been that woman, working my whole life, never stopping to enjoy my life. I could have ended up alone, at least she has nieces, I wouldn't have even had those," Sarah was babbling.

"Hey, hey, slow down, breathe," Chuck curled one hand around the back of her neck and felt the tension there.

"I love you, thank you," she collapsed against his chest.

"You saved me too, up until you came along I figured I was going to be buying a house with Morgan," Chuck laughed.

"I have a call with the police detective I reached out to last week, but then I am going to take off. Can you get a ride home?"

"Sure, where you going?"

"Shopping. I'll pick you up at home, at 7:00, be dressed for a date," she kissed his cheek and scurried off to make her call.

***555***

Sarah wandered through the racks of dresses looking for something for her date with Chuck, something he would appreciate, but would work with her transitioning body. She also needed a few things for work that did not make her feel like they would burst at the seams at any moment. She was just about to head in to the dressing room when a dress caught her eye, she grabbed that one too and settled in to try everything on.

Sarah started with the work clothes, a few shift dresses that didn't pinch in at the waist too much and a pair of flowy pants with an elastic waist that were really cute. After making those decisions she stripped back down to her undergarments and tried on the dresses she selected. None of them worked, they either pulled too tight or looked too dowdy until she got to that last one she picked.

It was a spectrum dress, pale pink up top and increasing in shade until it turned bubble gum pink at the hem, the hem that fell a good few inches above her knees.

The dress was structured at the top, but sleeveless showing off her shoulders and of course her legs, all of which were still toned. The material was cool and flowy around her body, but the length made it sexy enough for a date with her husband, she was sold.

Sarah stowed the work clothes in the trunk and put the dress on the passenger seat before heading back to the office to change. She didn't have her full arsenal of cosmetics and hair stuff, but she had prepped for a mission with less and she wanted to surprise Chuck. That private bathroom in her office was perfect for getting ready and at 6:57 she pulled up in front of the apartment complex.

Chuck was tucking his tie into his vest as his phone buzzed.

Sarah: Outside, you ready?

He smiled at the text which included a kissy face.

Chuck: Be right there.

He typed as he grabbed his wallet and keys and hung his suit coat over his shoulder by his index finger.

Chuck walked through the courtyard and out of the archway to see Sarah walking around from the driver side. She had never looked more beautiful. She saw him, smiled and tossed the keys to him, but he was too mesmerized by her and the keys bounced off his chest and fell to the ground.

"Nice catch," she teased.

"You are….so pretty," he reached for words.

"Thanks," she was right in front of him as he crouched down to get the keys, giving him a prefect view of her long long legs.

"So pretty," he repeated.

"You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Bartowski, a three piece eh?" she smirked as she ran a hand along the vest.

He nodded.

"That will require a little extra effort later, but I think we will both find it worthwhile," she leaned into his side and kissed his chin.

"I'm not super hungry, we could just," he flung a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the apartment.

"No way, buster, I made reservations and I am starving."

"OK, if you insist," he leaned into her more, his fingers finding the soft slippery fabric of her dress, his lips finding hers.

"I insist," she whispered in to the kiss.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 11

***555***

"I'm so glad you insisted on dinner," Chuck said as he swallowed a bite of his dessert.

"Yes, the food here is very good," Sarah nodded as she sipped some herbal tea.

"And the company," he grinned.

"And the company," she agreed with a giggle.

The couple had enjoyed a long leisurely dinner at a quiet table at the back of a French restaurant that Sarah had read about in a local magazine, the Chef was new to town and had gotten some great reviews.

"I feel like I might never be able to eat again," Chuck sighed as he managed to finish the dessert.

"If only it worked that way," Sarah smirked.

"I know, right? One should not need to eat for several days after Thanksgiving, yet sure enough Friday morning….hungry again!"

Sarah giggled again, she felt so light, so happy. The baby was healthy, the business was doing OK, the work they were doing was safe, Chuck seemed to be processing everything pretty well, more like himself.

"You up for a walk?" Sarah suggested.

"Sure, are you?" he glanced at her feet and noted the heels she had on.

"I'm good. And if I get tired you can just carry me," she teased.

"I'll try, but after the doctor today I know how much you weigh now…." He blew out a big breath to illustrate the effort it might take.

Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Kidding!" Chuck held up his hands in surrender.

"You are lucky I like you," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I like you too," he grinned adorably, his nose wrinkled.

"Let's take a walk," she stood and offered him her hand.

The blocks around the restaurant housed boutiques and shops that were closed at this hour, but the window displays were fun to look at and every few doors was a café or bar that was open making the neighborhood feel festive.

"Should we have found out?" Chuck asked as Sarah slowed in front of a window full of baby things.

"Huh?"

"The gender, should we find out so we can plan. I know you like to plan," Chuck had one hand in his pocket and the other curled around Sarah's bare shoulder.

"Maybe? I don't know. I feel like life has so few surprises," she shrugged.

"Our lives have had plenty of surprises," Chuck laughed.

"True. So few GOOD surprises," she leaned into his embrace.

"So how do we plan?" Chuck asked.

"Gender neutrally, I guess. Little ducks or turtles or something," she pointed to an adorable onesie with a turtle on it.

"Do you want to look at houses, Sarah?" he asked cautiously, they hadn't really discussed the white house with the red door where so many things had happened, both good and bad.

"Will you be upset if I say no?" she whispered.

"No," he turned her to look at him.

"I feel good in the apartment, comfortable…safe," she looked everywhere but at him.

"Hey, that's good," he took her chin and turned her eyes to his.

"We have the spare room for a nursery and the baby won't take up too much room at first."

"That's fine with me," Chuck promised and Sarah saw not one sign he was lying.

"We can start thinking about decorating soon," she suggested.

"That will be fun."

"We should also plan a trip to Chicago in the next couple months before I can't or won't want to travel," Sarah reminded.

"Mmmhmm," Chuck agreed as Sarah snuggled in closer.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah," he said as he felt her hand slip under his jacket.

"Take me home."

He nodded and kissed her before reversing their course for their car.

The ride back to Echo Park was pleasantly silent, Chuck drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand on the bare knee of his wife or the gear shift as needed. Sarah leaned towards him, her hand at the back of his neck. As Chuck pulled in to the parking lot and extinguished the engine Sarah took one finger and ran it behind his ear, feeling the shudder go through him.

Chuck couldn't wait, he pulled Sarah close, careful to avoid the gear shift and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," she went in for another kiss.

"I offered you some of my dessert," Chuck teased, his hands roaming over and under the pink dress.

"We should go inside," Sarah reasoned before she ripped Chuck's vest off in the car.

Chuck hopped out and jogged around the small car to assist Sarah who reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. It was a nice night, but Sarah wanted to be inside, alone with her husband.

"I don't like calling it an it," Chuck said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"The baby, I keep saying it because we don't know and I am not saying I want to know, but can we come up with something other than it or the baby?" Chuck asked.

"Sure. Like 'nugget' or 'peanut'?" she offered with a grin.

"Well it's not a Chihuahua, so no" Chuck laughed, but the laughter caught in his throat as they came through the archway into the courtyard.

"Oh my God," Sarah dropped Chuck's hand and hurried past the fountain.

"Hey, Walker," Casey grunted as Sarah launched herself into his arms.

"Casey, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" Chuck said as he caught up and shook the big guy's hand.

"Last minute plan, got a seat on a military flight," Casey shrugged.

"Is Gertrude here?"

"Nah, I'm meeting her in Hawaii next week. I had a few days and wanted to see Alex and this one," he indicated Sarah who was still hanging on tight.

"Come in, let me get you a drink. Why are you outside?"

"Morgan and Alex aren't home either. I still have a key, but it's their place now. I'm staying in a hotel, but thought I'd wait a while and see if any of you came home," Casey explained as they entered the apartment.

Sarah slipped off her heels and headed to the bathroom as Chuck grabbed a couple glasses and some Scotch.

"She's good?" Casey asked quietly.

"Yeah," Chuck smiled.

"Thank god," Casey took the drink and swallowed a good amount.

"Babe, you want tea?" Chuck asked as Sarah emerged.

"No thanks, water's fine," she said as she grabbed a bottle.

"Want to see the baby?" Chuck remembered the ultrasound picture he had stuck on the fridge.

"Well look at that," Casey said, his voice suspiciously gravelly.

"How's working with Gertrude?" Sarah asked as she curled her legs under her on the couch, leaning in to Chuck's shoulder.

"Challenging," Casey grunted, but it was a pleased grunt.

"She cares about you," Chuck reminded.

"Yeah," Casey almost smiled.

"She's good at what she does," Sarah smiled.

"I hear you guys are doing good work," Casey mentioned,

"Not as exciting as European arms dealing, but we're helping people and doing a little development work," Chuck shrugged.

"Alex said the people you are helping really need it, seems like the kind of company you should be running Bartowski," Casey held his glass up in regard.

"Thanks, Casey," Chuck returned the gesture.

"What's in Hawaii?" Sarah sipped her water.

"Vacation," Casey cringed a little.

Sarah just smiled and nodded as Chuck laughed.

"I always said love makes you soft, now I'm the kind of guy that takes vacations."

Neither Bartowski mentioned the 'l' word, but Sarah felt Chuck's body tense and relax as he fought the urge to push it further.

"So is that rugrat a boy or a girl?" Casey pointed at the picture on the coffee table now.

"We don't know. Do you have a preference?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well, it's your kid, but I love the image of Chuck playing tea party with a little girl."

"Oh my god, on a tiny chair with his knees up by his ears," Sarah giggled.

"You two are back together for half an hour and you're already making fun of me," Chuck faux protested.

"Seriously though, everything is OK in there," Casey pointed vaguely towards Sarah's stomach.

"All good, we are both very healthy," Sarah assured.

"Good. I'm not going to keep you guys up, I am here until Sunday. We'll catch up," Casey stood and Chuck followed suit, Sarah waved and smiled as Chuck went to walk Casey out.

Sarah brought the glasses to the kitchen, recycled her water bottle and turned off the lights. She put her hair up and washed her make up off and she giggled when she heard Chuck come back in. 

"Please still have that dress on, please still have that dress on…." He was babbling as he scurried down the hall.

"This dress?" she put a hand on her hip.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Still on….hopefully not for long," she grinned.

"Come here," he moved toward her even as he asked her to move too.

They crashed in to each other with a chuckle, limbs tangling, lips crushing together.

"Good date," Chuck murmured between kisses.

"Such a good date," Sarah agreed as she snuck her hands between their bodies and worked the buttons of Chuck's vest, his shirt warm and soft underneath.

"It's late, you up for this?" Chuck asked as he reached down and found her bare legs below the short dress, stroked the tips of his fingers along the outside of her thighs.

"I feel so good right now," Sarah nearly growled and curled her leg around Chuck's hip.

"Bed, now. Bed," Chuck stutter stepped over to the bed and clawed at the blankets to get them down to the foot.

Sarah laughed at his enthusiasm, although the look in his eyes made her stomach flutter in a way she was pretty certain was not the baby. With the sheets and blankets pulled away Sarah stretched out on the bed, arching her back and bending her legs. The pink dress popped on the pale blue sheets in a beautiful contrast, her blonde hair glowed in the low light and her eyes were the brightest thing in the room.

"Say something," she said as Chuck just looked at her.

"You are like art," he whispered.

"I want you," she leaned up on her elbows and let her eyes wash over him.

Normally such blatant ogling would make Chuck blush or avert his gaze, but he watched her, saw the flush of her desire as she looked at him and it was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced. Chuck put one knee on the bed, still dressed in his shirt and pants, and stretched out to lie right next to Sarah.

"You have me," he promised as he kissed her.

***555***

Sarah pulled the trigger, the cool night air made her shiver, and the quiet made the noise sting her ears, the charms tinkling from the bracelet on her wrist. The man across from her dropped, dead weight, dead man.

Sarah held the knife high, moved swiftly and didn't think twice before lowering it into his body, her adrenaline powering through the resistance of flesh and bone. The violence pronounced in comparison to the trappings of a small girl's bedroom.

Sarah woke up in the dark safety of her own bed, her husband's arm over her naked body, his breath gentle against her neck. When she moved to extract herself he mumbled in his sleep and held her closer.

"I have to pee," she murmured and though he didn't seem to wake he loosened his grip and rolled away as she slipped from the bed.

The first garment she found was Chuck's dress shirt so she slipped it on before padding to the bathroom. Her dream had her awake and instead of going back to sleep she headed to the kitchen for some orange juice. There on the fridge was the baby picture, the tiny being forming inside her captured in black and white and mostly gray.

Sarah poured some juice and took the picture and the glass to the couch where she curled up and looked at the baby, thought about the memories from her dream: Mauser and Ryker, she shuddered.

Sarah had a lot of kills on her record, but these 2 were heavy on her conscious now, why? What about them was different? Neither man was an innocent, they were both evil and treasonous, but neither was an immediate threat either. Mauser was unarmed and Ryker had actually turned away from her, she literally stabbed him in the back.

So focused on her memories was Sarah that she didn't hear Chuck shuffle up behind her.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked quietly and saw her jump.

"Sorry, sorry," he came around and sat beside her, pulled her in to a warm hug.

"Couldn't sleep," she murmured against his bare chest.

"Feel OK?"

"Yeah, just my brain over thinking things."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I do, but I think we should save it for Dreyfus," she said and Chuck was impressed, Sarah was really committed to her treatment.

"OK. You ready to come back to bed?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

***555***

"Sarah, both of those kills were cleared by the CIA, right?" Dreyfus asked when Sarah brought them up in their session.

"Yes, we were in a war with Fulcrum, any Fulcrum agent brought down was practically worthy of a medal and Ryker was one of their own gone bad, the CIA likes to clean up their messes. The inquiries in to both were cursory at best."

"Ryker almost killed you, more than once," Chuck added.

"I know, but he had turned his back to me, I could have subdued him easily. Mauser was unarmed," Sarah admitted although Chuck already knew that.

"Chuck, you mentioned in an earlier session the difficulty you had coming to terms with Sarah's professional kills," Dreyfus prodded.

"Sure, early on all of it scared me, it wasn't a world I was familiar with, which is ironic when you figure out who my parents are….but then I was really naïve. To a lot of things," Chuck grinned ruefully.

"By the time Ryker happened, I was less idealistic about such things. He needed to die, Sarah, he would have killed you, Molly and your mom."

"Could you have killed him?"

"Yes," Chuck nodded.

"Would you have stabbed an unarmed man in the back?" Sarah rephrased.

"In that moment, I don't know," Chuck shook his head.

"I didn't hesitate. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger on Mauser when he threatened you. I've been in a lot of dangerous situations, where my own life was on the line and I managed to capture the assailant without deadly force. In these cases I was not in direct danger, after I disarmed them that is, but they threatened people I love, they threatened Chuck and my mother and Molly," Sarah had tears on her face now.

"Why is this bothering you so much now?" Dreyfus asked.

"I already love this baby so much, if I was willing to kill to protect the other people I love, what am I capable of when the baby arrives?" Sarah looked away from Chuck.

Chuck looked at Dreyfus asking permission to field this and Dreyfus nodded silently.

"Sarah, Sarah listen to me…. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are never ever in a position where you have to kill again. I know it was a big part of your career and I know the world is a better place because of it, but I saw the toll it took on you sometimes. I don't want to see that look in your eyes ever again. We can't go back, we can't change the past, but we can change the future."

"What do I tell our children, about my life?" Sarah looked back at him and he smiled softly when she used the plural.

"That will be up to you and to them, we don't yet know what our kids are going to be like, other than tall and painfully good looking," Chuck wrinkled his nose at her until she smiled.

"You were disappointed in me after Mauser, you were the most distant I can remember, I hated that," Sarah admitted.

"I was shocked, I hadn't heard what he said, all I saw was you shooting someone who appeared to be surrendering. It was shocking for sure and then when you told me why, when you told me you killed him because he threatened me I felt guilty, by association," Chuck swallowed remembering the dark time.

"I felt guilty that he was dead and felt guilty that you had to kill him and I all I did was pass judgment. I hadn't been in that position yet," Chuck shrugged.

"And when you were?" Dreyfus asked.

"When I was I pulled the trigger, Doc, I shot Daniel Shaw and thought I had killed him."

"It's different, if you hadn't pulled the trigger I would be dead, for certain. With Mauser and Ryker there was no immediate danger. You didn't do anything wrong, Chuck, you saved me," Sarah said the last 3 words with the same awe she had years before.

"And I would do it again and I would do the same for that baby, but I don't want that life for us. That's why I gave Beckman back the Intersect, I don't want it near us ever again."

Sarah nodded.

***555***

Chuck and Sarah had a quiet lunch, not a bad quiet just a reflective one, and they walked in to the office a little after 1:00 to find Casey sitting at reception.

"Looking for a desk job?" Chuck grinned.

"Alex ran to get us some lunch, she didn't trust me to get her salad right, but she trusted me with the phones," Casey shrugged.

"Did anyone call?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"Thankfully no," Casey admitted.

Just as Casey said that the phone rang and all three of them looked at it at once.

"I'll get it," Chuck offered.

Sarah tilted her head back towards her office to indicate Casey should follow her and he did.

"The place is nice, you got the real office you wanted, above ground," Casey mentioned as Sarah motioned to the couch and the pair sat.

"Why are you really here, Casey?" Sarah asked kindly.

"I wanted to see Alex and you, make sure you were really OK," he shrugged.

"That's it?" Sarah narrowed her gaze.

"I was hoping Chuck would help me with some research, just online stuff, nothing dangerous," he admitted.

"We are out of the spy game, Casey," Sarah said vehemently.

"I know, he said the same thing last night, but it is really just nerd stuff. If Jeff & Lester were here I'd get them to do it, seriously, nothing shady."

"You promise?" she pointed a finger at him.

"I promise. Man, you are going to be a good mother," he laughed.

"I could always spot a sneak a mile away," Sarah softened, she knew Casey was telling her the truth now.

"I've worked with a lot of Verbanski's tech guys and Chuck really is the best."

"I know, we'll consider it" Sarah said.

"Hey," Chuck knocked and entered at the same time, "Alex is back with lunch. I told her to take you down to the courtyard, we'll cover the phones. You've been out of California too long, you need some sun."

"Thanks," Casey frowned, but he was grateful to spend some time with Alex.

"So," Sarah stood as Casey left and turned to her husband, "when were you planning to tell me Casey asked for your help."

Chuck looked at his wife and smiled as she approached him, he curled a hand around her hip and tugged her closer.

"Well, here's the thing," he leaned in and kissed her neck and when she tilted her head to make it easier he knew she wasn't really mad.

"When I got back from walking Casey to his car, I really wanted to have sex. Then you were upset in the middle of the night and that didn't seem like a really good time. Then you wanted to have sex. Then we were at Dr. Dreyfus' office and you were talking about your nightmare and well…. I meant what I said in the session, I want our lives to be safe, to be danger-free and that is what I told Casey."

"I know, he told me."

"I was planning to tell you tonight. He did offer me a lot of money."

"We don't need money," Sarah pointed out.

"He told me I was the best, which I know was more costly to him than the money."

"You are the best and Casey likes you more than you think."

"I won't do it if you don't want me to…"

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 12

Notes: Sorry for the delay folks, July is just full of so much fun and awesomeness. I was lucky enough to be at the last performance of She Loves Me last weekend and Zac was precious. Unfortunately I am not lucky enough to be in San Diego for HQ, but am thrilled for my friends that are going and psyched to watch all the fun!

***555***

"So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked as she looked down at Chuck.

"Oh trust me, I am doing it now," he grinned up at her.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean about Casey," she leaned back a little.

Before Sarah could realize what was happening she was flat on her back and Chuck was gazing down at her.

"If you are thinking about work and Casey while we are having sex, I am clearly not doing it right," he smirked as he leaned down to kiss her thus preventing any further talking.

Sarah wrapped her legs around him and rocked back and forth, laughing as she kissed him.

Later as they lay curled together, dozing gently as the sun streamed through the sheer curtains of their room, Chuck rolled and turned them so he could wrap his arms around her, placing his hands on her smooth solid stomach, just slightly rounding with their baby.

"I don't want you to give up something you want to do for us," Sarah whispered.

"I want this, I want us," Chuck replied quietly his thumb stroking over her skin.

"OK," she nodded, his lips finding a spot behind her ear perfect for a quick kiss.

"I love you," he spoke against the skin there and the words vibrated in her ear, straight to her heart and her brain, "there is nothing I want more than that."

Sarah nodded as her eyes slipped shut in restful slumber.

***555***

"If Gertrude's guys want to consult," Chuck explained as he stood on the sidewalk outside of LAX.

"I know, I'll call. I get it Chuck and I understand. I wish I had been there for Alex, I wish things had been different for her and Kath. Don't second guess your decision, Sarah deserves this," Casey said sincerely, the emotion making him a little antsy.

"Enjoy your vacation," Chuck grinned.

"When do you guys leave for Chicago?"

"Tomorrow," Chuck smiled.

"Give Ellie & Devon my best," Casey grabbed his bag.

"Will you come back when the baby is born?" Chuck asked almost shyly.

"Of course I will," Casey said, "Think I am going to miss watching Walker as a mom?"

Chuck laughed and nodded, shook Casey's hand and watched the big guy disappear into the crowd. As he was walking around the car to get back in his cell rang.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I need tacos."

"OK?"

"Not want, Chuck, need."

"Got it," Chuck grinned as he got in the car.

"With extra guacamole. Like a lot of guacamole," Sarah clarified.

"I will be home with the finest tacos in all the land in an hour," Chuck said as he hung up and started the car.

***555***

"Sarah, you look awesome," Devon greeted them at baggage claim, his long arms outstretched for a hug.

Sarah had to admit she was nervous, she hadn't seen Devon since everything bad had happened and on top of that she kept his wife away from him for a month of her recovery. Sarah accepted the hug, relished it, before turning him over to Chuck for more hugging.

"It's good to see you, Devon," Sarah said honestly as he helped Chuck with their bags.

Sarah looped an arm around one of Chuck's and followed Devon out to the car.

"Ellie has been cooking for days. I think she thinks you guys don't eat when she isn't there."

"We eat plenty, but nothing nearly as good as Ellie's cooking," Sarah assured.

The car wasn't far and that was a good thing as summer was in full force in Chicago, the sun hotter than at home. Chuck opened the front passenger door for Sarah who slid in while the guys stowed the bags in the back.

The drive from O'Hare to Northbrook was short, the tree-lined streets of the north Chicago suburb were verdant and the homes lovely.

"This is so nice," Sarah said as she looked out the passenger window.

"It is, we miss California, but this isn't a bad place for a little while," Devon conceded.

Chuck sat quietly in the back, certain his sister had a new wonderful life here.

The house they pulled up to was modest compared to some, but had a beautifully manicured yard and Chuck knew a large backyard with a pool. In fact, as he hopped out of the SUV he could hear the squealing of a child in a pool.

"We can't keep her out of the pool," Devon said as he caught the look on Chuck's face.

"I can't wait to see her," Chuck smiled.

It had only been a few months, but Clara was sure to have changed so much.

"You two go around back, I can get your bags in," Devon cocked his head toward the front door.

"You sure?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, go see Ellie & Clara."

"Thanks," Chuck grinned and took Sarah's hand in his and headed for the gate in the wooden fence that led to the backyard.

"Hey," Ellie waved.

She was waist deep in the shallow end of the pool in a blue one piece bathing suit designed for actually swimming and pushing Clara in a swim seat.

"Hi Elle," Chuck smiled and Sarah waved.

"Clara, look, it's Uncle Chuck & Aunt Sarah," Ellie said to the toddler who looked up, laughed hysterically and splashed at the water with her open hand.

"Hi Clara," Chuck crouched down at the edge of the pool.

The little girl looked up at him again and instantly lifted her arms in the universal child symbol for 'pick me up'. Chuck reached out and Ellie balked.

"Chuck, you'll get all wet," she reasoned.

"I don't care," he laughed and Ellie pushed the float closer to him.

Chuck's long arms made the distance and he plucked Clara from the pool with ease, Sarah looked about and found a towel to wrap her in to keep her warm and spare Chuck some of the wet clothes.

"Hi Clara," he cooed as he curled the little girl into his arms, Sarah grinned at the image of Chuck with a child in his arms.

"He's going to be a great dad," Ellie read her mind as she hopped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist, giving Sarah a half hug to keep her dry.

"I know," Sarah nodded.

Chuck wandered off with Clara looking at the flowers and a large dragonfly that hovered near the vegetable garden, so Ellie led Sarah to a shady spot under an umbrella and poured her some iced green tea.

"Good flight?"

"Yes, easy, I slept a little." 

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, really. I'm having regular appointments with my doctor now, things are good," Sarah nodded.

"And Dr. Dreyfus?"

"Those are good too, helpful, for both of us I think. Chuck and I have been through a lot and it's good to get everything out and sorted before the baby arrives," Sarah shrugged.

Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Anybody hungry?" Devon asked as he came out the back door with a tray of veggies and hummus.

"Always it seems," Sarah laughed.

"I made the hummus from scratch, so no worries about processing," Ellie beamed and dug a baby carrot into the spread.

"Where do you find the time?" Sarah laughed as she too started in on the snack.

"I've had a little time lately," Ellie shrugged.

Sarah was suspicious but didn't press the issue, instead she looked out to see Chuck crouched on the lawn, Clara on his hip and a butterfly perched on the back of his hand. The little girl's eyes were huge and as the butterfly lifted off in flight both uncle & niece watched it until it was out of site.

Sarah sighed.

"Yeah, he's special," Ellie grinned.

"I'm amazed by him daily, even after all these years," Sarah sipped at her tea.

"Ooooh, food," Chuck grinned as he approached.

"I'll take her, have a snack," Sarah reached for Clara.

Chuck pulled a chair up beside Sarah, his knee bare from the shorts he wore touched her equally bare knee and she slipped her foot out of her sandal and ran her toes along his calf and enjoyed the crooked smile he gave her.

Sarah reached for a cucumber slice and handed it to Clara who chewed on it happily. Devon started talking about the hospital and the neighbors and the Chicago Cubs, conversation flowing easily between the four adults. Clara ate some food, sipped some juice and snuggled in to Sarah's arms and was dozing comfortably.

"I can take her in and put her down," Devon reached for the little girl.

"I'll follow you, I need to pee," Sarah grinned as Clara molded herself to her father's shoulder without waking.

"Everything good?" Ellie asked after Sarah was inside the house.

"It is," Chuck smiled.

"You look good, both of you. Happy, relaxed."

"All things considered," Chuck shrugged.

Moments later Sarah and Devon emerged from the house. Sarah had a beer for Chuck and Devon had the baby monitor in hand.

"Thanks, babe," Chuck took the beer with a smile.

"Chuck, I have something to tell you. I waited until now because I did not want to pile on to the stress you guys were already going through," Ellie rushed now that it was time to confess.

"Are you OK?" Chuck looked instantly concerned.

"I'm fine, we're all fine. I have to tell you about my new job," Ellie smiled weakly.

"New job? Are you guys moving again?" images of Africa flooded Chuck's mind.

"No, Chuck, my job is still here and Ellie's is well, mobile," Devon smiled.

"I'm working for the NSA, for Beckman, on the new Intersect project," Ellie rushed out.

Chuck's eyes bugged out and Sarah looked down at her lap.

"I know, I know, but it is totally safe and I think I can help people. You, Chuck, you of all people should understand that," Ellie rolled her eyes.

"How do you know it is safe?" Chuck said quietly.

"I am not connected to the project in any official way. I am paid through a third party, off book, and everything I am doing is on an air gap computer. I have protocols for communicating findings that are very safe," Ellie assured.

"Did you know this?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"No, but I'm not surprised. Beckman likes Ellie, was impressed by her during my recovery. You know Beckman, she wants the best and the brightest," Sarah smiled at her sister-in-law.

"OK, so, OK," Chuck shook his head and smiled.

"I can't tell you anymore, but I couldn't keep the secret any longer," Ellie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ellie, you know if you need anything. Anything. Just ask," Sarah said pointedly and everyone at the table knew the extent of what Sarah was saying.

"Thank you," Ellie nodded, hoping she never needed a way out that involved getting her brother & Sarah involved.

"Now, what does everyone want for dinner?" Devon changed the subject.

***555***

"You OK?" Sarah asked as she slipped into bed that night.

"Yeah, it almost seems inevitable that Ellie should be pulled into this, it's a Bartowski tradition," he shrugged.

"She's smart and cautious, Chuck, she won't let it get out of hand," Sarah leaned into his side and placed a warm hand over his tee shirt-covered heart.

"I know."

"Now, how about I take your mind off of the whole thing?" Sarah offered as she pressed closer still, her hand drifting down his chest.

"Ellie & Devon are right down the hall," Chuck protested quietly while wiggling further into the bed to give her better access to his body at the same time.

"We'll be quiet," Sarah whispered warmly in his ear.

"Never have before," he smirked.

"There's a first time for everything. I have wanted this all day," Sarah purred.

"All day?"

"I'm hormonal," she shrugged.

"You are gorgeous," he kissed her and found her hip under the short nightgown she was wearing, tugging her on top of him.

"I feel so good," Sarah sighed as Chuck's hands moved up and down her back.

"You do," he nodded.

"I didn't realize how tired and rundown I was until it went away and now I feel like myself again," she raised her arms over her head and allowed Chuck to slip the nightgown off of her completely.

"That's good," Chuck smiled softly, his eyes hazy with love and lust mixed in gorgeous golden flecks.

"I think we can start to plan the nursery," she mentioned as she reached down to help Chuck wiggle out of his pajama pants.

"OK, we'll go shopping as soon as we are back. Or we can go in to town here and start looking, I am sure Ellie would be thrilled," Chuck tugged her down so he could kiss her thoroughly.

"Oh God, Chuck," Sarah tore her mouth from Chuck's and moaned loudly.

"Quiet, remember," he whispered with a giggle.

"Then you really need to not do that thing," she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed outright.

"That's kind of a main part of the whole process," he grinned.

"Maybe I can't be quiet in bed….what are we going to do with the kids in the house?"

"That is the second or third time you have mentioned plural kids," he pointed out.

"Well, assuming everything goes well with thisssssss, oh my God Chuck," Sarah keened and arched her back which caused Chuck to groan in response.

He rolled her under him, their legs tangled his hands finding her hair and getting lost there, his lips crashed into hers trying to keep her quiet, but really just wanting to taste her.

"All day, I wanted that all day," Sarah whispered against his chest when they were catching their breath later.

"Will this last for the whole second trimester?" he asked casually.

"I don't know, but we should take advantage of it. Not that I don't normally want you constantly, let's be honest, but it's different," she shrugged.

"How?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I used to be able to tamp down how much I wanted to, god knows I did it for years before we actually started sleeping together. Even after we were together, there were times we couldn't because of a mission or whatever, but now I can't seem to stop myself," she turned her head and kissed the hollow at the base of his throat, the spot that smelled and tasted like him so purely.

"I will not question such a glorious gift," he laughed.

***555***

"Do you want some dessert?" Sarah asked as she entered the bathroom to find Chuck soaking wet and Clara giggling uncontrollably.

"I think she is trying to drown me, one cup of water at a time, it is like toddler waterboarding," he glared at Sarah.

"She's having fun," Sarah shrugged.

"Says the woman without water pooling in her undergarments," Chuck looked at his soaked pants as Clara cackled louder.

It was the third night of their visit and Chuck & Sarah had offered to babysit Clara so Ellie & Awesome could have a nice relaxing date night. After a fun dinner out on the patio Chuck had offered to take bath duty and was now regretting that gallant offer.

"Is she all clean?" Sarah ventured further into the room and found the soft hooded towel Ellie told her Clara preferred.

"Yes, the last 10 minutes have all been recreational," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I'll take her," Sarah held out the towel as Chuck lifted the wet child and Sarah corralled her in cotton.

Clara giggled as Sarah wrapped her up and blew raspberries on her cheek. Sarah swept out of the room, tossing a towel to Chuck as she left. She took Clara to her room and dried her off, efficiently getting a diaper on her and a snuggly pair of pajamas with baby ducks all over. Sarah took Clara to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat with her, gave her a bottle, and rocked back and forth.

"You are getting so big, Clara. Time goes by so fast," Sarah snuggled the baby close and was lulled by the quiet sucking sounds of the bottle.

Sarah was so content with the baby in her arms she didn't even hear Chuck who was stripped down to his damp undergarments and leaning against the door frame.

"This is going to be us soon," he said quietly and Sarah startled a little, but Clara took it in stride and finished off the bottle.

"Quiet nights at home," Sarah handed Clara off as Chuck approached and he placed her gently in the crib.

"You aren't going to get too bored, are you?" Chuck asked honestly, this was a big lifestyle change for Sarah.

"With you? Never," she promised and kissed his cheek.

They both stood over the crib and watched as Clara slipped into sleep, her small body lax and restful. Sarah grabbed the baby monitor as they left, leaving the door open a crack and padded down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Someone mentioned dessert," Chuck remembered suddenly.

"There is ice cream or homemade chocolate chip cookies," Sarah listed as she placed the baby monitor on the counter.

"Or? I think the word you were looking for in that sentence Mrs. Bartowski, was AND," Chuck grinned.

Sarah just shook her head but got on board quickly for the homemade ice cream sandwich idea. Chuck warmed the cookies and softened the ice cream expertly and before long Sarah was moaning around a mouthful of ice cream sandwich.

"That noise should really be reserved for the bedroom," Chuck chastised watching her devour hers in 4 big bites.

He then took the first bite of his and made a very similar moaning sound as his eyelids fluttered in delight.

Sarah's eyes bulged in mirth as Chuck nodded, "Yep, this is moan worthy."

Sarah was out of her chair and in Chuck's lap in seconds.

"We cannot have sex in my sister's kitchen," Chuck protested.

Sarah used his moment of indignation to go in for what she really wanted stealing the ice cream sandwich.

"You already had one," Chuck laughed.

"I'm eating for two," Sarah giggled as she licked the melting ice cream from her hand.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 13

****5555***

"Everything looks good," Dr. Meadows smiled at Sarah and Chuck.

Chuck's eyes were glued to the monitor where the baby's image was even more defined a month since he last saw it.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked as she moved the wand to give them different angles.

"Great," Sarah smiled.

"Any weird cravings?" the doctor made small talk.

"Nothing too strange, right Chuck?" Sarah looked down to see her husband's eyes totally flooded with tears.

"Oh, Chuck," she wiped at a tear that escaped his lashes.

"Sorry," he took a deep breath to staunch the emotion.

"Don't be, I have grown men reduced to tears in here all the time," Dr. Meadows laughed as she printed some new images and turned off the monitor.

Chuck swallowed thickly and just nodded.

"Your vitals are good. Any pain?"

"None."

"You exercising?"

"Regularly."

"Sex?"

"Outstanding," Sarah nodded and Chuck ducked his chin in to his chest.

"Sarahhhh," he whined.

"Would you rather she think it's subpar?" she teased.

"Appetite?"

"For sex?" Sarah smirked and Chuck laughed.

"Food," Dr. Meadows countered with a smirk.

"Good."

"Anything strange to report?"

"No, honestly, I expected this to be a lot stranger of an experience," Sarah admitted.

"You are getting to the really strange part. You should start feeling the baby more frequently, don't panic."

"I am pretty calm in most situations," Sarah shrugged one shoulder.

***555***

"Ms. Ellis is all set, her out take form is done and I even got her to do a testimonial for the website," Sarah said as she entered Chuck's office with their lunch in hand.

"You liked her," he grinned.

"I did, she's a smart woman, reminded me of Ellie," Sarah sat on the edge of Chuck's desk, the bag of sandwiches in front of him.

"You look cute," he ran a hand over the now obvious baby bump.

"Maternity clothes are cuter than I remember," she shrugged looking down at the flowy sundress she had on.

"The crib is being delivered between 3:00 and 6:00, Alex is going to work from our place because we have that new client at 2:30," Chuck explained as he unpacked the food.

"Yep, she texted me. I told her in no uncertain terms is Morgan to assemble the crib without you there to supervise," Sarah stole the pickle from Chuck's sandwich.

"I'd blame that on the baby, but I haven't had a pickle in almost 6 years," Chuck smirked.

"I like pickles," she said defensively.

"You can have all the pickles, forever and always," he held a hand over his heart.

"Should have been in our wedding vows" Sarah said around a bit of pickle.

"Wedding vows should be like that, more practical you know? You promise to do the dishes and I solemnly swear not to interrupt Call of Duty unless I am bleeding…profusely."

"Funny lady," he poked her side and she recoiled from the tickle and the flutter she felt.

"Oh my God!"

"What? Oh God, did I hurt you?" Chuck jumped to his feet as the pair stared at each other.

"No, the baby…I felt it!"

"Oh God, I poked the baby! What if I dented it?"

"I don't think it works that…oooh, there, here," she grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly to her side.

"I don't feel anything," he looked worried.

"It's really faint, maybe it doesn't translate to the outside," she patted his hand, "soon though."

"You OK?" he used the hand pressed to her side to rub there gently.

"Yeah, it was just surprising. It felt fluttery, like a butterfly or a whole bunch of butterflies," she smiled.

"A kaleidoscope," he corrected.

"Huh?"

"A group of butterflies is a kaleidoscope, or a rabble, but I prefer kaleidoscope," Chuck shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

"My adorable nerd," she leaned close and kissed his cheek.

***555***

"Do you think it is right?" Sarah looked at the crib and then looked at Chuck and Morgan.

"We followed the directions," Morgan held up the sheet of directions for assembling the crib.

"Sarah, we've put together thousands of sound systems and home entertainment things over the many years at the Buy More," Chuck rubbed her arm tenderly.

"I know, but my baby wasn't going to sleep in any of those home entertainment units," Sarah countered.

"Fair point," Chuck nodded.

"Well, let's test it," Morgan suggested.

"How?" Sarah arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, how much does a baby weigh, thirty – forty pounds?"

"Not for a while," Sarah shuddered at the thought of delivering a 30 pound baby, "usually 10 give or take, to start."

"Even better, you must have some 10 lb weights around here, put them in there and see if the crib stays standing!" Morgan held his hands up in the universal symbol of 'problem solved'.

"That's actually not the worst idea he's ever had," Chuck tilted his head in thought.

Sarah went to the living room and found two 10 lb hand weights and brought them back to the nursery. Chuck placed one at each end of the crib and then shook the crib from each and, everything seemed solid and sturdy.

"Seems good," Chuck smiled and realized Sarah wasn't even paying attention, "Babe?"

"Huh? Sorry," she turned back to him.

"Crib is good," he shook it again for her to witness.

"Thanks, guys, thank you so much. I really love it," Sarah turned back to the room as a whole, the crib having been the final piece of a sweet little puzzle.

"It came out really good," Chuck agreed as he surveyed the bright blue walls with puffy white clouds, the midnight blue ceiling with tiny stars and a crescent moon, the bright green rug with flowers and lady bugs under the crib.

"Your baby will always start the day with clear skies," Morgan said quietly.

Sarah just nodded, tears threatening her eyes as she walked over to Morgan and hugged him.

"I like Mommy Sarah, she is so much less scary than Ninja Sarah," Morgan hugged her back as she chuckled.

Morgan's phone chimed.

"Alex has dinner ready," he held up the text for all to see and the three of them went next door to eat.

***555***

"I wanted to talk about something specific today," Dr. Dreyfus began as Chuck and Sarah settled in to their seats.

"OK," Chuck nodded, lately he and Sarah had been leading the discussions, picking moments throughout their time together to flesh out and discuss.

"Early on I spoke with each of you individually and I asked you what your greatest fear was. It should not surprise you that you have the same fear, losing the other was the answer you both gave. Most people fear the unknown, but losing one another in various degrees has been kind of a constant for you two."

As was usually the case, Dreyfus hadn't actually asked them anything, he just put something on the table and sat back to wait.

"When I got my memories back, each batch ended with my losing you somehow or almost losing you: the roof with Longshore, Jill, Prague, Thailand…" Sarah said that last one a lot softer than the others.

"We found all sorts of ways of being apart," Chuck agreed.

"I almost always knew you would come back to me, after Lou and Jill and Hannah, even with Longshore – I knew I could get you back. And while my heart was broken after Prague I knew where you were and sure enough you were right back in my life in 6 months as adorable as ever, but Thailand scared me," Sarah admitted, "a lot."

"I'm sorry you went through that. I, well, I kind of know how you felt. When Vivian attacked you with the Norseman I was a mess. I mean, I knew where you were and I left you with Ellie and Awesome, but I had never seen you like that, so weak, so fragile," Chuck sniffled .

"I'm sure you were terrified, but Chuck, you have to know that if I had died that day I would have died knowing that you loved me. The whole time I searched for you in Thailand I just kept thinking that you were worried I wouldn't love you if you didn't have the Intersect. It nearly destroyed me, that I could be that closed off even after everything we had fought for, that you might not truly know how deeply I loved you."

"I knew," he said quietly.

"Did you, really?"

"I did. I mean, it was nice to hear it," he laughed, his laughter watery, "but deep down I knew it. I always knew it from the beginning. I also knew that you were no regular girl, Sarah Walker, and I should not expect normal girl behavior. Not that I had a whole lot of experience with normal girls either."

Sarah just nodded with a small smile.

"That was what hurt the most after Quinn, the idea that you didn't remember loving me, that you didn't know me was as painful as watching you almost die. That sounds horrible when I say it out loud, but if I am being honest it's true."

"Honesty is important, Chuck," Dreyfus' voice startled him as he forgot the older man was even in the room.

"I think I would have recovered better if you had died than if you had never recovered your memory and left for good."

***555***

Chuck was quiet as they walked to the car and opened the door for Sarah, she held on to his hand a little longer than necessary before relinquishing it so he could walk around to get in himself. After a few minutes of driving Chuck hit the hands free phone and called the office.

"Carmichael Industries," Alex answered.

"Hey Alex, is Morgan there?"

"Sure Chuck, one second."

"Hey buddy," Morgan chirped.

"Hi Morgan, can you handle today's intake and reschedule the rest of the week?" Chuck asked and Sarah looked over curiously.

"Sure, Chuck, is everything OK?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"Yeah, buddy, everything is fine. We just need a few days. We'll be back Monday," and with that Chuck hung up.

Sarah didn't know what to say, was Chuck hurting, was he upset, was he just being his usual sensitive self. When Chuck failed to turn off the highway in the direction of home Sarah silently raised an eyebrow and squeezed his arm to get his attention.

"I'm kidnapping you," was all he said as he drove towards the airport.

Sarah was used to a life of spontaneity, she was always ready to go anywhere at any time, but Chuck was very much a planner and this impromptu trip was both exciting and concerning.

Chuck parked the car in the long term lot, took her hand in his and walked purposefully up to the Aloha Airlines counter and took out his black Amex.

"We need 2 first class seats on the next flight to Hawaii."

***555***

Chuck and Sarah had time to pick up a couple essentials in the airport before boarding their flight to Honolulu. Chuck spent some time on his phone and secured a hotel room.

"Do you have your prenatal vitamins with you?" he asked suddenly.

"I do," Sarah nodded indicating her huge purse in which she carried everything she couldn't live without.

"OK, good. Anything else we need we can get there," he smiled and took her hand, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Not that I am objecting to the spontaneity, but what brought this on?"

"I just want to be alone with you, somewhere beautiful and quiet and alone. I want to hold you and love you and think about nothing but right now and how lucky we are to be here today," he said, his eyes burning with intensity.

Sarah nodded, unsure words would actually form if she opened her mouth. She went happily into his arms, felt the strength of his body around her and molded her changing shape against his side as easily as she could.

The flight was easy, both Bartowskis slept a little, ate a nice dinner and quietly reflected on the intensity of today's session with Dreyfus. Revisiting the horrors of their own near death experiences had clearly shaken Chuck, but Sarah was not going to complain when his remedy was a trip to Hawaii.

"I really have changed, you know," Sarah said quietly in the dimly lit cabin of the plane.

"How's that?" Chuck's voice was slurred from sleep.

"I never would have enjoyed a surprise this much," she nuzzled against his ear and nipped her teeth on his ear lobe.

"You were very surprise averse," he agreed with a grin.

She giggled in his ear and he had to shift in his seat to be even closer to her.

"And this isn't really a surprise so much, surprises require some forethought," he turned his face so he could kiss her.

"Whatever it is, I am really into it," Sarah smiled into the kiss.

***555***

As expected a driver with a sign was awaiting them at the arrival hall.

"Mr. Bartowski, my name is Ken, can I help you get your bags?" he said as he noticed the lack of luggage.

"Chuck please, and this is Sarah, we ummm, don't actually have any bags. This was a bit of a last minute trip," Chuck shrugged.

"My husband swept me off to Hawaii without a chance to pack," Sarah grinned.

"Lucky lady. No worries, I am sure the hotel can assist you with anything you need during your stay. Your room comes with its own concierge, she'll be glad to get some things together for you," the driver explained as he led them to the car.

The ride from the airport was quick and easy and as the car turned on to the grounds of the Ritz Carlton Waikiki, Sarah could tell – even in the dark – that they were in for quite the holiday.

The driver went right past the main entrance and drove around to a side entrance. There was a fountain and small garden, a tiny circular drive for the private car, but not room for much else.

"You are all checked in," he explained as he produced a key packet from his coat.

The driver extracted a key and waved it in front of the sensor, "This is a private entrance and elevator, Jeanine will meet you upstairs."

"Thank you, Ken," Chuck shook his head, tipped him generously and ushered Sarah in to the private elevator.

Sarah slipped her hand in his and smiled excitedly as the elevator ascended to the top floor. The doors opened into the private penthouse Chuck had secured online.

"Mr. & Mrs. Bartowski, aloha," a short woman with dark hair pulled back in a severe bun and a large smile greeted them, " I am Jeanine and I will be your concierge during your stay."

"Aloha, Jeanine. I'm Chuck, this is Sarah," both Bartowskis shook hands with the woman.

"I know it is late, but I just wanted to give you a quick tour of the space and then I will leave you to get a good night's sleep. You have 6 rooms, including a full kitchen and dining room," she began walking and Chuck and Sarah followed.

"Master bedroom and bathroom," she walked in to a large open white room with the biggest softest looking bed set right next to a wall of windows that Sarah was certain would reveal the ocean come morning.

The bathroom was nearly as large with a huge soaking tub and glass shower, marble and glass gleaming.

"Your living space has satellite television, video gaming consoles and a DVD player. If you want anything specific for the DVD player just let me know and I can get that for you," she pointed out the huge television screen.

"You have a private pool, through here," Jeanine opened a sliding glass door and flipped a light switch that illuminated a good size infinity pool, two chaise lounges set up in the shallow end looked as if they were floating.

"Wow," Sarah was actually stunned, she had stayed in some nice places, but this was almost too much.

"We have a private beach club too, a little oasis from the tourists, for our elite guests. If you wish to spend the day on the beach we will take care of you."

"I don't doubt that," Chuck nodded.

"Your kitchen has some staples in it. Bottled water, still and sparkling, some wine and fruit. I can order anything you like. Mrs. Bartowski, it appears you are…" Jeanine trailed off.

"Expecting? Yes and please call me Sarah."

"Sarah, if there is anything specific you require please let me know."

"We jumped into this trip a little rashly, we will need a few things," Chuck felt embarrassed suddenly by the extravagance e of it all.

"Anything at all, put together a list and you can email it or call me directly if you need," Jeanine produced a business card.

"Thank you."

"Anything you need this evening?"

"No, we picked up the bare necessities in the airport," Sarah grinned.

"Then I will leave you to explore and rest, but do give me a call in the morning and we will get you all set up for the rest of the week."

Jeanine was gone with a smile and a wave.

"Chuck, this is too much," Sarah's eyes went wide.

"We deserve it," he shrugged and pulled her close.

"I slept a bit on the plane, I'm not that tired," Sarah insinuated as she kissed along the open collar of his polo shirt.

"Oh?" he tilted his head to give her a clear path up one side of his neck.

"Mmmhmmm," she scraped her teeth along the side of his jaw and felt him shiver.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you take me into that bedroom and make love to me on that giant bed," she stated clearly.

"Got it," he grinned and scooped her into his arms.

Sarah squealed at her sudden change of altitude, but Chuck had her securely in his arms as he always had from the day they met, secure in his arms and secure in his heart.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 14

***555***

Sarah opened one eye and realized 3 things right away: this was not her bed, she was naked and her husband was looking at her. The last item she knew despite the fact that she couldn't see Chuck who was behind her on his side, head propped in his hand watching the delicate rise and fall of her back as she slept.

Once those 3 realizations came and went she noticed the unbelievable view of turquoise water out the wall of windows beside the bed. The bed she stretched out in, enjoying the exquisite softness of the sheets.

"Morning," she could hear the smile in Chuck's voice before she fully rolled over to take in his scruffy face.

"Morning," she practically mewed as she stretched and rolled and wrapped her arms around him all in one graceful movement.

"Sleep well?" he smiled against the warm soft skin of her neck.

"So well," she assured him.

"Me too," he replied as he kissed behind her ear.

"Been awake long?" she snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes again.

"Not very," he teased his fingers along her bare back and felt her tremble slightly.

"What time is it?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Daytime, morning still. I ordered breakfast a bit ago, they were still taking breakfast orders so morningish," he babbled adorably.

"Mmmm, good, I am hungry," she nipped at his shoulder.

"Me too," he chuckled.

"This is real, right?"

"The most comfortable bed in the world with the best view imaginable in a suite like I have never seen before for the next 5 days? Yes, real," Chuck covered all the potential bases.

"I am a lucky girl to have snagged you, Chuck Bartowski," she stretched up to kiss him properly.

"We're both lucky, very lucky and I don't ever want to forget that," as he deepened the kiss they were interrupted by the suite's doorbell.

"I am not wearing clothes," Chuck stated obviously.

"Closet, there is sure to be a bathrobe," Sarah pointed out, thinking it quicker than trying to find the clothes she had stripped off of him last night.

"My wife is so smart," Chuck said as he went to the closet and wrapped himself up in fluffy white terry cloth.

Chuck greeted the room service attendant, but offered to take the cart into the bedroom himself. That turned out to be a good call for while Sarah had the sheet pulled up to cover herself, it was very obvious she had nothing on. She had propped all the pillows up against the headboard and Chuck realized quickly that this was going to be breakfast in bed.

Sarah wasn't used to people taking care of her, or she wasn't before she met Chuck. It was strange at first, getting used to the idea that people would do things for you just because they wanted to be nice, to make you happy. The first time Sarah noticed it, really noticed it, was when Chuck showed up at her hotel with a vegetarian pizza with no olives. He liked olives, but knew she didn't and made sure he specifically left them off just to be nice. Sure he was trying to endear himself to her, but it was such a small thing, such an easy to miss thing that it made her heart swell now just remembering it.

"Are you planning to wait on me all week?" she smiled as he brought her a cup of tea.

"No, I thought we could take turns," he grinned as he sipped some coffee.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asked, her eyes sparkled.

"Eat first and then we can discuss our…options," Chuck swallowed thickly as he looked at his wife covered by a thin white sheet.

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Sarah said as she speared a piece of fruit from one of the plates Chuck arranged around her.

"What?"

"The time you brought me a pizza…"

"We eat a lot of pizza, which time?" he grinned.

"The first time, you showed up at my hotel with a pizza and you had noticed that I didn't like olives."

"Oh yeah, I watched you pick them off on a couple of occasions," Chuck shrugged as he finally crawled carefully on to the bed so as not to upset the food.

"Well, it was very thoughtful," Sarah smiled and leaned close enough for a quick kiss.

"You know, we have spent a lot of time reliving some of our less pleasant memories with Dr. Dreyfus, maybe we could spend some of this time alone together, remembering the good times."

"Like the time I brought you pizza?"

"It might seem like a little thing now after all the grander gestures of our illustrious romance, but at the time it was the sweetest thing anyone had done for me in some time," Sarah admitted.

"I liked doing things for you. You saved my life on a regular basis back then, seemed the least I could do was pick up chocolate croissants every now and then."

"Well, I appreciated them," Sarah squeezed his hand and then returned to eating off the variety of dishes he had ordered for them.

The pair of them tore through the delicious food, an egg white omelet, a plate of French toast, fruit and bacon. Sarah got up from the bed and cleared some of the plates, walking naked across the sunlit room.

"We need…I cannot believe I am saying this," Chuck paused as he watched Sarah look back over her perfect shoulder, "we need to order some clothes and things."

"I started a list on my phone on the plane," Sarah pointed to her phone on the nightstand.

Chuck reached over and clicked it on, thumbing in Sarah's password and finding the note pad. Sarah finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and slipped in to the bathroom.

"I added some stuff, give it a once over and I will send it to Jeanine with my Amex," Chuck fretted a bit at how extravagant they were being, he never really got used to having money before it was gone and now that it was back he wanted to be smart with it, but his soul felt so good spending this time with Sarah.

"That's good, once we have some stuff we can always go out and pick up some other things if we need them," she smiled and handed the phone back.

Chuck sent the list to Jeanine as Sarah sipped another cup of tea. Within seconds he had a reply that everything would be delivered by 2:00 pm.

"We'll have the stuff by 2:00," Chuck reported, shut off Sarah's phone and tossed it back on to the nightstand.

"So whatever should we do until then?" Sarah asked coyly.

"I can think of a thing or two," Chuck smiled, his genuine smile with his gorgeous teeth.

"Yeah?" Sarah put down her tea and approached the bed.

She put a knee on the bed at the foot of it, the soft sheets and duvet puffing up around her, so comfortable under her body. She crawled up the bed, to Chuck's feet which were crossed. He wiggled his toes at her adorably and she laughed before placing a kiss on the inside of one of his ankles.

Sarah continued to kiss up his calf to his knee, parting the soft terry cloth robe he still had on.

"Oh, Sarah," Chuck sighed.

"Shhh, lay back, relax. We have hours before we'll have any clothes to put on," she giggled and continued to kiss along his body.

"I love you," he gasped as she scraped her teeth on his hip bone.

"I love you too," she stopped and looked up to his face, loving the love she sees reflected back at her.

"Come here," he reached for her, cupped her chin and encouraged her up to his lips, kissed her deeply, tenderly as he rolled her under him and she used the shift to strip the robe off of him completely.

***555***

"Jeanine has really good taste," Sarah grinned as she walked out of the bathroom in a lovely new bathing suit and cover up.

"Yes, she did a very good job," Chuck agreed in his own new swim trunks and tee shirt.

"You sure you don't mind laying low today?" Sarah asked as she found a towel and her book.

"Not at all, that was the point of all this, relaxation and alone time," Chuck said almost shyly.

"How are you the sexiest person I know and the most adorable at the same time?" Sarah approached and pulled him close let her hand snake up under the back of his tee shirt to gently scratch her nails along the tender skin at the small of his back.

"It's a gift," he grinned and leaned in to her touch.

"You're a gift," Sarah said remembering their wedding vows, "a gift I am starting to realize I might actually deserve after all."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something and then, fearing he might say the wrong thing, just flung his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I know," Sarah nodded against his chest, agreeing to his silent declaration of love.

"Let's go sit by the pool before I start crying," Chuck teased.

Sarah led the way out of the bedroom through the enormous living room to the sliding door. In the light of day the pool area was even more magnificent, with the same gorgeous view of the ocean beyond and stunning arrangements of flowers and plants providing exquisite privacy.

"We could have come out here before our clothes arrived," Sarah joked as she assessed the sight lines with the eye of an agent.

"Any time you want to go skinny dipping you just say the word, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck lowered his sunglasses and looked her up and down.

Sarah laughed, but did not refute the offer outright as she climbed up to the shallow area where the chaise lounges sat in just a couple inches of water. A table between them was nice for putting their stuff, keeping it dry, but Sarah had another arrangement in mind. She lifted the small table up.

"Sarah, let me get that," Chuck lunged for the table.

"It's very light Chuck, move the chairs together?" she tilted her head to one side as Chuck realized what she was asking.

"On it," he pulled the chairs together as Sarah placed the very light side table on the side next to hers and put their phones, books and sunscreen on it while Chuck arranged the towels on the chairs just so.

Sarah settled in to the chaise as Chuck retreated back to the room. He returned moments later with 2 bottles of water and a bag of very high end looking trail mix. When he joined her on the chaise Sarah turned on her side, pressed her belly against his side and kissed his ear.

"This is heaven," she informed him as she rested her head on his chest and looked out at the pool which stretched in front of them seemingly falling off their balcony into the ocean below.

"Have you thought about names?" Chuck said quietly.

"For the baby?" Sarah looked up.

"Yeah," he smiled at her.

"Sure, I keep running things over in my head. I have the list I made when I thought I was pregnant before," she reminded him.

"Oh right, it was alphabetical," he teased.

"I'm organized," she pinched him lightly and then instantly soothed the spot with her hand.

"So are there any leading contenders?"

"No, but I do have a few rules."

"Rules about the baby name?"

"Yes. I actually have very strong feelings about this," Sarah said as she sat up and Chuck instantly missed the warmth of her body against his despite the very warm temperature outside.

"Really?"

"I know, it might seem strange, a woman with dozens of names in her life has strong feelings about names," she shrugged.

"OK."

"Maybe it is because of my own disposable names I want this baby to have the perfect name."

Chuck nodded, "So what are some of the rules?"

"Well, I don't want to name the baby after anyone. Maybe a middle name, but I don't want the baby to start out with anyone else's story, even people we really love. I want the baby to have a blank slate," Sarah said tentatively.

"I completely agree," Chuck turned on his side to look at her, fully engaged in the conversation.

"Really?" Sarah nibbled on a nail, she was unsure how Chuck would feel about this.

"Yes, I love my dad, but I wouldn't want to put his legacy – good and bad – on to an unsuspecting little kid."

"You delight me," Sarah giggled and leaned close enough for a kiss.

"OK, other rules," Chuck prompted.

"Well, that was the tough one. The rest are easy. No first name with same initial as last name. No Benny Bartowski or Barbie Bartowski."

Chuck nodded.

"No first names that should be last names: Anderson, Kensington, et al," she actually shuddered.

Chuck laughed, "But Kensington Bartowski sounds great!"

"No names that rhyme, which is easy in our case. Not much rhymes with Bartowski," she teased.

"And?" he nudged her knee with his.

"That's it. And believe me, I have every intention of consulting you on the name, but I don't want to nail it down until we meet the baby."

Chuck smiled.

"We can narrow it down, but I want to look in the baby's eyes and know the name is right," Sarah had migrated back in to Chuck's arms and smiled against his neck as he squeezed her tightly.

***555***

"I could call Jeanine and get you a float," Chuck teased from his chaise where he sipped a glass of wine from their kitchen.

"Huh?" Sarah sat up a little from her position of floating like a starfish on her back in the middle of the pool.

"Would you like a floatie thing?"

"Nope, I'm good," she smiled and tilted her head back again to feel the filtered sun through their awning.

Chuck was in awe of their private pool area. There were shady spaces, filtered sun and full on sunny spots if you wanted to tan. The flowers smelled so good and the water of the pool was so sparkly, it was seriously magical. So magical he had to get in with his wife. He stripped his tee shirt off and folded it over the back of his chair and then he stepped down from the shallow platform to the chest high water of the pool.

Sarah noticed the disturbance in the water and lie in wait patiently for the moment when Chuck tried to sneak up on her. She felt him actually swim underneath her like a shark or a seal and pop up on the other side shaking the water off of his hair and all over her.

"Goof," she stood up now and grinned at him.

"This water is perfect, cool enough to be refreshing but warm enough to be comfortable," he swam up to her and pulled her close.

"When we get a house, I want a pool," Sarah pressed her sun-warmed cheek to his cool wet one.

"Sure," Chuck agreed easily, picturing how much fun Clara had in Ellie & Devon's pool.

"And we'll need one of those cool swing set, fort things."

"We can have one of those, Morgan & I can handle that," Chuck offered and laughed at the skeptical look on her face.

"What? We handled the crib," he squeezed her close and she wrapped her legs around him under the water.

"You did and we'll see how that works out," Sarah was totally joking and Chuck could tell by the glee in her eyes.

"You're so silly today," Chuck noted.

"I needed this, Chuck, I didn't realize it, but you did. Of course you did. I needed this, just us, just you," she kissed him softly.

"It isn't going to be just us any more in a few months," Chuck noted.

"I know," she didn't sound sad, but it was a quiet response.

"I promise you, that no matter how hectic it gets and even if we end up with a houseful of kids, we will always have this. We will always find a moment every day to just hold one another and remember all we fought for to have this."

"I'm scared," Sarah admitted.

"Of losing us?"

"No, no of being a mom. And not all that left over spy crap, I'm dealing with that, just normal stuff. I'm worried about dropping the baby or screwing it up or making the wrong decision about school…"

"I have those worries too, but we'll be doing it together and if we have learned anything over the past 6 years it is that we have different skill sets…."

Sarah laughed at his approach to the issue.

"That's diplomatic."

"It's true though, we made such a good professional team because we each brought something different to the equation. That is going to help us as parents too, it already makes us a good couple," he flipped on to his back and Sarah followed suit next to him.

"It does," she agreed finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I never like when you are worried about something, but I do like that you are worrying about more traditional things and not spiraling over the CIA stuff."

"Dreyfus has really helped and you too, I feel at peace with some of it actually," she squeezed his hand.

***555***

"You are actually pruned," Chuck held Sarah's hand in his as they relaxed on the chaises.

"I like the water, it is liberating," Sarah said sleepily.

"In literature water symbolizes rebirth," Chuck said as he trailed his fingers through her wet hair.

"Is that what's happened to me? Have I been reborn? From badass ninja assassin to wife and mother," she looked up at him, not joking, genuinely asking.

"You are not now, nor have you ever been, one thing, Sarah. You are the most complex human I have ever met, with a depth to your soul and a mind that never stops. You are fierce and you are, despite your claim at our first first date, funny as hell. You are so brave and so bright. I love you so much," Chuck finished and couldn't keep the tears from falling from his long lashes on to her face.

Sarah closed her eyes, felt Chuck's tears on her face and understood, she truly felt like the woman he described.

TBC….in a while…I am off on vacation at the end of the week, back in August!


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 15

NOTES: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Thank you also for the kind wishes, I had a lovely vacation.

***555***

On their 3rd day in paradise, Chuck & Sarah had practically relaxed themselves to death. They were currently curled around each other on the couch, having consumed a rather large lunch and needing to stretch out when they were done.

"Can I say something?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Sure," Sarah looked up at him from her spot on his chest.

"I'm really sorry," he looked genuinely upset.

"Sorry? For what?" Sarah sat up a little more, saw the worry between his eyebrows and pressed her thumb there to sooth him.

"For what I said at our last session with Dreyfus."

Sarah had to think for a minute about what he had said, but it suddenly hit her, "Oh," was all she could say.

"I hope you know that I never would have given up on you Sarah, on us, but the idea that you didn't remember what we had been through, what we had worked so hard to have, it broke my heart. And if you had given up, if you had left, it would have destroyed me," Chuck clarified.

"The point of these sessions with Dreyfus is to get everything off our minds, put everything on the table. Did it sting to hear you say that, for sure, but do I understand how you feel, absolutely," Sarah's voice was soft but steady.

"I appreciate that, but it had to sound so heartless. If you died I would be just as devastated, I just think that I could come to terms with it eventually. I can't believe I am even saying it again, it is awful."

"It's not, Chuck, I get it I really do. There were times I wished my father was dead. It would have been easier for me than accepting that he didn't love me enough to put me first. I do understand. And for the record, you have the biggest heart I have ever known. You could never be heartless."

Chuck just nodded, smiled and closed his eyes.

"I often thought that no one could ever really love me, that if my own father couldn't love me how could someone else. Your heart saved mine, Chuck, you saved me," she whispered and felt his arms tighten around her.

"I'll always love you, Sarah," he promised as they drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Sarah woke and realized Chuck was out cold, she eased out of his arms, stretched and padded quietly to the bathroom. Glancing at the time she realized she had a few hours before dinner and with a smile, Sarah put a plan in action.

"Hi Jeanine, I was wondering if I could get a car to do a little shopping. I'd also like to arrange dinner in the suite tonight," Sarah asked.

The 2nd request should not come as a surprise, as Chuck & Sarah had taken all their meals in the suite, but Sarah had something a little more special in mind for tonight. By the end of the call Sarah was smiling, she jotted Chuck a quick note, fluffed her hair, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. Chuck slumbered on.

A car was waiting and the driver introduced himself as Louie.

"Hello Louie, I was hoping to do a little shopping. I need a dress for myself and a suit for my husband, maybe a couple other things," Sarah mentioned as she slipped into the soft leather seats of the perfectly air conditioned car.

"I think I know a good spot," he smiled and tipped his hat.

Sarah put her trust in the driver and sat back enjoying the ride. Her trust was rewarded when Louie pulled up to an area of shops that looked like a mini version of California's Rodeo Drive.

"I can stay here, take your time. If you need any assistance with your packages just text me," he handed her a card.

"Thank you," Sarah took the card, slid it in her purse and set off.

She eyed the stores available to her with the eye of an agent on a mission and was pleased with her assessment.

***555***

Chuck woke up on the couch in their suite, his unscheduled nap was relaxing but now he was unsure of the time or the location of his wife. The suite was so big she could be anywhere, but somehow he knew she wasn't there. Sure enough as he wandered into the kitchen looking for water he saw a note.

C—

Ran out to do an errand, I already ordered dinner, will be back before it arrives!

Love,

S

Chuck smiled, ran his finger over his wife's handwriting and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Looking at his watch he saw it was close to 4:00 and his nap was more of a slumber than he thought. With no Sarah around he investigated the video game options on his giant TV and found a game he hadn't played in ages. He was quickly ensconced in the game.

Sarah got back to the private entrance of her suite shortly before 6:00 with dinner set to be delivered in an hour. The driver offered to bring her bags up, but Sarah assured him they were not heavy, she tipped him generously and bid him goodnight.

Unsurprisingly Sarah found Chuck on the couch with a video game controller in his hand.

"Hey, babe," he looked up with a smile, finished what he was doing and paused the game.

"Hi," she smiled back and leaned down to touch him, kiss him softly.

"Where'd you go?" he asked with a grin.

"I thought we could have a fancy dinner tonight. I bought us some fancy clothes," she wrinkled her nose in delight.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded and laid a garment bag over the back of the couch with a small bag hanging from the handle.

"Mine?" he nodded towards them.

"Yours. You can grab what you need from the master bathroom and evacuate to the guest bathroom while I transform myself from totally casual vacation wife to something slightly more…" she drifted off at the look of lust in her husband's eyes.

"You are so easy," she teased him, "dinner will be here at 7:00. They'll set everything up and if I'm not out yet help yourself to the appetizers," she kissed his cheek and took her own things to the bedroom.

***555***

Sarah finished up her make-up and looked at the end result. She smiled as she realized that she approached this evening with the same precision as she would a mission cover. She also realized that having money made it almost as easy as having agency resources.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she could hear Chuck thanking the room service attendant and could smell the food she had ordered. She took her time putting on her jewelry and her shoes and moved quietly through the suite.

Chuck had his back to her as he peeked into some of the trays the hotel had sent up. She saw him pick a bite out of something and heard a little moan of delight as he chewed. She knew the second he noticed her, their eyes met in the reflection of the window.

Chuck turned and took in his wife, "Wow."

Sarah just laughed as Chuck's jaw hung slightly slack.

"You look pretty good yourself," she moved closer and took in the suit she picked up, it was black and the crisp white shirt and patterned tie looked better on him than she even hoped in the store.

"Thanks," he smoothed his hands down the front of the suit in an adorable moment of shyness.

"Really good, you look really good," Sarah whispered in his ear as she reached him and then she kissed him.

"Mmmm, you also taste good," she smiled.

"I snuck a scallop wrapped in bacon. Did you order all of my favorite things?" he asked and she nodded.

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," she reached up and took him in her arms, held him close, felt his hands slide over the soft material of her dress.

"This dress feels amazing," he took his time smoothing his hand along the low back and down over her bottom.

"You like it?" she stepped back out of his arms to let him look.

Sarah found the dress almost immediately, it was a Calvin Klein jersey dress, not truly a maternity dress but the flowy fabric worked perfectly. It was a deep purple, the drape of the fabric slit open to show off her legs as she walked. It was sleeveless, low cut and looked both elegant and sexy. Sarah had curled her hair and had it piled on top of her head.

"You look exquisite," he said as he reached out and curled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"You hungry?" she asked as she turned and kissed the tip of his finger.

He just nodded.

"For dinner?" she tilted her head with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he grinned back.

Chuck offered her his arm and led her to the table. It was set so they could sit next to each other instead of on opposite ends, Sarah noted that touch and was impressed. They perused the various dishes together, arranging a few morsels on their plates. Sarah poured herself a Pellegrino and some wine for Chuck.

"It all looks so good," Chuck grinned as Sarah sat next to him, her crossed legs bare and slightly tanned from their few days in paradise.

He reached out and squeezed her knee.

"I just started ordering things, I might have gone a little overboard," she admitted.

"We can have left overs tomorrow. What exactly is the occasion?" he asked as he speared a giant shrimp.

"I was thinking about the last time we were in Hawaii, for our honeymoon, and how we were celebrating the wedding and my recovery from the Norseman and I wanted this trip to have that same celebratory element. I wanted to recognize how important this is to me, how happy I am and how grateful that we are here together. I thought it required a special event," she shrugged.

"And you call me the romantic," Chuck teased but she could see in his eyes how much it meant to him.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? Sounds like the private beach is quite lovely," Sarah said as she ate a stuffed artichoke heart.

"Sarah, I would accompany you to any beach on the planet," Chuck clarified.

"Excellent," Sarah smiled.

Dinner was a long, leisurely affair with both of them eating their fill while they talked and laughed. Chuck put the left overs away and when he came back to the dining room Sarah was gone. He wandered around until he heard a very familiar song coming from the bedroom.

"Dance with me?" she asked as Nina Simone sang.

"Of course," Chuck had trouble getting the words out, cleared his throat and said it again.

The bedroom was bathed in candlelight, Sarah's skin and hair glowed as Chuck approached her she smiled and her teeth gleamed as well.

Sarah slid into his arms, but not into any normal dance hold as she slipped her arms under his new suit coat and snuggled her cheek against his jaw. It was more of a hug than a dance, but Chuck was not about to complain, so he held her close and moved his feet slowly. It was quiet, still in the room, just the faint music and their breathing until Chuck suddenly gasped and jumped back.

"What was that? Was that?" he pointed at Sarah.

"The baby? I think so," Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand, pressed it to her stomach and waited.

"Oh my God," Chuck said with awe as he felt it again, stronger.

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah," he breathed out with a smile.

"Good," Sarah smiled at him, her eyes slightly glassy.

Chuck cupped her face and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Before either of them realized what was happening there were hands moving over fastenings and fabric. They did slow down enough to appreciate the fine undergarments Sarah had picked out for both of them, briefly, before they were tangled together in the bed.

"I want you so much," Chuck admitted as he moved over her.

Sarah groaned, turned her face into his arm that supported him over her and nibbled at him. When she had her wits about her she shifted their position so she was on top, she looked down at Chuck – the sheer passion on his face was breathtaking. She reached up and let her hair fall down around her shoulders, the curls moved deliciously as she picked up the pace.

"So good," Sarah murmured later as she lay slightly sweaty and spent in Chuck's arms.

"Mmmmm," he kissed her temple.

"I love how turned on you get by the baby," she laughed.

"That sounds so wrong," he cringed.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. You're just so gorgeous and I am just so happy," he explained.

"I know and trust me, it is very endearing. I'm sure some men are totally freaked out by their pregnant wives."

"Well they are missing out because you are insatiable lately," he said with faux annoyance.

Sarah just chuckled in response and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Hold me?" she asked unnecessarily as he already was.

"Always," he promised.

***555***

The car pulled up to the beach club as a young woman approached with a wave. The driver opened the door and offered Sarah a hand out as Chuck slid along behind her.

"They'll call for the car whenever you are ready to go back," the driver explained as he turned them over to Mandy.

"Hi, I'm Mandy, welcome to the beach club Mr. & Mrs. Bartowski," the girl smiled genuinely.

"I'll show you to your cabana, give you the lay of the land?" she asked.

"Great, thank you," Sarah smiled and slipped her hand in Chuck's.

The pair looked out at the perfectly manicured half-moon of sand met by the perfect turquoise water of a calm little bay. There were about 30 chairs laid out with umbrellas and a handful of people were already there and settled in.

"We have lockers here for our regular guests, but you will have a locker in your cabana. You are welcome to enjoy the veranda for lunch or take lunch in the cabana," Mandy continued as they stepped up on a wide porch with ceiling fans creating a lovely breeze.

"Restrooms and showers around back here, but again you will have your own. All along the beach there are bins with snorkeling gear, floats, various beach toys. There are paddle boards and kayaks as well, the bay is very safe, the rocks out there keep the waves to a minimum and we have never had any problems with sea life," Mandy very subtly informed them there were no sharks in the area which Chuck appreciated.

Off at a short distance Chuck saw the cabana Mandy had referred too and he had to grin at how gorgeous it was. Shutters on all sides opened to create an outdoor effect, there was a large double chaise under cover with 2 individual chaises set up outside for sun.

"Here we are," Mandy beamed with pride, "I've set up ice water and some fruit for you this morning. We have a wide variety of food and beverage though, there is a full menu and if there is anything not on the menu just ask, we can get most anything sent down from the hotel. You can pick up the phone any time to place an order," Mandy pointed to the phone in the small kitchenette area with the fruit, water, a small fridge with more water in it and a small sink.

"This is lovely," Sarah smiled.

"You have your own private bathhouse," Mandy indicated the small building behind the cabana that looked like an adorable little garden shed, "there are towels here," she opened a small cabinet.

"There is a marked trail, just behind your bathhouse that leads up to the bluff. It is an easy walk, not too steep, and the view is really worth it," Mandy suggested, " and if you need anything throughout the day please let me know."

"Thank you, so much, Mandy," Chuck smiled and shook her hand and with a wave she was off.

"Oh my God, this is unbelievable," Sarah looked around their little haven, "I am so excited that I have to pee, I can't wait to check out the bathroom," her eyes wide with glee.

Chuck just laughed and shook his head, "have fun!"

Sarah grinned over her shoulder and jogged over to the small bathhouse. She opened the door to a pristine bathroom, perfectly air conditioned and decorated in the most relaxing shades of blue. There was a glass and tile shower similar to the one in their suite, a linen closet with towels and robes, a double sink with all sorts of toiletries and a toilet Sarah had actually forgotten she needed.

Chuck would have worried about how long Sarah was taking in the bathroom if he did not know his wife's love of bathrooms. Sarah had always checked the bathroom of every hotel room or safe house they had ever stayed in all the way back to when they first met. She would call the bathroom as her area to clear, but Chuck knew she was just checking out the tub. She finally emerged and stripped off her cover up as she approached.

"Nice?" he didn't really need to ask based on the look on her face.

"So nice," she nodded.

"This is nice," he ran a hand along her bare side.

"I love the bathing suit Jeanine picked out, but I thought you deserved a little more," Sarah indicated the very tasteful bikini she had on.

"I like it," he kissed her and gave her baby bump a sweet pat.

"Sunscreen," she whispered into the kiss.

"You got it," Chuck grinned and headed for the beach bag they had packed earlier.

Sarah moved to the chaise in the cabana and stretched out.

"Ohhhhh," she sighed and ran her hand over the fabric, "it's like if towels and sheets had a baby. Really nice towels and really nice sheets."

Chuck shook his head at his wife, but had to admit as she slid on to the chaise that the thin towels or absorbent sheets were a perfect covering for the beach.

"Back first," he instructed and she turned her back to him.

She listened as the bottle snitched open, sucked in air and breathed out a coconut-scented lotion. She heard Chuck rub the lotion over his hands before sliding those hands over her body so lovingly, so thoroughly that she sighed again.

He found his way under the edge of both pieces of her bikini where she inevitably got too much sun, making sure the lotion covered her completely before heading down to her legs, kissing her gently behind her knee before dispensing more lotion on the backs of her legs. He rolled her gently on to her back, saw the look of contentment and joy on her face and started with her feet and worked his way up the front of her body.

"I can do the front," she protested weakly.

"I got it," he grinned as he moved his hands over her stomach, loving the slight pull of the skin over their baby.

When Chuck was certain she was fully protected from the sun he flopped on to his stomach with a laugh.

"My turn!" he smirked at her over his shoulder.

Sarah leaned down, kissed all over his back, laughing as she returned the sunscreen favor. Once fully coated and protected Sarah stood up and announced she was investigating the water. Chuck watched as she put on her sunglasses and a floppy hat and walked down from the cabana to the sand. He watched her as she walked towards the water, her body so perfect, her spirit so bright.

Sarah walked in the water, looking down checking out the sea life and acclimating to the very pleasant temperature. Next thing Chuck knew she had walked up a bit on the sand taken off her hat and glasses and strode right back in and was under water in seconds, emerging a few feet out like a mermaid. Assuming that meant the water was pleasing to her, Chuck jogged down to join her, stopping at one of the bins to grab a float.

Chuck hopped on the float on his back and used his arms to paddle out to Sarah. His wife swam around him like an otter, flipping on to her back and teasing him about his float.

"Whatchya got there, Bartowski?"

"A very manly pink float," he defended.

"I like it," she nodded.

"Care to join me? There is room enough for two up here," he invited.

"Yeah? Maybe, might be nice to…" she lulled him into a false sense of security as she reached for the float and upended him effortlessly.

Chuck came up spluttering with a faux glare.

"Ooooo, um, sorry," Sarah shrugged a shoulder but looked very not sorry.

"You are mean," he pouted and was rewarded with a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you," she promised as she kissed across his face to his ear and nibbled on the ear lobe there.

"Oh yeah?" he asked his voice a little higher than normal.

"Mmmmhmmm," she promised and swam away taking the raft with her.

"Hey, that's my pink raft," Chuck protested as Sarah hopped on it easily.

***555***

"I want everything on this menu," Sarah lamented as she perused the lunch options.

"I'll eat anything so pick a couple things and we can share," Chuck offered as he drank some water.

Sarah picked up the phone and ordered some food before crawling on the chaise and sitting cross legged next to Chuck.

"What?"

"I want to talk about something," she said.

"OK," he sat up and gave her his sincere full attention.

"When we get home I want to meet with the lawyer and take care of some things. I want to update our wills, as normal people now, you know. I want to set up guardianship documents for the baby and establish a trust, put some money aside for college and stuff. I want that to all be done before the baby comes, I don't want to be worrying about it."

"Sure, of course, we can get that all done. Who do you want to be the guardian, if something happens to us?" Chuck swallowed, they had a less dangerous life these days, but danger never seemed to completely avoid them.

"Ellie and Devon, of course, there is no one I trust more," Sarah thought that was obvious, but she was pleased to see the relief on Chuck's face.

"OK, I'll email the lawyer tonight and set something up," he promised.

A sea bird flew by with a light song and Sarah was mesmerized again by the scenery.

"How did you find this place?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Casey and Gertrude stayed here, he emailed me and said it was, and I quote, 'ridiculously romantic, you & Walker will eat it up'" Chuck grinned.

"Oh my God, can you imagine Casey and Gertrude here?" Sarah laughed.

"I've been trying not to really," Chuck frowned.

Lunch was delicious and per their established pattern was followed by relaxing on the chaise. Chuck was awake, Sarah curled on her side asleep next to him his arm around her shoulder, her hand on his stomach.

Mandy came by to clear the lunch dishes and smiled.

"Anything else you need right now?" she whispered to Chuck.

Looking at his wife before looking at Mandy he smiled, "No, I have everything I could possibly want, thanks."

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 16

Notes: Time to move this pregnancy along….or this fic will end up taking me an actual 9 months

***555***

"Welcome to your 3rd trimester," Dr. Meadows greeted the Bartowskis as she entered the exam room, "how are we all doing?"

"Pretty good," Sarah nodded.

"Just pretty good?"

"I'm fat," Sarah pouted.

Dr. Meadows nodded, neither agreeing nor disagreeing verbally. Chuck didn't say a word.

"My back hurts, because I'm fat," Sarah continued.

"And I have this unbelievable desire to clean everything in the house, but I get tired because I'm fat," she crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"OK, that's a bit to unpack," Dr. Meadows tried not to laugh.

Chuck remained silent.

"Your weight is perfectly fine for your height and the stage of your pregnancy. Your blood pressure and blood work are all fine. You may be retaining some fluid that makes you feel a little heavier, but you are not fat Sarah. Your back hurts from the odd distribution of the weight you have needed to gain and that too is very normal and the nesting instinct to clean everything is also normal. You are tired because your body is supporting another human being, your heart is working harder and you need to rest and keep yourself strong and healthy," the doctor said all of this very kindly and with each statement Chuck moved forward on his chair nodding in agreement.

"Chuck said all of those things," Sarah muttered.

"See and he isn't even an obstetrician," the doctor smiled at Chuck.

"I read a book," he said proudly and then looked contrite when he realized the doctor didn't find that equivalent to medical school.

"I liked having a little baby bump, but now I have trouble getting in and out of the car," Sarah sighed.

"Our car is really small, we are going to have to do something about that," Chuck realized suddenly.

Sarah smiled at her husband, he was trying to make her feel better.

"Aside from your back, any pain?"

"No and most of the time I feel OK," Sarah realized she had been whining a bit.

"Good. Eating?"

"Everything. I want to eat everything," Sarah groaned.

"That's good, you need nutrients, for both of you. Sex?"

Sarah just laughed and Chuck ducked his head.

"What?"

"We've had to get creative," Sarah widened her eyes at the doctor.

"Please, no," Chuck blushed.

"I don't need the details. No pain?"

"Not for me, no," Sarah laughed louder.

Dr. Meadows looked at them.

"I fell off the bed," Chuck explained and Sarah laughed harder, she snorted even, "that position didn't really work."

"You two need to have another kid because I am going to miss you," Dr. Meadows laughed as she set up the ultra sound.

***555***

"It was nice to hear you laugh, even if it was at my expense," Chuck mentioned as he drove them home.

"I'm sorry I've been a little grouchy this week," Sarah reached over and rubbed her hand along the back of his neck.

"It's OK, you have a lot on your mind and your body right now," Chuck smiled at her.

"I'm anxious, like I have to have everything done and ready, but my body wants me to slow down."

"I can help, Ellie did teach me how to clean," he grinned.

"I know, I need to learn how to delegate. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Well, perfection is kind of a lofty goal," Chuck said reasonably.

Sarah loved her husband, he didn't say things just to make her feel better, he was reasonable and smart and he kept her balanced and yet he always kept her on her toes.

As they pulled in to the apartment complex, Sarah turned around, "Is that Zondra's bike?"

Chuck frowned, his wife was still a spy.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"Chuck…." She could sense blood in the water.

"There might be a teeny tiny surprise, but I swear it was not my doing," he held his hands up in defense.

"Zondra's here…?" Sarah smiled.

"I believe so, yes," Chuck nodded, giving her a morsel of truth.

Sarah eased herself out of the car, leaned in to Chuck's side and wandered in to the courtyard as Chuck reached his hand in to his pocket and sent send on the text message he had prepared.

Chuck unlocked the door and hoped this was all a good idea, even if it wasn't his. While they were gone the girls had taken over and the apartment was awash in bunting and baby things.

"Surprise!" called a rag tag groups of loved ones.

"Oh my God," Sarah gaped at the transformation of her once organized and pristine apartment to party central, but her momentary shock was assuaged by joy as she saw her mom, Molly, Alex, Kathleen, Zondra, Carina, Mary and Ellie smiling back at her.

"Holy shit, Walker," Carina stared at her and Chuck glared back.

"Knock it off, Carina. You look gorgeous," Zondra stepped up to hug her friend.

"I can't believe you are all here," Sarah smiled wide and tried not to cry in front of her old team mates.

"Alex did all the heavy lifting," Ellie informed.

"That's not true, the grandmothers did most of the work, I just did the emailing," Alex waved off the compliment.

"You tracked us down on a mission on an island that's name is just a number," Zondra smiled.

"Impressive," Sarah nodded as she hugged Ellie.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked as she escorted Sarah over to the food.

"My job here is done," Chuck laughed.

"You're leaving?" Sarah turned back to him.

"Yeah, Morgan and I have a thing to do. I'll be back soon, enjoy your shower," he kissed her softly, but Sarah kept her grip on his shirt and insisted on a more satisfying kiss.

Chuck enjoyed the kiss, closed his eyes and pulled back slowly knowing all the women in the room were looking at him.

"See you later," Sarah whispered and he nodded, waving his good-byes to the others and ducking out of the apartment.

"OK, now that he's gone, let's talk about Chuckles," Carina teased.

"Carina," Sarah growled.

"OK, OK, the nerd is off limits," she laughed and sipped her wine.

Sarah smirked at her, knowing Carina loved her and Chuck in her own odd Carina-like way.

"How are you feeling?" Ellie asked as everyone got food and settled in to the room.

"Pregnant. Really pregnant," Sarah said with a sigh as she settled herself on the couch.

"You look beautiful," Mary smiled.

"Thanks, I just bought this dress this week, luckily I only have like 4 things that fit or I might have shown up to my shower in Chuck's sweatpants."

"You'd still look beautiful," Mary whispered and patted her knee.

"So what was the mission, you two look awfully tanned?" Sarah asked the CATS.

"Babysitting really, some informant's kids are in danger, it was nothing, but we were on a very lovely remote island," Zondra explained.

"Lovely? There were more bugs per square foot than should ever be possible," Carina shuddered.

"Well, thank you for coming," Sarah grinned.

"Sarah, when will the baby be here?" Molly asked, "I've been waiting forever!"

Emma laughed at the little girl who had only found out about the baby a couple months ago when Sarah started showing.

"Molly, it has hardly been forever," her mother reprimanded.

"Seems like forever," the little girl rolled her eyes and dove in to her food.

"Does it? Seem like forever?" Mary asked.

"In some ways, in others it all seems like it is going way too fast," Sarah admitted.

"Nervous?" Emma was the only person in the room who had really seen Sarah vulnerable, had seen her as a little girl with a screwed up family, Sarah wasn't the badass ninja assassin to her mom.

"Sometimes," Sarah admitted.

"I'd be terrified," Zondra admitted.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse," Sarah laughed.

"Seriously Walker, this is amazing. I'm so happy for you," her friend said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Sometimes I think it's a dream."

"It'll be very real in a couple months," Kathleen pointed out.

"True. I can't wait to meet the baby, see what Chuck & I made."

"I cannot imagine how unbelievably attractive this child is going to be. It might be so pretty that you can't actually look directly at it," Alex joked and Sarah snorted.

"I just want it to be happy."

"Would you please find out the gender so we can stop calling it an it?" Carina cringed.

"Nope, waited this long I am not caving. I think Chuck almost broke today during the ultrasound, but we want to be surprised."

"I love the nursery," Ellie gushed, "and Alex and Emma gave us the scoop so we have lots of cute things to go in there, to match."

"Chuck and Morgan did all of that. I know, I was surprised too," Sarah added at the looks of shock on her friends' faces.

"They are very proud of it too," Alex added as she refilled Sarah's sparkling water.

"Chuck's going to be a dad," Ellie breathed out as she looked at her mom.

"I can't take any credit for the man he became, but I am really proud of him," Mary said sadly.

"You should be, both of you, he is exceptional," Sarah said to her in-laws.

"I wish he was here, and Morgan, they are fun," Molly lamented.

"Are we boring you?" Sarah teased.

"I was told there would be games."

The adults laughed and Alex went to get the party games she had organized.

***555***

The party was breaking up hours later as Chuck and Morgan returned home carrying something big covered in sheets.

"Pivot!" Morgan yelled.

"We're in the courtyard, buddy, it is clear going now," Chuck shook his head.

"Whatchya got there?" Emma asked.

"A present for Sarah," Chuck admitted as he and Morgan set it down. "How'd everything go?"

"Good," Alex smiled, "I think she really had fun."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Carina, Ellie, Zondra & your mom took an Uber to their hotel. We're all doing dinner tomorrow," Alex informed.

"Kathleen is at Alex's and Molly is asleep on Alex's couch," Emma pointed to the door across the way, "We were just sorting the leftovers."

"Leftovers?" Morgan's ears perked up.

"There's tons, babe," Alex laughed.

"For you too, Chuck," Emma promised.

"Thank you," Chuck said as he took his mother-in-law's arm and pulled her in for a hug.

Emma knew he wasn't just talking about the food.

"She's really happy, Chuck. I should be thanking you," Emma hugged him back.

"See you tomorrow," Chuck waved to the ladies as he and Morgan moved the gift the final few feet and pivoted it through the door.

"Thanks, Morgan. I've got it from here," Chuck patted Morgan on the back.

"Chuck? Is that you?" Sarah called from the nursery. "Come see all these cute things!"

"On my way," he called as he hefted the large item and waddled down the hall.

"One more cute thing," he announced as he maneuvered the item through the door.

"What's that?" Sarah arched an eyebrow.

"A little gift from me," he shrugged.

"You didn't have to get me a gift," she frowned.

"Well, it's for both of us really and the baby," Chuck explained as he moved it to the empty spot in the corner by the floor lamp and removed the sheets.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Chuck asked with confidence.

"It's beautiful," Sarah whispered as she approached the handmade rocking chair.

"You need somewhere in here to feed the baby," he explained.

"I love it," Sarah ran her hands over the gorgeous light pine chair, hand carved with flowers and bumble bees to match their décor yet subtle enough to transition out of the nursery someday, "I really love it."

"Try it out," Chuck encouraged, using the sheets to wipe off any dust.

Sarah lowered her body into the chair and melted in to the back, the shaker style spindles almost massaging her tired muscles.

"Good?"

"So good," Sarah nodded.

"I did some research on rocking chairs…."

"Of course you did," Sarah teased.

"I found a furniture maker in Ojai, she's amazing, we'll go there some day and you can meet her, she's so cool," Chuck balled up the sheets he used to transport the chair.

"I'm so lucky," Sarah rocked contentedly.

"I feel pretty lucky too," Chuck started noticing the new things in the nursery, starting with the adorable mobile that Sarah had hung up already.

"Isn't it cute? Molly picked it out," Sarah said of the mobile of butterflies, bumblebees and dragonflies.

"Fits right in," Chuck said as he also noticed the mushroom table lamp and the owl humidifier.

"I really like it in here, it isn't like any place I've ever been," she grinned.

"A little haven for our little baby," Chuck looked through the adorable array of gender-neutral baby clothes.

"I almost asked the doctor what the baby's gender is this morning," he admitted.

"I know, I could see it on your face. We're so close, we can make it."

"I'll try," Chuck sighed as he watched Sarah rock gently in the chair. "You look tired."

"I am a little," she agreed.

"How about a nap?"

Sarah nodded and reached out a hand for help from the chair. Chuck took her hand, leaned down and kissed it and then leaned down even further and scooped her out of the chair.

"Chuck, I'm heavy," Sarah protested as he lifted her into his arms.

"I'm a very strong man," he joked.

"You are," she agreed and nuzzled in to his neck.

Chuck made his way to their room and laid her gently on the bed, Sarah scooted over to leave him some space as he grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner before crawling on the bed and covering them both.

Sarah turned her body in various positions trying to get comfortable, but ultimately her desire to see her husband, to kiss him, won out and she turned to face him. Chuck curled himself around the baby as gracefully as he could and brought his head to rest next to Sarah's on one pillow. She closed the distance to kiss him as she wished, slow and deep.

"Mmmm, you taste like cake," Chuck said dreamily.

"There's extra cake," Sarah promised.

"Good," he kissed her again.

***555***

"Come in, Sarah," Doctor Dreyfus showed her to a chair.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"Of course, is anything wrong?"

"No, actually the opposite. I am feeling really good, I think. I think I am done."

Dreyfus took his seat behind his desk without comment.

"I came here alone because I wanted your thoughts before I bring it up to Chuck. He likes to talk. About everything really. And if he had his way we would keep coming to see you forever. And who knows, maybe someday we will need to come back, but right now. I think we're done."

"I agree," Dreyfus said with a smile.

"You do?" Sarah said with awe.

"I do. I already cleared you with Beckman and the CIA. Your case is closed, but Beckman has extended you my services for as long as you want or need them," Dreyfus handed over Sarah's paperwork which he had pulled when she called.

"So that's it. I am a former CIA officer," it wasn't a question.

"Your country thanks you, and Chuck, for your service. Congratulations, Sarah," Dreyfus stood and offered her his hand.

"Thank you," Sarah shook his hand with a smile.

***555***

"Hey babe," Chuck answered the phone.

"You almost done for the day?" Sarah asked using the hands free in the car as she drove.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, I want to kidnap you," she informed.

"I will prepare to be kidnapped," Chuck laughed.

Sure enough 20 minutes passed and Sarah came sweeping in to the office.

"I am here for kidnapping, but first I have to pee," she yelled as she moved towards her office.

Chuck used the fair warning to shut down his computer, give Alex the files he finished and grab some water from the fridge.

"OK, sorry, this was supposed to be more mysterious and less bathroom-related, but your child is literally sitting on my bladder," Sarah kissed her husband, waved to Alex and pulled Chuck out the door.

"What's up?"

"I grabbed some food and I am taking you somewhere special and we are going to have a very serious conversation," Sarah explained, although she didn't sound like someone preparing for a serious conversation.

"OK," Chuck nodded as he got in the car.

Chuck knew where they were going as soon as Sarah turned off the exit. It was such a bittersweet place, but he trusted his wife.

"Grab the bag behind your seat?" Sarah asked as she pulled a blanket from the trunk.

Chuck saw all sorts of yummy food in the bag as he took Sarah's hand and walked down to the beach. It was a lovely early evening, the beach clearing out though as dinner approached. Sarah shook out the blanket as close to the tideline as she could without being damp.

Sarah lowered herself gently and sat cross-legged with the bag in front of her. Chuck sat across from her with a curious expression on his face.

"Would you prefer to eat before or after we talk?"

"Am I going to want to eat after we talk?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Then let's talk first. What's up, Sarah?"

"I saw Dreyfus today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure how it was going to go, but it went really well. I am officially clear. I am no longer an officer of the CIA, I am completely free," Sarah announced.

"How do you feel about that?" Chuck asked and he sounded just like Dreyfus which made Sarah smile.

"Better than I ever would have thought. The CIA was my whole life, in a lot of ways Graham saved me. My life with the agency was hard, but my life without them could have been worse. My life now is so much more than I ever thought I could have, so the time for the CIA to end is here."

"So we're here," Chuck looked around.

"We're here, on our beach, because once again I am asking you to trust me, Chuck. Trust that I can be the wife and mother that you and our baby deserve. Trust that I can let go of my past and embrace our future."

Chuck glanced down at his hands in his lap and then looked up, his eyes bright and dry.

"Always, Sarah. I trusted you that first night here, I didn't know why I trusted you, but I did and now we are here all these years later and after everything, I trust you even more."

Sarah nodded and began unpacking the food, trying to keep her hormones and emotions in check. The pair ate their dinner, talking about work and Morgan's latest video game obsession. When the food was gone and the sun was slipping below the horizon Chuck wrapped his arms around his wife, pulled her back against his chest and rubbed gently circles on her stomach, felt his baby lightly kick at him.

When the sun was gone from view and the air shifted cooler Sarah shivered slightly.

"Time to go," Chuck whispered in her ear.

He drove home, the car quiet, the mood peaceful. When they got home Sarah bee lined for the bathroom and came out to find Chuck was already in the bedroom, his shirt off and the lights down.

Sarah walked towards him as he removed his watch and looked at her through his thick eyelashes.

"It's early," she noted.

"Mmhmm," he agreed.

"You want to watch a movie?" she said quietly.

"No," he shook his head.

"Play a game?"

"No," he smirked at her.

"Need a snack?"

"Stop talking, Sarah," he reached for her then and pulled her close, kissed her deeply.

Her hands skimmed over his bare back as she grappled for purchase against him as his slid down her side, teasing her body and causing her stomach to drop with desire.

"Oh god," she moaned between kisses as she walked them back to the bed.

"Is this OK? Do you feel OK?" Chuck asked tenderly as he lifted her dress off of her body.

"Yeah," Sarah gasped as he kissed the turn of her neck.

"I love you so much. I am so happy," Chuck said as he continued to kiss along her body.

"I need, um, I need to lay down," Sarah grasped his arm to keep herself steady on the knees he made weak.

"Yeah," his voice was tender but rich and deep and strong and as Chuck stretched out beside her, Sarah felt all her love for this man wash over her.

Chuck's hands met his voice in tenderness and strength as he moved her on the bed, enflamed her body and soothed it at the same time until Sarah was chanting his name as they moved together.

"You feel so good," Sarah purred and when she caught Chuck's eye she nearly melted at the love she saw there, the passion so clearly written on his face.

When they were done it was still early and while she was quite sated she wasn't really tired yet so she kissed him over and over, let her hands trail over his skin and used her feet to massage his calves, loving his body in an entirely different way.

"You hungry?" he asked later as they just held each other.

"I could eat," she shrugged and he laughed.

"I'll rustle something up," he kissed her temple and slid out of bed.

Sarah watched blatantly as Chuck moved around the room and found some boxers to put on.

"What?" he grinned.

"You are very good looking," Sarah said in her own defense.

He just shook his head at her and headed to the kitchen. He returned to find Sarah in a stretched out tee shirt and undies flipping through a catalog. Chuck presented her with a nice looking turkey sandwich cut in half.

"What are you having?" she asked with a wink.

"I just need a bite," he winked back.

"I want to buy this thing," she turned the catalog around and showed him a baby carrier, "it's like the one Awesome and Ellie had for Clara, but more streamline."

"Sure."

"Will you wear it?" she asked.

"Of course," he looked at her funny.

"It's kind of dorky."

"First of all please, it's me, I wore a sandworm costume with Morgan for like 10 Halloweens in a row, second it is going to have our baby in it, it will not look dorky," Chuck pointed his half of the sandwich at her.

"I can't wait to hold the baby," Sarah said with glee.

"I can't wait to see you holding the baby," Chuck smiled.

Sarah ran a hand over her stomach, looked at Chuck and then looked down.

"Did you hear that baby, we can't wait to meet you."

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 17

Notes: this got a little racy….I tried to reign it in, think I kept it technically at a T rating, but these 2 have a mind of their own….

***555***

Chuck whistled as he strolled through the courtyard. He had called Sarah to see if she felt like going out for dinner and he had made a reservation at a place they liked. He had worn a suit to work for a meeting with some clients so he told Sarah to be ready to go when he got home. He entered the apartment and everything seemed fine until he heard a sound he really hated. Sarah was crying.

Sarah!" he called slightly panicked, but he just heard her start crying louder.

"Sarah!" he flew the short distance from the door to their bedroom.

Sarah was sitting on the floor, crying, but she seemed to be unharmed.

"Baby, what is it? Are you in pain?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Is it the baby?"

"Noooooo" she hiccupped.

"What's wrong?" he crouched down to her level.

"I dropped my earring…" she sniffled.

"OK?" Chuck asked, confused.

"I dropped it and I couldn't bend over to pick it up, so I kneeled down to get it and then I…. I couldn't get back up," she rushed it out quickly and Chuck assessed the situation like the good agent that he was.

Sarah had changed shape in the past few weeks, the baby had dropped lower on her body and she had trouble reaching things and maneuvering around obstacles. She was slower than she had been and got tired pretty quickly.

"Hey, hey, it's OK. I'm here now," Chuck sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Sarah dropped her head to his shoulder, snuggled in to his chest as he tried to wrap his arms around her awkward shape.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess," Sarah whimpered.

"You aren't a mess, you're pregnant and you are doing all the work here. I thought going out would be nice, but how about I just order us a pizza and we watch a movie?" Chuck offered and Sarah nodded against his chest.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem," he kissed her warm wet cheek, wiped the remaining tears from her face and hopped up easily.

"Jealous," Sarah glared up at him from her spot still on the floor.

"Sorry," he grinned and crouched down to support her back and help her up.

The pizza arrived quickly and Sarah had already changed out of the dress she had put on to go out and into her pajamas. Chuck swapped the suit for some sweats.

"I promise I will be pretty again someday," she said as she pulled her hair up off her sweaty neck.

Chuck didn't say anything, pretending as if he hadn't heard her as he brought the pizza and some napkins to the couch. Sarah carried the drinks over and they plopped down to enjoy dinner and a movie.

When the credits ran at the end Sarah turned on to her back, her head in Chuck's lap as his long legs stretched across to the coffee table and she blinked her blue eyes up at him.

"Felling OK?" he asked.

"Better, yeah. Had a little melt down there earlier," she admitted.

"It's alright, you deserve a little pampering. Not that pizza and a movie is very indulgent," he wrinkled his nose.

"It was exactly what I needed," she said and she sat up and stretched.

"Good," he said quietly and stood, offering her a hand.

Chuck was quiet until they were in the bedroom and the door snitched shut.

"I want to clarify something though, Sarah. You won't be pretty 'again' you are now and have always been the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he walked closer, took her arms in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss, angling her perfectly to accommodate the baby between them.

"Chuck," she sighed with a look of disbelief.

"I'm serious. And whether you are pregnant or tired or old and gray, I will always think that. Your body is the most remarkable thing I have ever seen and I am so grateful every day that I am the man that gets to see you, to touch you," he illustrated that last part by running his large warm hands along the full length of her spine and curling them around her still perfect bottom.

"You're very sweet," she said almost condescendingly and Chuck decided he needed to take further action.

"Take these off," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple as he unbuttoned her pajama top.

He left her to finish the job as he pulled down the blankets of the bed and propped up the pillows. When Chuck returned to the foot of the bed Sarah was standing there in just a pair of plain pale pink cotton panties.

"Good, now come here," he took her hand and led her to the bed, "lay down," he said quietly as she wiggled to the middle of the bed and lay propped up by the pillows he arranged.

"Now, where to start…." He pondered as he stripped off his own clothes, down to his boxers.

"Chuck," Sarah laughed humorlessly, "I get it, you think I'm pretty no matter what."

"Pretty? Not even close. Pretty is not in the same stratosphere as you," Chuck joined her on the bed and moved to her feet.

He picked one foot up and kissed the instep.

"These feet have endured the torture of high heels and boots. They have carried you all over the globe and allowed you to always come home safely to me. You have a callus right here that no amount of pedicuring can remove," he rubbed the rough spot on her left foot, "and this pearly pink color you have on your toes is very cute and I wonder if it is a clue about our baby's gender…."

"I swear I don't know," she smiled at him.

"This toe is a little crooked, did you hurt it or has it always been like that?" he placed the tip of his index finger against the end of her second toe on her right foot.

"I broke it in training," she admitted.

"It's cute," he kissed that foot before sliding his hands up her calves.

"You have not lost one bit of muscle in these calves, Sarah, they are as strong and toned as before," he used his fingers to knead the muscle there and Sarah involuntarily moaned.

"Does that feel good?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," she hissed as he hit a good spot.

"These calves look amazing in a pair of heels, not going to lie Sarah, but honestly I love them when you are barefoot in the sand too," he continued to massage each calf in turn, enjoying the way her face reflected her pleasure.

At some point Sarah slipped her eyes shut as Chuck worked on the muscles of her calves, so she startled slightly when she felt his lips, soft and wet against the back of her knee.

"Oh gggoddd," she stuttered.

"I remember a moment when you first came in to my life Sarah, we were in the home theatre room at the Buy More and we were waiting for Graham and Beckman to brief us. You had that silly Weinerlicious outfit on and your legs crossed. Your knee looked so cute, bare and slightly knobby. I couldn't stop looking at it. I was trying desperately not to be constantly aroused by you Sarah, but that moment, staring at your knee," Chuck growled slightly and Sarah grinned.

"My knees turned you on," she chuckled.

"Everything about you turned me on Sarah, still does," he dropped one of her feet into his lap so she could understand just how much.

"We were in Mexico, it was after all the mess in Prague, things were bad between us, but you trusted me to rig a zipline, remember that?" Chuck asked as his hands moved up to massage her thighs.

"Uh huh," Sarah said distractedly and he looked her in the eye and smiled.

"You wrapped your thighs around my waist, you are so strong and so brave Sarah, and I was so mad at myself for not running away with you. Once I felt those thighs around my waist though I couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like in a more intimate setting," he kneeled between her legs now, one hand on each thigh, not massaging so much as skimming along, leaving goose bumps behind.

"Yeah?" Sarah's voice was breathy and high.

"I had no idea though, no idea how good it would feel to have your legs around me, holding me close and urging me closer. I've had other lovers, Sarah, I've never felt so close to anyone, so connected, so entwined," he raised on leg up and kissed the soft delicate skin of her inner thigh.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he answered quickly with a brilliant smile.

"Now here," he leaned down and kissed her stomach," we have our baby. Hi, baby," he spoke right against her skin.

"I know this is weird for you, to have all this extra person here," he ran his hands lovingly over her skin, "but I know you will work hard to get your abs back and if you don't, who cares – you are sheltering our child, you are bringing a person in to the world, a person we will love so much," Chuck had to blink away the moisture that threatened to spill over his long eye lashes.

"I have stretch marks," Sarah lamented.

"Don't care," Chuck shook his head and kissed along the side of the baby bump to her hip and back.

Sarah made a sound somewhere between a growl and a giggle that made Chuck laugh as he kissed up from her hip to the side of her breast.

"I think my affection for your breasts has been well documented, but clothed or unclothed you have perfectly lovely breasts and if they change after feeding our baby then so be it," he nuzzled along her chest, nipping at her delicately.

"Chuck…." She said his name as one big exhalation of breath as he inadvertently thrusted against her side.

"Yeah, babe?" he kissed a trail up between her breasts to the hollow of her throat and as he moved to back away a bit Sarah shot her hand out and held him tight against her body, shifting her hip against him and feeling him shudder against her.

"Can we move this along?" she teased.

"Oh no, we have so much more to cover," he kissed a path along her color bone to one shoulder.

"I get the point," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad, but I'm not done."

"I could move things along for you," she now reached out and ran her hand along the front of his boxers.

"Not what I meant," he grinned.

"Now on to your shoulders, these shoulders have carried a lot of burden in your short life. The weight of your family, your country, my life have all been foisted upon these strong shoulders. I can't wait to see a little toddler hanging off your shoulders, sleepy and curled against you for warmth and comfort."

Sarah couldn't keep up with the shift in Chuck from unbelievably sexy to endearingly sweet. He had her so turned on and was warming her heart at the same time.

"Your arms are like something out of an art class, sculpted magnificently by hard work," he traced along the curves of her bicep and then ran his finger along the tender skin at the fold of her elbow, "and they end in these delicate wrists, that should not be able to do what they do."

Chuck turned her arm and kissed the pulse point on her wrist, feeling it flutter under his lips.

"These hands," he kissed her palm and she slid her hand around to cup his jaw.

"Chuck, please….." she nearly begged.

"Your eyes have been like 7 different shades of blue tonight," he said with awe as he looked at her.

"Make love to me, please," she closed the gap and kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm," he nodded his agreement without breaking the kiss.

He reached down and pushed their few scraps of clothing off, giggling as Sarah scrambled to get her panties down her legs and off the bed entirely. Finally he had to stop kissing her to turn her on her side, he moved his lips to her neck and kissed her fiercely as he joined their bodies together, finally.

"Ohhhhh…." Sarah arched back against him, wanting just the slightest bit more and getting it.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed as he moved as aggressively as he felt safe, one hand on Sarah's hip and the other curled under her neck.

Sarah turned her face into the pillow and found Chuck's hand, slipped one of his fingers into her mouth and the warm wet heat of her mouth made him moan.

The hand on Sarah's hip moved and drove her crazy as it found every tantalizing spot it could.

"That's it, God, please do not stop," Sarah mumbled around the finger she still had in her mouth.

"I can't, this is , oh God….I don't…mmmm yeah," Chuck started and stopped several thoughts before his mind just went blank and his body took control.

"Oh my God," Chuck finally regained the power of speech as they panted together, he rolled on to his back beside her and felt his chest rising and falling rapidly as his body relearned how to breathe.

"That was incredible…." Sarah agreed as she flopped next to him, his arm still under neck slipped down to curl around her shoulder and hold her close.

"I think I made my point," he said smugly.

"Oh?" she looked up at him.

"I am so incredibly attracted to you Sarah, all the time, no matter what. I want you all the time, morning noon and night. It is almost too much for me to handle sometimes," he said honestly.

"Even when I am fat or old or wrinkly or saggy," she smiled.

"Even then, because while your body is ridiculous, it is just a part of the equation. I'm attracted to your bravery and your voice and the way you can make a soufflé and the way you tap your fingernails on the steering wheel when a Madonna song comes on the radio and the way you twist your mouth to one side when you are trying not to laugh at one of my dumb jokes. Seriously, I am all hot and bothered again," he turned in to her body and snuggled against her.

"You're adorable,' she giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"I just made you scream my name more than once and I'm adorable?" he asked with shock.

"The sexiest adorable nerd ever. And you are mine and I am so grateful that we found each other Chuck, over and over, we always found each other when it mattered most."

***555***

"How many clothes does a baby need?" Chuck asked as he folded yet another basket of freshly laundered new baby things.

"Remember that first time we babysat Clara? I changed her like 5 times in 3 hours. Babies are slobs," Sarah informed as she organized the changing table.

"What else is on the list?"

"Pack my bag for the hospital," Sarah informed.

"That's it?"

"That's it. We're ready, Chuck."

"Yeah," he looked over at her, "we are."

"Pick one of those outfits for the bag. We'll need to have something to bring the baby home in," Sarah pointed out.

"Wow, we'll go in as a couple and come out as a family," Chuck stared at the soft baby clothes in his hands.

The reverie was broken by the doorbell.

"You expecting someone?" Chuck asked.

"No, it's probably Morgan wondering if the baby has magically appeared yet," Sarah laughed and took over folding.

Chuck jogged to the door and opened it to find a surprising face. So surprised was Chuck that instead of inviting the person in he stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Chuck said not unkindly.

"I heard I am going to be a grandfather, thought I should stop by and see my daughter," he shrugged.

As always Jack Burton looked both guileless and guilty.

"Sarah is fine, but she is almost due and she cannot, no let me rephrase that, she should not have to deal with any of your drama," Chuck was getting less kind.

"I come in peace, Charlie. I'm not running any cons right now, I don't want or need anything from Sarah or you. I truly just want to see…"

"Chuck, who was at the…Daddy?" Sarah crossed her arms over stomach and frowned.

"Wow, look at you, gumdrop," Jack shook his head in amazement.

"Come inside," Sarah stepped back in to the apartment and her father and husband followed.

"Can I get you a drink, Jack?" Chuck offered.

"If you join me," Jack smiled and Chuck pressed his lips together and nodded.

Chuck looked at Sarah and a silent conversation took place in which Chuck said he would nurse a drink, but he was well aware she was ready to go in to labor any time and he wouldn't risk being unable to drive her to the hospital. Sarah squeezed his arm confirming she got the message.

"Come sit down," Sarah ushered her dad to the couch.

"I know I'm the last person you probably want to see, but I couldn't not stop by and make sure you were OK. Good?" Jack asked.

"I'm very good, Daddy."

"The Schnook is treating you well?" he asked with a grin as Chuck handed him some Scotch before taking a seat next to Sarah, pressing his leg against hers.

"Yes," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm going to be a grandfather," he dropped his eyes to her stomach.

"Any day now," Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah.

"Boy or a girl?"

"We don't know," Sarah smiled.

Jack nodded and sipped his Scotch.

"You are welcome to be a part of this baby's life, if you are willing to commit to showing up more than once every couple years," Sarah said calmly.

"Thank you," Jack said neither committing or not committing to the future.

"I brought you a present," Jack produced a small gift bag with a teddy bear on it from his jacket.

The gift bag had no tissue paper in it and it was a little rumpled but Sarah was surprised and touched as she reached in and pulled out a familiar object.

"You had this?" Sarah asked in awe.

"I did."

"I asked Mom about it, she figured it got thrown out when Grandma died," Sarah said, her eyes wet as she looked at the small silver bunny rabbit.

"I took it one night when I brought you back to your grandmother's house. You had so many little trinkets and I needed something of yours to keep with me," Jack admitted.

"You've kept it all these years?"

"I have," Jack finished his Scotch.

"Thank you," Sarah said honestly.

Jack nodded.

"I am staying in town for a while. I just, I just want to know that everything goes alright," he shrugged.

"Of course," Sarah nodded.

"I'm at the Millennium. I know you have a lot on your plate and I don't expect anything, but if I can come by and see my granddaughter or grandson…"

"I'll call you when there is news," Chuck promised.

Jack stood, looked at Chuck, looked at the untouched Scotch and smiled before he left.

"You OK?" Chuck asked.

"I am," Sarah nodded, still holding the silver rabbit.

"This will fit nicely in the nursery," Chuck ran a finger along the long ears.

"We're going to be better parents than our parents were to us, right?" Sarah asked softly.

"Yes," Chuck promised.

"I couldn't do this without you. I knew that even when my memories were gone, I knew that if I was having this baby I had to do it with you."

"We're going to be fine, Sarah. Perfect? No, we'll make mistakes, but we'll make them together and we'll learn from them."

"Let's go pack my bag," Sarah squeezed his hand.

***555***

"I don't understand why it has to be a contest, can't Star Wars and Star Trek both be good?" Chuck said as he ate his lunch.

"No, one has to be superior and by one I mean Star Wars," Morgan countered.

"Hey guys," Sarah popped her head in the office.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Um, baby's coming," Sarah nodded.

"OK," Chuck reached for the second half of his sandwich and stopped with it halfway to his mouth.

"Ding ding ding," Sarah smiled as her husband sorted it all out.

"Now?"

"Yep."

"You're not due for 10 more days."

"Doctor said I was ready any time and my water just broke and I am having contractions, so I think it is time," Sarah reasoned.

"OK," Chuck nodded, "Well, OK."

"You alright?" Sarah grinned.

"Yep, Morgan can you call tomorrow's clients and reschedule them?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm going to drive my wife to the hospital," Chuck stood and had to sit down again.

"OK, I am going to try that again," Chuck looked at both Morgan and Sarah and got up again, this time he was able to walk around the desk.

"Sure you're OK?" Sarah took his hand, "I can probably drive."

"I'm OK. I'm great. Let's go," he kept her hand in his, kissed her knuckles and headed for the door.

"Keep me posted!" Morgan called.

"Will do!" Chuck yelled already down the hall.

The ride was quick, Sarah breathing deeply and calmly and Chuck asking every 10 seconds if she was OK.

"I'm fine, Chuck," she promised.

"We're almost there," he nodded.

"I know," Sarah reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

Chuck pulled up to the emergency entrance, left the hazard lights on and could not care less if someone stole the Lotus. He grabbed Sarah's bag and then took Sarah's arm and let her lean on him through the automatic doors.

"Baby time?" a nurse behind the admitting desk smiled.

"Yes, we called Doctor Meadows on the way over," Chuck informed, "we're pre-registered. Sarah Bartowski."

The nurse clicked a few keys as an orderly appeared with a wheelchair for Sarah.

"Go park the car, Chuck, I'll be fine."

"What? No! I don't want to miss anything," he protested.

"I promise I will not have this baby in the next 15 minutes," Sarah grinned and looked at the nurse who nodded in agreement.

"OK. OK. I love you," he leaned down and kissed her.

"She'll be in room 427," the nurse informed as she took Sarah's bag and the handles of the wheel chair and headed for the elevator.

Chuck watched Sarah, she looked both strong and vulnerable at the same time and his heart constricted with love and fear for the next few hours.

Chuck had composed a group text a couple days before that just said, we are at the hospital and I will update you all later. He sent it now to Ellie, Awesome, Casey, the grandmothers, Jack, Carina, Zondra, Alex and Morgan, although he already knew. By the time Chuck got to the room after parking the car he had excited responses from everyone including the traditional "Awesome!" from Awesome.

"What did I miss?" Chuck asked, winded, as he ran into room 427.

"I changed into a hospital gown," Sarah held her hands out to model.

"I missed you taking your clothes off?" Chuck frowned.

"I am in labor!" she laughed.

"And still sexy as hell," Chuck grinned and walked to her side, leaning down to kiss her.

"Gahhh," she cringed into the kiss and grabbed her stomach.

"OK, breathe," he instructed and she glared at him, "right, you know that part."

Chuck held her hand through the contraction.

"You alright?" he asked when it was over.

"Yeah," she nodded as Dr. Meadows swooped into the room.

"Well hello, Bartowskis! You two ready to have a baby?"

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 18

NOTES: I'm going to spare you the gory part.

***555***

Sarah swam to consciousness, her body heavy and more exhausted than she could ever remember and that was saying something for a former CIA officer who had endured sleep deprivation tactics on several occasions.

Her room was dim, a nurse was moving quietly about and beside the bed sat her husband with their baby in his arms.

"Have you put her down?" she asked, her voice rough from disuse.

"Hey, you're back," Chuck beamed at his wife.

"How long was I out?" she tried to sit up, her body protesting a bit.

"Let me," Chuck jumped up, moved the baby to the crook of one arm and used his free arm and his hip to gently ease Sarah up and plump the pillows behind her.

"You're a natural, already," Sarah sighed with delighted resignation.

"How do you feel?" he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"OK," she nodded.

Labor and delivery had been long, but not particularly harrowing. The moment their baby cried her first greeting both parents collapsed a bit against each other, amazed at the tiny little girl they were handed. The baby was quickly swept away to be weighed and measured and all the standard tests run. They cleaned her off and wrapped her up snugly before returning her to her mother's arms.

"You want her?" Chuck offered up the baby once Sarah was settled.

Sarah tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, reaching out for the bundle of blankets.

"We're going to have to share her with the world soon. I turned my phone off the texts were non-stop," Chuck perched on the edge of the bed and watched the awe on his wife's face as she looked at her daughter.

"Just a little longer," Sarah said without breaking her gaze at the baby who was looking back at her, blue eyes to blue eyes.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed, his voice suspiciously thick.

Sarah finally tore herself from the child and looked at her husband who was not hiding the tears in his eyes at all.

"It's better than I could possibly have imagined. I had no idea. Seeing you, holding her," he sniffled loudly and the baby startled at the sound.

"I already love her so much," Sarah admitted.

"Well, we had some time to fall in love with her all these months, but now that she's actually here…it's amazing," he reached out and ran two long fingers along the edge of the blanket.

"Did you sleep at all?" Sarah asked.

"No, I couldn't put her down. The nurse laughed at me."

"Get a little rest, I'll hold her," Sarah promised.

"Yeah," Chuck said quietly and moved to go back to the chair.

"No, stay here, there's room," Sarah wiggled over to the side of the narrow bed.

Chuck looked at her for a second and she nodded her encouragement. He toed off his shoes and flipped his long legs up on the bed, stretching out, as best he could, beside his wife. Sarah's body was warm beside him, the hospital gown she wore soft as he gently snuggled against her.

"I love you, Sarah," he slurred as he already approached sleep.

"I love you too, Chuck."

***555***

Chuck tapped at the lap top with one hand, the baby in the other.

"I think we'll be able to bring her to the office, you're pretty good at that," Sarah grinned.

"Eventually yes, but let's worry about getting her home first," Chuck grinned, he had grinned a lot today.

"Can you grab my hair brush?" Sarah asked pointing to her bag across the room.

"You don't have to primp for Ellie & Awesome," Chuck said as he went and got the hair brush.

"I know, but my hair has been in this ponytail for over 24 hours, I need to brush it," Sarah explained as she took the proffered brush with a smile.

"Girls," Chuck sighed dramatically as he looked at the baby, "Oh no, I am outnumbered! We need to even this out post haste," he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.

"Can I have 48 hours of not being pregnant please?" she smirked as she brushed her hair.

"Fine, but we are going to do this again, right?"

"You do realize the second baby could be a girl too, you may end up surrounded by estrogen," Sarah reasoned.

"Eh, I'll take my chances," Chuck shrugged.

"I'm ready when they are."

Chuck typed a quick note and got a smiley face back, he pushed the tray table to Sarah so she could launch the Skype call.

"Hi!" Sarah smiled at an equally smiley Ellie and Awesome.

"Hi Sarah! How are you?" Ellie gushed.

"I'm good, we're all good," Sarah nodded.

"Hey sis, you ready to meet your niece?" Chuck spoke off camera before coming around to join Sarah on the bed, with baby in arms.

"Oh my god," Ellie gasped at the image of Chuck holding his daughter.

"Awesome!" Awesome added.

"Devon, Ellie – Chuck & I would like you to meet Grace Eleanor Bartowski," Sarah said with a lump in her throat.

"Oh," was all Ellie could get out, her hands reached out to the computer trying to touch the soft pink blankets surrounding her niece.

"She's perfect, you guys," Awesome added as he leaned against Ellie's side.

"I'm so… I can't…Ahhh, I swore I wasn't going to cry," Ellie waved a hand in front of her face.

"It's OK, we've done our share. Happy tears, grateful happy tears," Sarah assured.

"We're coming, next week, Devon got the time off," Ellie informed.

"Excellent," Chuck smiled.

"Morgan said we could stay with him & Alex so we will be close by to help but not underfoot."

"Perfect," Chuck said but he was looking at Grace now and no one was sure if he was even paying attention to them anymore.

"Everyone else is coming by this afternoon, but we wanted you to meet Grace first," Sarah explained.

"You kept them at bay for a whole day?" Ellie said in shock.

"Everyone's afraid of Sarah," Chuck shrugged.

"That's not true. Is it?" Sarah gaped.

"No, I'm teasing. I asked them nicely to wait until this afternoon."

"Molly is going to freak out. Oh God, Molly, Clara and Grace will be so cute together, growing up," Ellie sighed.

"Dude, we need some boys in this family," Awesome added.

"I know. I'm already on that," Chuck nodded and Ellie gaped at him.

"In time, Elle, in time," he laughed.

***555***

A soft knock was followed by Emma's head peaking in.

"Come in, Mom," Sarah said.

"How are you?" Emma rushed to the side of the bed, kissed her daughter's cheek and beamed down at the small bundle in her arms, "Both of you?"

"We're great," Sarah smiled.

"Where's Chuck?" Emma looked about and saw the bathroom door open.

"He went to get me a snack, I'm starving."

"Well that's a good sign," Emma approached cautiously, her relationship with Sarah was so new between the 5 years of no contact at all and her memory loss and the fact that they never really were a normal family to begin with.

"Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, please," Emma held out eager arms.

"Mom, meet Grace," Sarah transferred the baby gently.

"Grace," it was a whisper.

"Seemed right," Sarah shrugged.

"It's perfect. She is perfect," Emma looked at the tiny little face with the perfect bow mouth.

"She is, 7 pounds 11 ounces, 21 inches long," Chuck recited as he made his way across the room.

"Hi Dad," Emma smiled at him only briefly taking her eyes off the child.

"Where's Molly?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"School. Morgan and Alex are picking her up and bringing her with them at their allotted time," Emma teased Chuck.

"I like to be organized," he said without shame.

"You're going to be a great father," Emma assured him.

"Speaking of fathers, Jack is in town," Sarah mentioned.

"I know. I've seen him," Emma nodded.

"You have?"

"I'm the one who told him, Sarah. I know he isn't the father you ever deserved, but he loves you, in his own way," she shrugged.

"He'll be here at 5:30," Chuck referenced the schedule on his phone.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want," Sarah looked at Chuck, "the schedule is really mostly for Morgan who would curl up at the foot of the bed and spend the night if we let him."

Chuck nodded in agreement.

"I'll help wrangle Morgan out of here later, but there is someone else in the waiting room," Emma mentioned.

"There is?" Chuck looked at his schedule again.

"John Casey," Emma smiled.

"Casey's here? He was in the Middle East yesterday," Chuck moved towards the door.

"He's sitting out there, with a teddy bear in his hands," Emma chuckled.

Chuck left the room and headed down the hall to the waiting room area and sure enough there was Casey.

"I didn't think you'd make it so soon," Chuck said by way of greeting.

"I told you I wasn't going to miss this," the big man stood and Chuck was shocked when he hugged him.

"Emma's in there now, can we give them a minute?" Chuck indicated the chairs and Casey retook his seat.

"Everything's OK though?"

"It is," Chuck sighed as he sat and dropped his head and hands down towards his knees, "but I am exhausted. I don't dare say anything in front of Sarah, she did all the heavy lifting you know, but I feel like I could sleep for days."

"You likely will feel that way for about 18 years," Casey grunted, but it was a happy grunt.

"How are things?" Chuck looked over.

"Fine," Casey said non-commitally.

"Gertrude?"

"Same," he shrugged.

"I do love making small talk with you Case," Chuck laughed.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For trying to lure you back into spying, a few months ago. I feel bad about that, it wasn't right."

"It's OK. In some ways it helped us, Sarah was still skittish then about us, about her memories. I think my choosing her and the baby over potential excitement made her feel better," Chuck said honestly.

"You made the right choice," Casey admitted.

"I know."

"No, I mean the guy who did the work was captured, I had to break him out of an Armenian prison."

"Oh God," Chuck cringed, "I really do not miss that."

"He's OK."

"That's good."

"So, a little girl?"

"Grace Eleanor Bartowski," Chuck beamed.

"Nice," Casey nodded.

"We had like 6 different first names, but as soon as we saw her she was none of those names, she was Grace."

"Does Ellie know?" Casey smiled.

"Yeah, we Skyped her first so she could meet her kind of namesake."

"There was flailing?"

"Yep," Chuck popped the p.

"You ready for a daughter that will likely look like Walker?"

"Nope," he popped that p too.

"Gertrude has some very discreet surveillance guys," Casey offered.

"I will keep that in mind."

"And you might luck out, she might look like you."

"Ha!" Chuck said sarcastically.

***555***

"Let me get my hands on that baby!" Morgan exclaimed as he, Alex and Molly piled in to the hospital room.

Casey grunted in response as he curled the baby closer to his chest.

"Wash your hands," Sarah said kindly.

"Right!" Morgan sprinted for the bathroom.

"Sarah, are you sick?" Molly asked assessing the monitors and hospital stuff.

"No honey, but having a baby is hard work, Sarah is just resting," Emma explained.

"Oh," Molly pondered and approached Casey.

Casey crouched down so Molly could see her niece.

"She's little," the 5 year old explained.

"Yep, you were that little once," Sarah said with a nostalgic smile.

"OK, I am baby ready," Morgan announced after several minutes of vigorous handwashing.

Casey reluctantly handed over the child.

"Hi Baby Bartowski, you are so beautiful," Morgan cooed.

"What's her name?" Alex asked peaking over Morgan's shoulder.

"Grace," Sarah answered.

"What?" Morgan looked up alarmed.

"Grace," Sarah said again, worried something was wrong with the name.

"I thought her name was Baby? Chuck sent a picture introducing us to Baby Bartowski."

"You thought we named our baby, Baby?" Chuck puzzled.

"Yes," Morgan nodded.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Chuck asked.

"You were a big Dirty Dancing fan my friend," Morgan explained as if it made perfect sense.

"We didn't name her Baby," Sarah put an end to that line of thought.

"I better change that banner I ordered for the homecoming," Morgan grumbled.

***555***

"Room for one more?" Jack poked his head in to the crowded room.

"Hi Dad," Sarah smiled and yawned.

"I won't stay long, but I wanted to see my granddaughter."

The baby, who had been passed around all day with little fuss was nestled in her plastic bassinette. Jack didn't disturb her peaceful slumber, but he leaned in and smiled at her precious face.

"She looks like the Schnook," he declared.

"She has Sarah's eyes," Chuck defended.

"For now, they could change," Sarah countered.

"Nah, she has your eyes," Chuck said confidently and leaned down to kiss his wife.

"How are you, Jack?" Casey asked coolly from across the room.

"Cop Face, good to see you. I'm just fine thanks," Jack smiled and tried to convey that he came in peace.

Casey just nodded and grunted.

"Where's your mother?" Jack asked casually.

"She took Molly to dinner and home, she has school tomorrow," Sarah explained although she thought it was an easy out for Emma.

"She's beautiful," Jack said having not looked away from the baby.

"Grace Eleanor Bartowski," Sarah said.

"Nice," Jack nodded and looked over at Chuck, "for your sister?"

Chuck just nodded.

"Nice," Jack nodded again, "I'm…uh, I'm glad you have this, pumpkin. A real family," Jack turned to Sarah, raised a hand and left.

"I need some real food," Casey announced, "Alex, Morgan why don't I take you out for a steak."

"Thanks, Dad," Alex nodded.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged. Even Casey kissed Sarah on the forehead.

"You did good, Walker," he whispered.

And after the whirlwind of visitors the small family was once again alone.

"You OK?" Chuck glanced at the baby who appeared to be sleeping peacefully and sat next to Sarah.

She didn't answer him, but curled in to his body and cried.

"It's OK," he stroked her back and let her cry.

"I'm just hormonal and tired," she swiped at her face.

"I know."

"And I wish he didn't love me at all, it would hurt less," she hiccupped.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded, he understood being a secondary priority to his own parents.

A nurse came in and didn't question the crying new mother and the exhausted looking father.

"Would you like me to take Grace to the nursery, so you can get some sleep?" she asked quietly.

"No," Sarah said with a shake of her head, "I'd like to keep her with us."

"Of course," the nurse nodded, checked the baby's swaddling and id bracelet and Sarah's vitals before saying goodnight.

Chuck went to the bathroom, pushed the bassinette over near the head of the bed and kicked his shoes off. He helped Sarah get up so she could use the bathroom too.

"Yell if you need anything," he smiled.

Sarah emerged a little bit later, her face washed and her hair back up in a ponytail, she shuffled to the bed and slid in making room for Chuck to join her. Chuck maneuvered himself around and tried to do so without jostling her, in fact he barely touched her.

"Hey, hold me," she insisted and inched closer.

"I don't want to hurt you," he held his hands up.

"You won't," she promised and took his hands and pulled him close and held him tight.

***555***

Chuck opened the door to the apartment and Morgan, Alex and Casey whispered "surprise" so as not to wake the baby who was sleeping peacefully in her car carrier.

"Hey guys," Sarah smiled.

"How are you feeling? What do you need?" Alex fluttered around Sarah as Chuck took the baby back to the nursery.

"I'm pretty good," Sarah nodded and headed for the couch.

"We made chicken soup," Morgan announced and Alex glared.

"Alex made chicken soup," Morgan clarified.

"I know you aren't sick, but I wasn't sure how much of an appetite you had. We can order more food too, if you want anything specific."

"Mmmm, is that Alex's chicken soup I smell," Chuck said as he jogged over to Sarah's side waggling the baby monitor in his hand.

"Did she fuss?" Sarah asked, reaching a hand up and curling it around Chuck's hip.

"She scrunched up her face for a second but then nothing," he promised.

"Do you want a pillow?" Alex asked and went to get one before Sarah could answer.

"Do you want some soup?" Morgan offered and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want us all to leave you the hell alone?" Casey added and Sarah smirked at him.

"Guys, everyone can chill out, we're fine," Chuck laughed but accepted a bowl of soup from Morgan.

The adults ate and talked quietly, everyone silently agreeing to keep the volume down as a baby now slept in the back bedroom. Suddenly Grace made her presence noticed with a high pitched wale.

"She's probably hungry," Sarah went to stand and Chuck hopped up to help her.

"We'll really get out of your hair now, you should get some rest," Casey herded Alex and Morgan and patted Chuck on the back as he left.

Sarah shuffled towards the nursery and the crying baby as Chuck cleaned up the dishes. When he finished he approached the nursery and was struck speechless by the vision of Sarah rocking in the new chair with their daughter in her arms.

"Wow," he finally found a word.

Sarah just looked up at him and smiled.

Chuck had seen her feed the baby in the hospital, but there was something different in this softly lit nursery in the chair he bought just for this purpose. He continued to be surprised by the depth of love he could feel for Sarah, for this new person he just met. This person they had made. This person they were responsible for now.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"I know that is not true," she frowned.

"No seriously, like someone should paint a picture of you right now," Chuck grinned.

"I love you," she giggled.

The baby snuffled and smacked her lips and released her hold on her mother.

"I'll take her," Chuck swooped in, grabbed a cloth from the changing table and took the tiny baby in his arms to rub her back.

Sarah straightened out her top and stood offering Chuck the chair.

"Sit, I'll be right back," Sarah excused herself.

She moved out to the living room to grab her phone so she could snap a picture of Chuck rocking the baby and as she approached her bag she heard Chuck's voice. It startled her at first until she remembered the baby monitor and realized that for the first time since Morgan moved out there was another person living in the apartment.

Sarah didn't want to spy on her husband, but she was drawn to the monitor regardless. She sank down on the couch, picked up the handset and listened.

"Hey, Gracie, do you like your room? Mommy and Daddy really like it, we hope you do too. I don't know how long we'll live here, you might not even remember it when we move, but we really like it…oh, hi there, I thought you were asleep," Chuck's smile was so evident in his voice. "Look at those eyes, they are the same color as your mommy's, exactly. People keep telling me they are going to change, get darker, but I don't think so. Oh Gracie, I am torn between wanting you to look like your mother and not wanting to have to fend off the suitors with a stick, but we have some time. I can keep you safe for a while…" Sarah even heard the soft sound of Chuck kissing their daughter and without even realizing it she had to swipe at the tears that fell down her cheek.

Sarah took the monitor and her phone and headed back to the nursery.

"Careful what you say, Chuck, you're on candid camera," she waggled the monitor.

"I will never say anything to Grace that I would not share with you," he looked up and smiled.

Sarah had the camera ready and got a great shot.

"Put the camera down and join us, there is room for three," Chuck invited her over as he curled the baby safely in the crook of one arm.

Sarah sat on her husband's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Three of us now," he whispered as the baby had closed her eyes again.

"I love her. I love you," Sarah kissed him again and he turned his face to meet her lips with his own.

The kiss was interrupted by a yawn from Sarah.

"She's out," Chuck nodded towards the baby, "go lay down, I'll join you in a minute."

Sarah kissed him again and did as he said. Chuck stood and laid the baby in her bassinette, took the monitor with him and went to join his wife in rest.

TBC… 2 more chapters…


	19. Chapter 19

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 19

Notes: So I apologize for the delay but I have taken on a personal writing challenge that will make writing fic a much fewer and far between pastime. I will get this story finished though, I promise. Thanks as always for the kind words.

Also, I know nothing about babies.

***555***

"Twenty one days, Grace. You have been on this planet for only 21 days. I cannot believe there was a world before you," Chuck said as he watched his daughter who was laying on their bed flailing her limbs about her.

It was a lazy day at the Bartowski apartment, Chuck had gone back to work part time, but today was Grace's 3 week birthday and he decided to stay home with the girls. Sarah took advantage of her husband's presence to take an extra long shower, so after feeding and changing the baby she deposited her in bed with Chuck.

Now, fresh and clean and starting to feel like a human being again after giving birth she spied her husband and baby being so cute it was almost unbearable.

"You two planning to do anything today?" Sarah asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't speak for Grace, but me, not really," Chuck smiled and turned to see his wife dressed.

"Do we have somewhere to be?" he frowned.

"No, but I haven't left the house in 3 weeks. While I love our friends and family helping us so much and basically doing everything we need, I thought I would go to the grocery store. Get some fresh air," Sarah shrugged.

"Oh, babe, of course. We have breast milk in the fridge, we'll be fine, won't we Gracie? Take as much time as you need," Chuck leaned up on the pillows and pulled her close for a kiss.

Sarah melted in to the kiss and slipped a hand from his chest up to his neck to pull him closer. Chuck wrapped her tightly with one arm, the other one still next to Grace. The tiny infant could not really move yet, so there was no chance of her going anywhere, but Chuck wasn't big on taking chances.

Sarah contemplated taking off her clothes, putting her pajamas back on and crawling back in to bed with her little family and just as she was ready to give in to that thought Grace let out a sharp cry. It wasn't a hungry cry or a tired cry or a diaper cry, it was just a "hey, look at me cry!" and it worked; Sarah broke the kiss and the parents both turned to look at the tiny being on the bed.

"OK, you guys have fun without me," Sarah instructed, "Grace, take care of your father."

"We'll be fine," Chuck promised.

Sarah grabbed her purse and keys, she hadn't driven in a while as Chuck was worried she would go into labor and insisted on driving for the last month of her pregnancy. While she still had plenty of work to do to get back in to shape she was certainly smaller than the last time she got in the Lotus and she was happy to fasten her belt comfortably.

Chuck had insisted on buying a four door sedan with plenty of room in the back seat for the baby, but Sarah had insisted on keeping the Lotus and Chuck didn't argue. She pulled out of the apartment complex and enjoyed the power of the car underneath her, she really had been housebound for the past 3 weeks. She rolled down the windows and let the air whip her hair around her face.

Sarah started at the café down the street where she ordered a cup of herbal tea and a scone. She sat in the corner and read Twitter on her phone, listened briefly to the chatter around her and nearly ran home when she heard a baby cry. She shook off the urge though, her baby was fine at home with Chuck, she left him plenty of milk and he and Grace got along perfectly.

After breakfast she walked through a nearby park and enjoyed the fresh air before heading to the grocery store.

The grocery store was not very crowded at this time of day, so Sarah strolled the aisles at her leisure. She bought some healthy things to help her get back in shape, but she indulged in some really high end ice cream for her and Chuck to have that night.

She was only gone for a little over 2 hours, but as she walked through the courtyard her steps quickened in anticipation of seeing the baby. Chuck heard her key in the lock and hopped up from the couch, a clean warm happy Grace in his arms. Sarah took the bag with the ice cream in it to the kitchen, put away the frozen treat and washed her hands.

Chuck grinned as his wife reached out hungrily to take the baby from him.

"I'll get the rest of the groceries," he kissed the side of her head as she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she was nearly shaking.

Sarah walked around the apartment with Grace in her arms. Two and a half hours was a good start. She hadn't been away from Grace for more than 15 minutes to shower or a few hours of much needed sleep at a time. And, to be technical, Grace had been with Sarah a lot longer than that if you counted in utero.

"You OK?" Chuck asked as he hefted the groceries into the kitchen.

"Yep," Sarah smiled and nuzzled the baby soft hair on Grace's head.

***555***

"Why so fancy?" Chuck asked as he strolled in to the nursery as Sarah picked up Grace who was dressed in a sundress with tiny matching soft bootie shoes.

"I'm taking her to my doctor's appointment, Dr. Meadows wanted to see her," Sarah smiled.

"Oh, you need me to come?" Chuck asked.

"Nope, just the girls this time," Sarah smiled at his frown.

She kissed the frown away.

"You've been cooped up here too the past 10 weeks, you've hardly done anything but work and take care of us. Go have some fun today," Sarah encouraged.

"You sure?" he arched an eyebrow fearing he may be falling in to the same trap he fell into a couple weeks ago when Sarah told him in the middle of the night he didn't need to get up with her to feed the baby any more, when she really meant 'get your ass out of bed, Bartowski'.

"Completely sure. In fact, I think we might be ready to leave her with my mother for a few hours…" Sarah tested the waters and Chuck didn't completely recoil with horror.

"Dinner? Some place other than our apartment?" he ventured.

"I'll see if Mom can come over," Sarah nodded and handed the baby to Chuck.

"Look at how pretty you are," Chuck walked her over to the mirror and turned her around in his arms to see herself.

"Yeah, seven would be great. Are you sure it isn't too short notice?" Sarah said as she came back in to the nursery with her phone at her ear and her shoes on now.

"Thanks Mom, love you!" Sarah ended the call.

"I'll take care of reservations," Chuck offered.

"Thanks, we've got to run," Sarah noted the time and calculated the extra time needed to get Grace in and out of her car seat, everything took longer with a baby.

"Have fun!" Chuck said and laughed at the look Sarah gave him, "right gynecologist, not fun!"

Grace was the star of the doctor's office, the 2.5 month old was alert and pleasant, her eyes still bright blue darted around the room as people peeked at her.

"Sarah, Dr. Meadows is ready for you," the nurse popped her head out and Sarah excused herself and Grace from the onlookers.

Sarah carried the baby back and put her carrier on a seat as she had her weight and blood pressure checked and then settled her in the exam room as Sarah slipped out of her clothes and in to the gown the nurse handed her.

"OK, the whole office is buzzing about this kid. Oh my God, she is gorgeous," Dr. Meadows went right to the baby and took her in, "she is much cuter than when she came out."

Sarah laughed.

"Oh Grace, you are beautiful," the older woman beamed at the baby.

"She is, right? Chuck and I feel a little biased," Sarah looked over at her baby.

"She's gorgeous, but really, it isn't hard to imagine why. How are mom and dad doing?"

"Good. Can we have sex? Not you and I of course, that came out wrong. Can I have sex with my husband?" Sarah got right to the point.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I want to have sex with my husband," Sarah grinned.

"That's a good start. Usually when you start to feel ready for sex your body is ready for sex, but let's just check a few things out, shall we?"

Sarah pulled her legs up and slipped them in the stirrups eagerly.

Grace slept through the entire exam, quiet and peaceful. Dr. Meadows finished up and snapped her gloves off.

"Everything looks good, Sarah, I see no reason why you can't resume sex. Of course, you need to consider alternate birth control, unless you want Grace here to have a sibling in the same grade," Dr. Meadows grinned.

"Oh we want another one, but not right away," Sarah nodded, "I have the birth control covered."

"Then, have fun!" Dr. Meadows laughed and Grace awoke with a cry, that turned into a bit of a wail.

"She's hungry," Sarah glanced at her watch.

"Use the room, feed her before you change back, take your time," the doctor smiled, gave Grace a little wave and left.

"Come here, little bean," she scooped the baby up and opened the gown to feed her.

Grace suckled happily as Sarah reclined on the exam table and planned the rest of their day.

Chuck was home when they returned and the pair had lunch while the baby napped, as Sarah was cleaning up the mess she commented to Chuck.

"I'm going to shower and do my hair. Take what you need from the bedroom before I am out because I am going to need some time in there to get ready," she grinned.

"We aren't leaving until 7:00, it's 2:30?" he looked puzzled.

"You underestimate how long it has been since I shaved my legs," Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck just raised his eyebrows.

"I need some maintenance time. I promise you, it will be worth the effort," she pressed her body against his and kissed him slowly.

"We could call your mother and just stay home," he slipped his hands around her back and pulled her close.

"No way, buddy, you are taking me out for dinner," she poked him in the chest.

"Anything. I will do anything you want," he said so sincerely it made her heart burst.

"I know," she whispered and took another few minutes in his arms before heading to the shower.

Emma knocked on the door shortly before 7:00 as promised. Chuck, in a suit for the first time in months had a towel over his shoulder in case Grace decided to spew any of her earlier dinner.

"Gramma's here," Chuck said as Emma and Molly circled around him and the baby with glee.

"Can she talk yet?" Molly asked.

"No," Chuck laughed, "although I do think she has her own language, if you figure it out please let Sarah and I know."

Emma scooped up the baby and cuddled her close.

"She's even more gorgeous than last week," Emma gushed.

Chuck just nodded as he heard the door to their bedroom open for the first time since Sarah had come out in her robe to feed Grace an hour ago.

"Wow," Molly said as Chuck turned.

"So pretty," he muttered lamely.

Sarah just laughed and ducked her head, she still felt a little self-conscious about her body, but she had found a really flattering dress and fully glammed up for her husband.

"You look lovely," Emma said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled as she peeked at Grace.

"So pretty," Chuck repeated.

"Are you broken now?" Sarah slid a hand along his lapel and felt his heart beat.

"I'm just glad your mother was holding the baby," he leaned in and kissed her temple, inhaled her perfume.

"You have all our numbers, we'll be home around midnight. There is plenty of milk in the fridge for Grace and food for you two. Morgan and Alex will be by to get Molly at bedtime," the 6 year old wrinkled her nose at that and Sarah ruffled her hair.

Chuck slipped his hand to the small of her back, it was warm there, solid against the thin material of her dress.

"Ummm, I forgot one thing," Sarah stepped away from him, put up 1 finger to indicate she'd be just a second and ran off to the bedroom.

"Women," Chuck rolled his eyes and met the glare of Emma, Molly and possibly even Grace, before breaking in to a grin.

"OK, ready. Be good precious baby," Sarah kissed Grace's head and practically skipped out the door.

"I expected this to be harder for you," Chuck said as they walked through the courtyard.

"My mom is totally capable of taking care of Grace for a few hours and if anything goes wrong we'll be across town not the other side of the globe," Sarah reasoned as she reached for his hand and tugged him close.

"OK," he smiled.

"You look really good," Sarah noted as she took in the slim black suit, white shirt and gray tie.

"No one is going to notice me when they see you," he pulled her close enough to wrap an arm around her.

Sarah's dress was blue, she knew he liked her in blue, it was a wrap-around style that highlighted her still ample chest while masking her still not quite back to normal stomach and slipped open to show her always shapely legs. She had washed and blown out her hair, curled it slightly and put it up. It might have been the first time she did anything with her hair other than put it in a messy bun since her 3rd trimester.

"I feel good," she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah?"

"So very good," she tugged him in front of her as they reached the car and pressed him back against it and kissed him.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed against her mouth.

"Chuck," she had to evade his lips as they tried to follow hers, "Chuck, can you cancel our reservation?"

"Yeah, sure, why?" he asked absently as he kissed along her neck.

"I want to be alone. Just us. In a room with a bed and a room service menu," Sarah informed.

His lips froze at the tender skin at the curve of her neck.

"Chuck?" she smirked.

"Yeah," he spoke directly against her skin and it made her shiver.

"The Regency, let's go, now," she reached down and cupped his chin, brought his face back to hers and kissed him lightly.

"Yeah," he nodded and opened the car door for her.

He cancelled the dinner reservation and pulled out of the parking lot to the fancy hotel that was less than 15 minutes away. They checked in with no luggage but a black Amex which opened many doors and honestly, Chuck didn't care if the guy at the front desk thought he was with an escort, thought that a woman as beautiful as Sarah could not possibly be his wife. The diamond ring on Sarah's hand should have been proof enough.

Thirty minutes after they left their apartment Sarah was pressed up against the door of an opulent hotel suite and Chuck's hand was on her thigh under the wrap-around dress.

"Are you sure this is OK?" Chuck asked, he had asked on the way over and Sarah assured him it was absolutely fine.

"Yes, doctor gave me the green light and I have been dying to ohhhhhh," she moaned as his hand shifted against her.

"Bed, over here, bed," Chuck bent down and swept Sarah into his arms.

"I love you," Sarah kissed him as he crawled on to the bed and laid her under him, stretched over her and kissed her languidly.

He didn't respond verbally, but Sarah felt all the love, so very much love. Sarah wanted to encourage him to move along, but it felt so good, to feel him on top of her, even with his clothes still on to feel him focused entirely on her. They had had a few seriously hot make out sessions the past few weeks, but it always seemed that one or both of them was afraid to let go completely, to take their focus away from the baby down the hall.

There was no baby down the hall now. Or there could have been, but not theirs.

"We can do slow the second time, this time just please…make love to me Chuck," Sarah pressed herself up against him more fully.

"Yeah," he nodded and quickly moved to undress them both.

"We need condoms," Sarah mentioned when Chuck was naked.

"Oh right," he hadn't thought of that, "ummm."

"In my purse," Sarah pointed at the bag she had dropped by the door when Chuck pressed her against it.

Chuck looked at her, "Is that what you went back for?"

"I had everything set up in there for when we got back: Nina on the turntable, lavender oil on the pillow cases, condoms in the nightstand. Then you touched me, touched my back and I couldn't wait," Sarah's eyes were so dark they were nearly purple.

"You couldn't wait a few hours," Chuck swallowed as she shook her head.

The temperature went up quickly and few words were spoken then. Chuck managed to be both powerful and tender, making sure Sarah was comfortable and thoroughly ravished and when she curled against him sweaty and sated she whispered over and over how much she loved him.

Sarah ordered them some food and slipped in to the bathroom. Chuck put on his pants and undershirt, offering his button down to Sarah. As Sarah took her time in the gorgeous marble bathroom Chuck flipped on the TV and watched part of a baseball as he waited.

Sarah came out in his shirt, with her hair down loose and curly around her shoulders, her make up slightly smudged. Chuck was frozen at the sight of her, so perfect, so gorgeous, all his.

"You good?" he asked and she smiled.

She dropped in to his lap, kissed his cheek. The food came and Chuck shielded Sarah from the hotel staff, maneuvered the tray in and closed the door with his foot. They ate on the couch, cross-legged and casual. Nothing fancy, turkey club sandwiches with fries and soda. They talked about work and Grace and normal things as if the fact that they just drove to a hotel to have sex was the most normal thing ever. For Chuck and Sarah normal was always a relative word.

When the food was gone they slid back on to the bed, rolled from one side to the other on the gigantic mattress, rubbing deliciously against each other until the clock on the bedside table read 11:30.

"We should go," Sarah yawned, but made no move to lift her head from Chuck's chest.

"Yeah," he was equally lethargic.

"Can you drive?" she asked as Chuck yawned himself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I really don't look forward to leaving the hotel though, the front desk guy already thinks I paid for you."

"Well, luckily we used to be spies, I bet we can get out of here undetected. Also, you would never need to pay for sex," Sarah kissed him soundly and slid out of bed looking for her underwear.

Sarah opened the door to the apartment, her mother on the couch watching an episode of the Golden Girls turned to greet them.

"How was everything?" Sarah asked.

"Perfect, she is a doll. She ate fine, she was delightful. She's been down for a few hours though, she may be ready for another feeding soon," Emma noted as she took in her daughter and son-in-law.

Sarah's hair was down and clearly mussed, Chuck's tie was in his pocket and it appeared so were his socks. At least these two were making out in the car at most it was more than that.

"How was dinner?" Emma asked.

"Good, good," Chuck said his voice a little high pitched.

"What did you have?" Emma teased.

"Room service," Sarah winked as she headed down to check on the baby.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

Chuck VS The Unknown

Part 20 – The End

Notes: This is the end of this story, but not the end of the universe. See the end notes ;)

***555***

Two years almost to the day that Sarah left Chuck on the beach to recover her memories, the Bartowski family moved in to their new house. It was more of the Toes. In. The. Sand. style than the white house with the red door that Sarah had wanted as a child. That house was ruined by Nicholas Quinn, but also, Sarah was no longer that lost lonely child looking for the perfect family in a coat of red paint.

Grace was almost a year and half old in the blink of an eye, she was walking and talking and looked so much like her mother that Chuck had to remember to breathe sometimes it was so shocking. All the recessive traits people swore would darken, her hair and her eyes, stayed as did the tiny little nose that he would smoosh with his finger to make her laugh.

Genetics were funny though because sometimes Grace would look at him and she looked just like him, the same set of her lips, and shape around those blue eyes.

"She's amazing," Sarah said as they watched her sleep in her new room, a million boxes piled all around the crib.

The house was perfect, smaller than most of the sprawling estates on this stretch of beach but with the same amount of land so it felt a little secluded. It had a beautiful pool that Sarah and Grace both approved of and old landscaping that rambled down to the seagrass with eventually the ocean beyond. It was big enough for guests and family meals and barbecues and small enough to yell to whoever you needed to bring you a snack.

"Can we call it a night?" Chuck asked as they snuck out of Grace's room.

The child's schedule was totally off kilter with the move and she was just going down, after a bit of a battle, at nearly midnight.

"I think we've done enough for one day," Sarah agreed.

The rooms were made up with the minimum for good sleeping and the kitchen was unpacked & stocked enough for breakfast. The coffee maker was set up and that was to Sarah's mind clearly the most important thing.

Chuck didn't say anything just dropped his head to her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Too tired for a drink on our new patio?" she ran a hand through his hair, it had grown out, it was making animal shapes again and she was terrified he was going to cut it.

"No," he perked up a bit.

"Good, I have it all set up," she pulled ahead of him, grabbing his hand and encouraging him to follow.

The lights of the pool made the water shimmer and a string of hastily strung twinkle lights added some homemade ambiance. An ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in it and two glasses sat on the ground next to one chaise lounge that Sarah had dragged from the shed where the delivery guy had left the patio furniture.

"Fancy," Chuck nodded his approval.

"I tried. I have the baby monitor on my phone, so we can use yours for music."

"I have better music," he grinned.

"You do, now put some on," she reached for the champagne and popped the cork recklessly in to the pool, "Ooops!"

"I'll get it tomorrow," Chuck laughed as music poured forth from his phone.

Sarah knew it was the "Sarah Seduction" mix and it made her chuckle because he honestly did not need any help in that department, but she appreciated his efforts. She handed him some champagne and they clinked glass.

"To this next in many adventures," she offered.

"Forever," Chuck replied.

"Forever," Sarah whispered.

Sarah knew that life was complicated and the unforeseen could be lurking around any corner. She knew that better than anyone, but if the past 2 years had taught her anything she knew that as long as they drew breath, she and Chuck were together. Forever.

"I'm too tired to dance," Sarah sighed as she sidled up to him and wrapped an arm around his back, leaned against his chest.

"Me too," he declared and the pair shuffled, still in an embrace, to the lone chaise lounge.

Chuck sat and Sarah arranged herself on top of him, curled into his warmth as the ocean rolled beyond them.

"Were we crazy to offer this place up for Morgan and Alex's reception?" Chuck ran a hand over his face.

"Yes, but we can do it. Kathleen and Casey and Bolonia are all coming tomorrow to help and my mom and Molly are taking Grace for the afternoon so we can really pitch in too.

Morgan and Alex were getting married one week from the day of Chuck and Sarah's move in date and the couple had generously offered to host the reception way back when they bought the house. It wasn't a ton of people, 40 or so, but the patio furniture was still in the shed and the kitchen only had a frying pan and some eggs.

"Morgan's getting married," Chuck shook his head with awe.

"Things really have changed," Sarah giggled.

"Of all of us, Morgan's done the most growing up."

"He did have the furthest to go," Sarah pointed out and Chuck shrugged in agreement.

"Ellie and Devon are here on Thursday," Chuck reminded her.

"The guest room will be easy, the bed is coming Monday," Sarah rattled off other delivery dates and Chuck was lulled into a sense of ease by her precise organization.

"My wife is so on top of things," Chuck kissed the top of her head, snuggled her closer.

"Right now your wife is on top of you," she rolled to press her chest to his.

"A second ago you were too tired to dance," he smirked.

"The ocean air has rejuvenated me," she kissed him.

"I am so glad we moved to the beach," he waggled his eyebrows as his hands found her smooth bare skin of her lower back, pressing her closer still.

***555***

"There was a time in our lives when Morgan & I thought we were going to end up living together with a cat and a really big TV," Chuck began and the crowd laughed, except for Casey who nodded his head in agreement.

"Seriously though, Morgan is my dearest friend, a person who has always been there for me even when the circumstances seemed beyond hopeless. He has an infectious optimism and a loving heart and he will make a wonderful husband.

"Alex, you landed in the middle of our family under less than optimal circumstances, but your kindness and your light never diminished. You are a gorgeous bride and we all wish you both every happiness," Chuck raised his glass and everyone voiced their cheers.

Sarah milled around making sure the guests were happy and the caterers had everything they needed, a clipboard of sorts in her brain.

"Everything is amazing," Alex gushed as Sarah brought her another glass of champagne.

"I'm so glad," Sarah hugged the young woman who had asked Sarah to be her maid-of-honor.

Sarah glanced up and saw Chuck, Casey, Devon and Morgan standing together, Ellie holding Clara over by Mary, Kathleen and Emma who had Grace in her arms and Molly tugging on her sleeve, the ocean behind them.

"We're all still here," Sarah smiled softly and Alex hugged her again.

"Yep, all of us," Alex raised her glass towards Lester and Jeff who were trying, badly, to pick up one of Alex's friends from the pie shop.

"Those two," Sarah sighed, "Why didn't Germany keep them?"

The two women laughed before Alex was pulled away by her mom to say hi to a long lost cousin.

"She's asking for you," Emma appeared with a sleepy looking Grace.

"Ma ma ma," Grace babbled and then yawned.

"Someone ready for a nap?" Sarah smiled and took her daughter.

"I can put her down," Emma offered.

"Thanks, but I could use a little break myself," Sarah admitted.

"Take your time, everything out here is well under control," Emma patted her daughter's back.

Sarah snuck in to the house and climbed the stairs, Grace was asleep before she made it to her room. Sarah wasn't willing to give up her little girl just yet though so she sunk into the rocking chair that she had used daily to feed and rock her daughter.

Grace was warm and solid in her arms, her weight soothing as Sarah rocked. She looked around the room and smiled, it wasn't the exact nursery from the apartment, but it was still very sweet. Puffy clouds on sky blue walls and Grace's beautiful white crib in the middle of the room facing the window that looked out to the ocean.

"Everyone OK in here?" Chuck leaned on the door jamb in his tux and Sarah felt her stomach flutter at the sight of him and the food he seemed to be delivering.

"We are all good, just resting our tired feet," Sarah raised a high-heeled foot in his direction.

"I brought you some wine and food, I noticed you were too busy taking care of everything to eat," Chuck brought the offerings to her.

"Thank you," she sipped the wine, still cradling her daughter close.

"Want me to put her down?" Chuck reached for Grace.

"Not yet, she's very relaxing," Sarah smiled softly.

"When her heart beat matches yours and her breath is all even," Chuck reached down and tucked a curl behind Sarah's ear.

"Yeah," she whispered, of course Chuck knew the feeling, of course he understood even without them ever discussing it before.

"I'll leave you in peace," he kissed her forehead.

"I won't be long."

Sarah appeared a while later having eaten the food Chuck brought her and getting Grace down in the crib finally. Everyone took turns with the baby monitor and when Grace awoke it was Ellie who went for her as Chuck and Sarah danced.

Alex and Morgan left for their honeymoon and the party continued well in to the evening until it was just Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Devon and Casey around the pool with snifters of Scotch. Emma had Molly, Clara and Grace under control inside so the 5 adults relaxed and caught up on life.

"I saw Beckman," Casey mentioned.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked.

"In Dubai, she sends her best."

Chuck threw a glance to Ellie, even Casey didn't know Ellie was working for Beckman, perfecting the Intersect. Ellie just sipped her Scotch and smiled.

"The house is awesome, you guys," Devon noted.

"We like it," Sarah melted into Chuck's arms.

"It makes me miss California," Ellie admitted as she listened to the ocean.

"California misses you," Chuck teased, he might be a little drunk.

"All the girls are asleep and John your car has arrived," Emma reported as she came to join the adults for a minute.

"Thanks, Emma. I'll see you all before I leave town. Sarah, walk me out," Casey nodded towards the door.

"Sure," Sarah stood and gave her drink to Emma who sipped it in her absence.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Casey said as they entered the house, "everything you did for Alex today, she was so happy."

"It was my pleasure, our pleasure. She's part of our family," Sarah rubbed Casey's arm tenderly.

"It means a lot to me," Casey shrugged.

"I know," Sarah wrapped her arms around Casey, the big guy more accustomed to affection these days hugged her back although Sarah noticed him rolling his eyes.

"Everything OK?" Chuck asked when Sarah returned.

"Everything is fine. I'm ready for bed though, you guys are welcome to anything you need or want and we will see you in the morning," Sarah reached down for Chuck's hand and hauled him off the chair.

"Thanks for helping out with Grace today, all of you, it was really a huge weight off my shoulders to see her with family," Sarah said and then waved good night.

Chuck was slightly drunk, Sarah could see it in his eyes, but just drunk enough to be super mushy and adorable.

"You are so pretty," he kissed her neck as he fumbled for the zipper on her dress.

"We have to be quiet, this house is full of family and children," Sarah admonished.

Chuck just nodded enthusiastically and she had to kiss him. They had a new bed, they were sad to say good-bye to their old bed, it was full of so many memories dating back to before they were even a couple when sharing it was a chore, a painful frustrating chore. The new bed was huge and high and simultaneously soft and firm in a way that made it seem impossible.

Chuck slipped the dress off of her and stood there for a second admiring the lingerie she had on underneath.

"Have you been wearing that all day?" he asked as he actually walked around her to get the full effect.

"Yes," Sarah laughed at the idea that she snuck in and changed her undergarments mid-wedding reception.

"I am really glad I did not know that," he said seriously.

"Why's that?" she leaned in and nipped at his jaw.

"Because I never would have made it this long without making love to you," he said honestly and scooped her into his arms as he headed for the impossibly comfortable bed.

***555***

It was a gorgeous day, Sarah had worked from home and told Chuck around 3:00 that she and Grace were heading down to the beach, he could expect to find them there when he got home.

Sure enough as he crested the path from their back yard he saw his wife sitting in the sand, her legs crossed in front of her as their now 2 year old daughter ran back and forth.

"Daddy!" the 2 year old called and shifted her trajectory to aim straight for him.

"Gracie!" Chuck called back and scooped her up as she approached.

Sarah turned and looked over her shoulder as Chuck lifted the little girl high in the air and blew raspberries on her belly.

"I found a shell," Grace informed.

"Really?"

"It's very pretty," she said although very sounded a bit like 'vewy' still, Chuck would miss her baby talk.

"Show me," he put her down and she ran to her bucket.

Chuck took the time to join Sarah in the sand, even in his dress pants, and leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Good day?' he asked between kisses.

"Really good day," Sarah smiled coyly.

Before Chuck could inquire further Grace reappeared with the shell.

"Here Daddy!" she handed it over.

"Oh Grace, this is a pretty shell. What color is this?" he turned the shell over and ran his finger over the burnished inside.

"Pink!" Grace exclaimed.

"You like pink," Chuck said to the little girl in the pink leggings with the pink hoodie on as he poked her belly.

"Yes!" everything Grace said was an exclamation.

Grace ran back to the bucket and proceeded to show Chuck every rock and shell she had collected, running between him and the bucket repeatedly instead of just bringing the bucket to him. Finally Grace had exhausted her beach finds and herself and she held out her arms for her father, who took her on his lap happily.

The little girl went from full speed to asleep in minutes.

"She's a wonder," Chuck said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Sarah looked at him.

"Yeah. Everything about her makes me happy."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Sarah said with an arched eyebrow.

Chuck looked confused.

"I'm pregnant," Sarah smiled.

The End

NOTES: So this is the end of the journey from beach to beach, from no memories to new memories…but I am not willing to say good-bye to Grace and whoever this new baby turns out to be… Soon you will see a new story, a collection of one shots that will exist in the VS The Love Scenes & VS The Unknown universe. I will gladly take prompts for anything cannon and into this universe. I may even visit some moments from early on in the series that were not covered in VS The Love Scenes.

As always I so appreciate the lovely feedback from this awesome fandom!


End file.
